A Chanced Encounter
by Dadlop3
Summary: They were feared. They were alone. They only had each other. They were like those monsters, only in human forms. Nobody wanted them. They were outcasts. They were only little girls. They lived in the Outer Areas, away from Civilization. Nobody cared for them. That is, until some blond person stumbled into their lives. "Err, do any of you girls know the way to Konoha?"
1. Prologue

**Revised April 25, 2016:** Sorry for those confused with my use of present tense instead of past tense. I went back to add subtitles among other things. The first section was actually someone who was there during the Great Gastrea War and witnessed all the chaos. It took place during that time period, hence why it was in present tense form. Second section was self-explanatory. Just a brief recap of what Gastrea were and stuff. Third section was a timeskip so it just depends I guess.

Again, sorry for the confusion at the beginning.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Black Bullet, the picture, or some of the Ace Combat elements I'm using in this story.**

 **XoX**

 _The Great Gastrea War Several Years Ago…_

I walk on.

I am unable to think.

All I can do is follow the others.

No matter what, I couldn't turn back.

Nothing but deaths and destruction lies behind me.

Smoke and ashes still linger in the air.

Off in the distance, I can hear both the humane and inhumane screams.

It was nothing but Hell back there.

It was an image which will forever be engraved in my mind.

I will never forget it.

I just wish that…

 _-Unknown #1_

 **XoX**

No one knew where they came from.

No one knew what they wanted.

It all happened in an instant.

It came without warning.

The war was brutal.

And humanity did not come out on top.

Life as we knew it changed that day.

The Gastrea.

Their appearances were shrouded in mysteries.

It all began in the year 2021.

A mysterious virus called **The** **Gastrea** **Virus** made itself known to the world. The virus enters the human body through bodily fluids and from then on, transforms its host into what is known as a Gastrea, an alien-like creature. It was a being that _used_ to be human. Now, they're nothing more but an abomination. They're giant, monster-like creatures that ranged anywhere from half to 200 times the size of a human.

As the creature underwent the transformation, they gained new abilities. One of the most prominent ability is their hardened shell/skin. Conventional weapons cannot damage it, only weapons made out of Varanium, a special type of metal, can. As such, killing them with normal methods was practically useless.

Additionally, should such weapon manage to damage the Gastrea, depending on the type, their regenerative ability allows them to heal within seconds. A common one can easily be taken out with well-aimed strikes. The more dangerous and rare ones however requires a more powerful arsenal.

It is thanks to this that the Gastrea managed to overpowered humanity in the **Great Gastrea War** , and took their spot at the top of the food chain.

Cornered and exhausted, humanity built giant Monoliths made out of pure Varanium at specific locations and retreated behind their own barriers. Thanks to the magnetic fields these Monoliths emitted, the Gastrea could not breach and destroy humanity's people. However, every now and then, one will somehow manage to bypass the barrier and enters the sanctuary. Luckily though, they are quickly dealt with.

Nevertheless, lands once owned by mankind were quickly processed by the Gastrea. The once rulers of Earth have been overthrown. Humanity have bided their time, strengthening themselves and making painstaking research with the hope that one day, they could strike back.

Little did they know the Gastrea were not just mindless abominations…

 **XoX**

 _Present Day Eight Years Later…_

Off in the distance, away from civilization, lies the Outer Area. It was the place the residents of Japan used to inhabit but then abandoned. Nothing lives there except for old buildings and the registered outcasts of society. It was a place that lies directly between Civilization and the Unexplored Areas, locations once owned by humanity but now overran by the Gastrea. No one dare to venture out beyond their safe haven voluntarily lest they have a death wish.

Forests stretched on for what seems to be eternity, covering the area with a dense color of green. Great mountain ranges stood proudly, reaching the very tip of the sky. Several bodies of water runs through the land, leading to the great beyond. In the dense environment, it is unclear what one may encounter when traveling pass the protection of the Monoliths.

BOOM

A violent explosion took place, shaking the very foundation of the earth and making the animals scatter to safety. What used to be a small clearing is now nothing more but a crater dozens of meters wide and deep. The smell of smoke still linger in the air and several pieces of earth lays awry. Within the center of the crater was an unconscious person dressed in an orange and black jacket with orange slacks. The figure had blond hair, three whisker marks on each cheek, and attached to his forehead was a headband with a metal plate with some symbol inscribed.

 **XoX**

 _Unknown Location…_

In a dark, sewer-like setting lies two figures. The lightings barely illuminated the surrounding darkness. One of the silhouette appears to be a giant, nine-tailed fox with brownish-red fur. Another is the exact replica of the person laying in the crater. Both were lying on their backs, seemingly knocked unconscious. They seem to be completely unaware of what was happening in the outside world. Suddenly, the giant fox began to twitch and stir.

" **Ugh,"** the kitsune groaned, sounds echoing within the walls. **"That was one of the worst experience in my life."** Using one hand to nurse his head and another to help himself sit up, the kitsune then took a few moments to regain his bearings. Afterwards, it began searching for the other figure. Upon spotting him, **"Oi, Naruto,"** a booming voice called out, **"Wake up!"** To make sure the message got across, the kitsune slams a hand by the prone figure, making the land shake and indirectly causing the body to jump four feet in the air.

SPLASH

"Gah!" yelled the figure as his body made contact with the ground, causing ripples in the water. Pushing himself up and groaning at the rude wake up call, "Ugh. What was that for Kurama?" Naruto said with a slight glare as he too nurse his head.

Pointing a finger, **"That was for not listening to my advice and continuing with your experiments."**

"How was I supposed to know this would happen?" he shot back in an effort to defend himself.

Rolling his crimson eyes, **"Oh I don't know, how about the fact you barely slept for a week because you were too engrossed with whatever it is you were doing?"**

Crossing his arms and pouting, "Well excuse~ me for wanting to crack the seals on my dad's _Hiraishin_ (Flying Thunder God) technique."

With a deadpan stare, **"And look where that got us."**

Waving his hand dismissively, "Oh we're fine," he said nonchalantly. "I'm pretty sure we're not dead."

" **So convincing."** His voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Thanks!"

" **That was sarcasm."**

"Oh…"

Sighing, **"Just… go figure out where we are,"** Kurama said exhaustedly. **"I need to see if you somehow managed to damage yourself. Again."**

"Oi!" Naruto shouted indignantly. "I'm not that bad dattebayo!"

" **Do you want me to go there?"** Kurama asked with a deadpan face.

Avoiding his gaze, "No…"

" **Then go."**

With a slump of his shoulders, "Fine…"

 **XoX**

 _In the Outside World…_

The previously unconscious body began to stir. His eyes slowly fluttered open as he came to. As his eyes adjusted, images became clear. The first thing he saw was the clear blue sky and the clouds. The second thing he noticed was the earth seemed to cave in around him, suggesting he was in a crater of sorts. The third thing he noticed was how much his head was hurting.

"Ow…" Lying there for several moments to regain his bearings, Naruto then proceeds to slowly get himself out of the hole he made for himself. As he crawled to the top, he took a look around him. Trees and bushes covered the surrounding area. Off in the distance were some mountain ranges. There was no sign of life anywhere. In fact, the entire place was completely unfamiliar to him. And strangely quiet as well.

" _Um, Kurama?"_

" _ **Yeah?"**_

" _Do you know where in Konoha we might be?"_

Shaking his head, not that Naruto could see, _**"Can't say. This entire surrounding is not one we've come across before."**_

Sighing, he then pinched the bridge of his nose. "Just great," he mumbled out loud. "We're stuck in who knows where and have no way of getting back home."

" _ **Look on the bright side,"**_ Kurama suggested in a slightly cheerily tone.

" _What's the bright side?"_ Naruto asked curiously.

" _ **I don't know. That's why I told you to look."**_

Almost face-faulting at the response, he then felt his eyebrow twitching, _"Geez Kurama. You're so~ useful."_ Putting his fingers together in a cross sign, a dozen or so clones popped into existence. "Scout the area," he ordered his duplicates. "I'm going to see if I can pick up anything in _Sage Mode_." With a salute, the clones then disappeared in the blink of an eye to complete their assignments.

Once they were gone, Naruto took up a meditative position on the ground as he began to gather the Natural Energy in the air. As he calmed himself and slowed his breathing, he slowly became one with nature. Soon, orange pigmentations appeared around his eyes. In this state, his spread his senses out as far as he could, searching for anything and anyone who could help him. After a few minutes of searching, a frown appeared on his face.

" _ **That's interesting."**_ He heard Kurama mumble from within. _**"I can't sense any chakra near us. Or anywhere within 20 miles actually."**_

" _I can't find any chakra in Sage Mode also. I did however picked up some life forms all around us. The thing is, they felt… tainted."_

The kitsune hummed in thought. _**"I suggest you continue exploring and be on your guard Naruto. We're in unknown territories at the moment."**_

" _You got it."_

As soon as Naruto said that, his clones popped. As the rush of memories entered his head, he tried his best to sort them out. His eyes widened as he saw what his clones saw. Double checking if his clones were hallucinating or not, he quickly stood up, his Sage Mode fading away, and began running into the forest, ignoring Kurama's voice. Taking off into the branches, he watched the world whizzed by as he went at speeds that would make anyone jealous.

Coming closer and closer to his destination, he slowed his approach. Giving his position away would ruin the whole purpose of this scouting mission. Remaining as stealthy as possible, he searched for any good visage point that provided good cover. Once he took up a secured position in the trees, he peeked out from behind the leaves to see for himself whether it was true or not.

Down on the ground a few meters away from them was something neither Kurama nor Naruto has ever seen before. It was a giant, dark green, beetle-like creature with 10 meters long hairy legs and four giant, red eyes. Its whole body was covered in small fur and two menacingly-looking horns were sticking out by its mouth. Speaking of which, as it opened its mouth, the duo saw a full pack of sharp teeth in two rows and a large tongue. Every now and then, it would emit a strange clattering sound.

"… _Are you seeing this?"_

" _ **Yes…"**_

" _What…_ is _that?"_

"… _**I don't know."**_

" _I have never seen anything like that before."_

" _ **Same here. And I've been around since the almost the dawn of time."**_

Neither could steer their eyes away from the monstrosity. So focused on the thing in front of him that Naruto didn't realize how far he was leaning out of his spot, causing the leaves to rustle due to the imbalance, thus giving his position away. As such, Naruto was surprised when the creature suddenly turned around and looked at him straight in the eyes. Had he been a lesser man, the glowing red eyes would have frozen him on spot. Luckily, he had Kurama and the Uchihas to thank for his immunity toward nightmarish objects.

Nevertheless, Naruto couldn't help but curse his luck. _"Oh crap."_

Kurama merely sighed. _**"You just had to draw its attention toward us didn't you?"**_

Naruto wasn't given the chance to retort when the creature suddenly charged toward the tree, causing blond to abandon it. The tree was shattered instantly and debris went everywhere. Landing gracefully, Naruto took several kunai and shurikens from his pouch and threw it at the being.

Only for them to bounce off with clanking sounds.

He observed with wide eyes at how the projectiles was utterly defected. Sadly though, he ending up provoking the creature as it yelled and then charged full speed toward the stunned blond, who was surprised a thing that big could move that fast.

Pushing chakra into his feet, he quickly jumped into the air as the being barreled through and smashed right in a tree, obliterating it and sending splinters everywhere as well as causing dirt to fly around. Landing on a branch, Naruto quickly went through several handsigns and took in a deep breath before shooting a red-hot fireball at the creature's blind spot, hoping that technique will finish it. The flames scorched the area the creature was in, the fires still burning even after he finished his technique. Inwardly, he hope that was enough to finish the thing off.

Which was why it came to a surprise to him as the bug-like came out of the flames unscratched and angrier than before as it roared into the skies. And the eyes, if possible, glowed even more.

" _That shell of theirs is quite annoying,"_ Naruto couldn't help but comment.

" _ **You can say that again. It reminds me of Isobu's."**_

" _You think a Rasengan will work?"_ he wondered.

Kurama hummed in thought. Quickly recalling the abilities of the monstrosity before them, _**"Anything with strong piercing or grinding properties should be able to get through that defense of theirs. With that being said, normal methods are fruitless. I suspect nothing less than C ranked techniques will be able to bypass that skin of theirs."**_

"Well," making a cross sign, "Here goes nothing." Several clones popped into existence, each drawing out a kunai and imbedding it with wind chakra, making the kunai glow a bluish-green color. "Let's see how you'd like this!" As one, each of the Naruto clones released their wind chakra enhanced kunai at the beast. The weapons soared and whizzed through the air, striking home. Even more, they went right through the beast itself and embedded themselves on the landscapes behind it. The Narutos let out celebratory cheers, thinking the battle was over and how no monsters could stop them.

That is, until they saw the wounds beginning to heal itself right before their eyes as the monster roared once more.

"What the…"

"Oh come on!"

"That's just not fair."

"Yeah, healing like that should be considered cheating!"

"Don't we have the same healing abilities like them?"

"Shut up!"

"It's like fighting the Reanimations all over again!"

Not wanting to give the beast the chance to recover, and ignoring how his clones were acting, Naruto quickly charged forward. His clones, seeing the original take off, quickly followed behind. As one, each began forming a palm-sized blue sphere in their right hands, the telltale signs of the Rasengan. Wanting to finish this as soon as possible, they dived toward the beast. Letting out a battle scream of "Rasengan Barrage!" the small army of orange struck home. A violent explosion took place and dust soon surrounds the location of the beast.

Naruto jumped back as his clones popped to observe the damage done. He was positive the attack was more than enough. Still, it never hurt to be careful, especially when dealing with an unknown. As the dust cleared, his assumptions were correct, which he was grateful for. The once colored eyes became dull and lifeless, a sure sign it was defeated. Although, Naruto couldn't help but grimace at the sights before him.

" _I think I overdid it."_

" _ **You think?"**_

The carnage was indescribable since the author wanted to keep this story rated T.

" _Any ideas what that thing was Kurama?"_ Naruto asked as he began enlarging the distance between him and the now dead creature.

Shaking his head, not that his host can see, _**"None. I have never seen anything like this before."**_

" _Was that why the forest was so quiet when we came to?"_

" _ **Actually, I think it was because we scared everything away when we arrived here."**_

Groaning, _"Ugh. Man, where in the world did we even end up at? Because I know for sure we're no longer in Konoha. Unless of course it was overran while I was holed up in my workshop for a week."_

The kitsune didn't answer right away, not wanting to make wild speculations right off the bat. After a moment, _**"Did your clones find anything else?"**_

Naruto quickly went through his clones memories once more. Nodding, _"Yeah. They saw some giant, blackish-gray monolith things off in the distance and an abandoned town of sorts nearby. At least I think it was a town. I never saw buildings like those before. Coincidentally, the place is filled with same yet different tainted feeling this creature had."_

Kurama frowned. His tails swayed back and forth from behind. A gnawing suspicious formed at the back of his mind as to what happened to them; however, for the moment, chose not to voice it just yet. _**"Try checking out the town. Maybe we'll find someone to help us,"**_ Kurama advised. _**"If not, make more clones and see if they can find a populated place. We need all the information we can get."**_

" _Alright. You got it."_ With that, Naruto carefully started making his way toward the abandoned town, hoping to avoid any more encounters with the strange creatures if there were more out there.

Little did he know the tainted feelings he felt there were coming from the outcasts of society.

And the creature he had just fought wasn't even the strongest one nor was it the last one he'll ever encounter.

 **XoX**

 **AN:** I've been having this idea around for a while and just now finally gotten around to it. This story was inspired by my need to have the Cursed Children live a better life (the way they were treated in the manga and anime was just sad) and partially due to _cursed4321_ 's story _Cursed Existence_ in which it was a Naruto xover with Black Bullet as well.

I'm not sure whether or not I'll make it long because there's only 12 episodes in the anime and the manga isn't even finished yet (I think it's behind the anime actually…) therefore a lot of the technical aspect is missing so I'll have to come up with stuff.

I might just finish it around 5 chapters. At the very least 5 anyways. Not sure. Not planning on dragging it out either. I have the last two chapters planned out already though, just have to fill in the gap.

To satisfy your curiosity, this Naruto is from after the Fourth Shinobi War but before he married Hinata and became Hokage.


	2. Cursed Children

If you haven't seen it yet, I've made many changes in the previous chapter. I left out some of the technical stuff as well as disregarded the subtitles thus creating the awkwardness regarding present tense and past tense. Suffice to say, I've fixed that.

That's pretty much it. Enjoy the story! Hopefully.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Black Bullet, the picture, or some of the Ace Combat elements I'm using in this story.**

 **XoX**

 _The Great Gastrea War Several Years Ago…_

I shouldn't have looked.

The place that… _thing_ crashed into was a building.

A bloodcurdling screech of pain pierced the air.

A horrible crumbling sound shook the earth.

The building was quickly collapsing upon itself.

People were still inside.

I couldn't tear my eyes away.

They were falling out, screaming for their lives.

No one could save them.

I can see their faces.

So many of them.

Now…

 _-Unknown #2_

 **XoX**

 _Present Day…_

A single figure approaches an abandoned town, his footsteps echoing within the premises. Cerulean eyes took in the scene, various emotions flashing within them. Curiosity, concern, puzzlement, awe, and so on. Everywhere he looked, there were buildings in ruins; some on the verge of collapse. From what he could make of the remains, they were once buildings that stood bravely, going as high as the eyes could see.

Now, they're nothing more but mere rubbles.

It looked like a warzone in his honest opinion. He could see what used to be markets, homes, a transportation system of sorts, schools, recreational areas. Signs were torn and nearly destroyed, their writing illegible. Trash littered the streets, debris stood in the way. Everything was just so broken and utterly destroyed. And from the state of things, he could tell it wasn't recent. No, it has been here for quite some time.

Naruto frowned in thought. Ever since he has gotten here, he has not spotted a single sign of life. Unless of course, you call those monstrosity he encountered to be living things. His senses couldn't pick up anything, only the tainted feelings in the surrounding the areas. Kurama was of no help as well; even the kitsune couldn't sense chakra anywhere. Even when that creature was inches away from him, neither of them could sense any chakra. It was… frightening to an extent.

If neither of them could sense chakra in those creatures, how would they know if one of those abomination were near them until it was too late? A split-second late to react could mean the difference between life and death.

As a safety procedure, clones were made and sent on patrol to spot those beasts as well as stood close by to act as a warning system. And since neither of them could get a read on the place, the duplicates were also sent scouting trips using the old fashion method: enter and search.

Speaking of clones, some of them just popped. Naruto rapidly blinked as information rushed into his head. It seems the clones found an abandoned warehouse and saw some forms of life inside. Quickly stopping in his track and calming himself, he then accessed Sage Mode to bring his sensory abilities back online. Going to the direction in which the clones reported in, his senses picked up the same tainted feelings he felt a while back. It was similar to the creatures wondering the areas awhile back, yet it was also different.

How interesting. Maybe it was a more advanced version in which case it could be more intelligent, or more dangerous. Or perhaps, like back at home, they were a different fraction within the same species; like Shinobi but representing different nations. Or maybe-

" _ **I think it would be quicker if we check for ourselves instead of making assumptions,"**_ Kurama's annoyed voice rang out from within his mind, snapping Naruto out of his train of thoughts.

" _R-right,"_ Naruto replied sheepishly. The kitsune merely rolled his eyes. With his decision made, he then carefully went toward his destination, eyes watching his surroundings in case one of those monstrosity showed up. It couldn't hurt to be careful. Strangely though, they stopped following him as he came closer and closer to the giant, blackish-gray monolith things. It was as if some invisible force was repelling them…

Shaking his head, Naruto shook those thoughts away. He could worry about them some other times.

 **XoX**

Naruto couldn't help but frown as he took in the scene in front of him. The warehouse itself was of average size, nothing special about it. Most of the windows it had were broken, some seemed as if it was due to projectiles from the outside such a rock or something. Many parts of the building was covered in rust, adding to the run-down image it portrays. There were many holes in the wall itself, allowing sunlight to enter the place. Some parts of the building were missing thus exposing the framework. All in all, it was in terrible shape.

Compared to what Naruto has seen in the rest of town, this could be considered to be the best _in condition_.

Naruto glanced to his sides, looking for any unusual movements and making sure his clones were nearby. After making sure everything checked out, he calmly walked up toward the double red door, which were surprisingly in top condition, and knocked twice. Taking a step back, he waited.

Nothing. There were no sounds nor signs of movements.

Well, at least he now knows there isn't any mindless beasts inside. They would have come charging through the moment he finished knocking. Still, that didn't means whatever inside is harmless.

" _ **You might as well enter it."**_ Kurama voice echoed from within. _ **"Our sensory abilities doesn't work here if there's no chakra in these things."**_

" _You sure that's a wise idea?"_ Naruto asked. " _And I thought every living thing has chakra in them?"_

" _ **First off, it's better than standing out here waiting. We can always make a quick escape if the need arise,"**_ Kurama replied. Naruto couldn't deny that claim. _**"As for the chakra thing, I have an idea as to why this place lacks it but I'm not completely sure yet. I'll tell you after we find a populated town."**_

Seeing how that was the best he could get, Naruto merely shrugged in acceptance. _"Fair enough."_

After some time has passed and he became convinced no one was coming out, he decided to enter the place. The door creaked as he opened it. Lights from the outside world shined in, illuminating a few feet ahead of him, not that he needed it. Thanks to his training back home, Naruto could handle himself in almost every environment.

The perks of being a Shinobi.

Carefully stepping inside, his nose was assaulted with smells, and not the good kind. Scrunching his nose slightly, he continued forward. Nothing could be seen and he only heard the soft sounds of his own footsteps. His trained eyes scanned the area, looking for anything resembling a being. A few shadows appeared to be humans but turned out to be false. He couldn't pick up anything. Although, he did quickly access Sage Mode and with it was able to sense a few tainted presences around him. Considering the fact he was surrounded and they have yet to make any attempts on his life, Naruto was leaning toward the fact they were the more intelligent beings of these creatures.

As such, he decided to test his luck. "Hello?" his voice echoed throughout the premises. "Is anyone here?" He played the part of a confused person searching for any signs of life but in reality, his muscles were tensed, ready to spring at a moment's notice. "I mean you no harm!"

He waited, his bar-like pupils attempting to see any movements and ears picking up any sounds. His actions were rewarded when a clanking sound came from his right. It sounded like a can was knocked over and then rolled. Slowly making his way, but not retrieving any weapons, he walked toward the origin of the sound. As he rounded the dark corner, he froze in place.

Multiple pairs of red eyes stared back at him, some of them blinking. They weren't as large as those creature's, perhaps only a hundredth of the actually size. Still, the fact that they were glowing red eyes meant they were somehow related to those beings. The lights did not reach this spot and it was too dark to see, even with his trained eyes. However, while even knowing a possible threat was only a few feet away, Naruto did not move.

First of all, if he recalled correctly, those monsters had multiple set of eyes. These beings in front of him only had one. He could tell because they were blinking at irregular times, not simultaneously thus were not like the mutants. In fact, they appeared to be more liked the usual beings one would find everywhere. Secondly, if they were the enemy, the moment he had discovered them, he would have been attacked. He was never attacked, even as he stood a few feet away from them for what seems to be an eternity now.

Finally, what told Naruto that they were not hostiles was the fact he could hear the faint sounds of whimpering coming from them. They were distinctively human-like. What's more, those were the sounds of young children, females if he isn't mistaken. This meant these aren't abominations, they were some sort of actual beings. As such, he canceled his Sage Mode, allowing his eyes to return to normal.

"Um hi," Naruto greeted lamely. Expecting to be awkwardly stared at, he was surprised when the sounds of whimpering increased. He inwardly felt a surge of panic and fear. He wasn't used to this sort of situation. "I'm not here to hurt you," he said in a calm and soothing voice, attempting to not make them panic. Reassuring them, "I'm here to help."

None of them replied right away. Finally, "Why would you want help us?" a quiet and soft voice asked, sounding like a little girl.

Glad one of them responded, Naruto continued. "Because-"

"All you ever do is hurt us…" her voice trailed off, effectively cutting him off.

Naruto mouth shut with an audible click. His eyes were wide as he processed her words. The people here were hurting children? It was no wonder they didn't want to meet him let alone trust him. It was no wonder why they hid themselves in the darkest area possible and away from everyone else.

"What do you mean?" his voice was full of disbelief.

"Whenever we showed up to the city," a different girl's voice started. "All we ever wanted was food." Naruto found something blocking his throat. "You never let us have any."

Another girl continued on, "You always hurt us and called us names. You wanted nothing to do with us."

"You told us we weren't wanted," a new voice chimed in. "You wanted us to be away from you, never again to set foot in the city."

"You called us monsters, abominations," a new girl added. Naruto felt his old memories resurfacing. "You blamed us for something we never did."

"It wasn't our fault we were born this way," another voice entered the fray. "Why did you hate us for something we never asked to have?"

"These eyes of ours… you hate anything associated with them." Another voice appeared. "Because they reminded you of those things."

"You never cared for us." Her voice wavered. "So why start now? What makes you think we'll believe you?"

With his ears, Naruto picked up the sounds of crying. They were trying to suppress it; sadly however he could still hear them. Those sounds really hit home for him. Memories of his childhood appeared. Those dreadful memories. His bangs shadowed his face. His nails dug deeply into his hands. Their situation reminded him _so much_ of his own. He didn't blame them for feeling this way, for he himself was like that back then.

That still didn't make it acceptable.

"Because I know what it's like to be shunned," Naruto started, causing the girls to turn their full attention toward him.

" _Look! It's the Demon Child!"_

"I know what it's like to be hated for something you can control, to be tossed out and casted aside because you were different." The girls were stunned, they only stare at Naruto with wide eyes and opened mouths.

He placed a hand over his stomach. A sad smile graced his face. "I never had anyone growing up. I was an orphan you see. My village hated me."

" _Get out of my shop! I don't want your kind here!"_

"I was the village's pariah. Nobody really cared for me."

" _Who is that, mommy?"_

" _Nothing you need to concern yourself with dear. Just stay away."_

"I had to get by on my own. I was alone, with no one there to comfort me, hold me, and talk to me..."

" _Stay away from him!"_

Kurama chose to remain quiet, even though he felt a tinge of guilt at the reminder. It was partially his fault after all.

"I was the outcast," Naruto continued. The girls all gave him their rapt attention, staring at him in disbelief. "I was the one whom nobody ever cared about. I had no one. My childhood, in a way, was like yours."

" _Get out of here! We don't want you here!"_

He made eye contacts with the girls. Silent steams of tears covered his face as he gave them a warm smile. "So believe me when I say I can understand what you're feeling right now."

He slowly walked closer to the group. None of the girls made any movements, all unsure of what to do. Taking a knee, Naruto stared straight into the eyes of the closest girl in front of him. Slowly lifting his hand, he closed the distance between his hand and her head. Said girl was inwardly afraid he was going to hurt her. That is, until she felt him place a hand on top of her head. She looked up with wide, teary eyes. Giving her a warm smile, he then slowly ruffled her hair.

"And believe me when I say that I promise I'll make sure you're never alone again. I never break my promises. That's my ninja's way."

There was a moment of silence. The girl's lips quivered. Tears reappeared on the girl's face. Suddenly she then tackles Naruto in a hug, all the while crying. Like domino, that one action sprung many others. The other girls all had tears reappearing on their faces as they too closed in on the blond. The sounds of wailing entered the room as all the girls let out their pent up emotions. All Naruto did was provide them with the comfort that desperately craved for, and to make sure they realized how they truly will never be alone again, not for as long as the blond was here.

 **XoX**

As the crying died down after several minutes, Naruto then took the time to take in their appearances. Since the sun has changed position in the sky, the lights were able to enter the place at an angle which illuminated their dark corner. As he saw the state he was in, he couldn't help but inwardly grimace.

Their clothing, if one could call it clothing, consisted of dirty rags, towels, and whatever else they could find. Rips were common in their _outfits_ as well as holes. They were covered in dirt, grime, blood, and who knows what. Some of them were covered in injuries. One had a make-shift bandage covering her right eye. The girls appeared to have not taken a bath in a long time since their odor matched the smell he smelt when he first walked in. They appeared to be malnourished, giving how skinny all of them were as well as how pale.

Naruto frowned at this. He then recalled how one of the girls mentioned the people refusing to give them food. He found his blood beginning to boil but quickly calmed himself. Getting angry wouldn't help here. In fact, lashing out might break the thin trust the girls placed upon him. Making a mental commend, he ordered his clones to enter any cities they could find and gather as much information as possible, especially on children with red eyes. Several seconds later, he felt his clones' presence disappearing around the area.

With that taken care of, he redirected his attention to the girls in front of him, all looking at him with a range mixed emotions. Deciding to take care of these problems one step at a time, he gave them a warm smile as he sat down.

"I bet you girls are hungry huh?" A round of nods with some uncertain nods were mixed in was his answer. Reaching into his poach, he saw the girls tensed at the movement. They relaxed slightly however as he only pulled out a scroll and opened it on the ground in front of them.

"What is it?" one of the girls asked.

Naruto merely smiled in return as he searched for the items he was looking for. As soon as he could he found it, he bit his thumb and drew blood. This caused the girls to widen their eyes and gasp at his actions. He then swipe his thumb across the seal. With a pop, smoke engulfed the place he swiped. As it cleared, the girls' eyes widen even further and gasps became even louder.

Laying in front of them is what can be considered a feast. Chicken, streak, grapes, rice, soup and so many other food filled the spot. Their sweet and alluring smell entered their noses, causing the girls to slightly drool and stomach to rumble. Their eyes, by some weird magic, were in the shapes of stars and were sparkling.

"Well," the sound of Naruto's voice caused them to turn their attention toward him. "Don't just stand there. Dig in or else the food will get cold!" he told them cheerfully. To demonstrate that he meant no harm, he took the first bite and gulped it fully. Seeing this, the girls soon rushed in, taking whatever they could.

Naruto couldn't help but feel slightly afraid at the scene and angry as well as sad since the girls were clearly starving based on their actions. That, and the fact they seems to not have manners. Then again, there was nobody to teach them so that was expected.

Just another thing to do while here it seems.

After not hearing from the kitsune for a while now, _"Hey Kurama…"_

" _ **Yeah?"**_

" _Would it be okay if we, I, well, you know…?"_ Naruto trailed off uncertainly.

He could hear Kurama sighing. _**"I'm telling you. That big heart of yours will be the death of you one of these days."**_

Ignoring his comment, _"So was that a yes?"_ he asked hopefully.

Rolling his eyes, not that his host can see, _**"Yes. Regardless of what my answer would have been, you would help them regardless."**_

" _I know,"_ Naruto freely admitted. _"But it was just more… polite this way."_

Raising an eyebrow at him, _**"And since when do**_ **you** _ **know respect?"**_

" _Since Granny Tsunade and Kakashi-sensei decided to start training me to become Hokage."_

Kurama gave him a deadpan stare.

Somehow feeling that Kurama was judging him, _"What?"_

" _ **This coming from the person who still calls her 'Granny' and was irresponsible enough to get us stuck here."**_

" _Oi! I said I was sorry!"_

" _ **No, no you didn't."**_

" _Oh…"_ Naruto blinked. _"I'm sorry Kurama."_

" _ **Apology not accepted."**_

" _Oi!"_

" _ **Shouldn't you be watching your kids right now?"**_

" _Oops. Talk to you later Kurama!"_ With that, Naruto turned off the mental connection to his partner.

As Naruto cut off the connection, Kurama sighed once more. _**"I take back what I've said. You're going to be the death of**_ **them** _ **."**_

 **XoX**

 **Omake: Shino's Day #1**

"How… Annoying."

Shino couldn't help but frown from behind his hood. He had decided to see how Naruto was doing since nobody had seen him for a week. The door to his workshop was locked, as usual. Thinking the blond was inside, he knocked.

Only for a flash of light to engulf his vision.

Next thing he knew, he was in some unfamiliar location where chakra simply did not exist. His bugs and his own sensory skills did not pick up chakra anywhere. And wherever he looked, he did not see a sign of life.

Basically, he was lost with no way to return.

Shino sighed. Might as well as recall his bugs.

Soon, his bugs came back. Except however they brought a… _guest_.

Shino stared at it.

The giant, beetle-like creature with multiple red eyes stared back.

Shino blinked (not that anyone can see with his glasses on).

The _creature_ tilt its head as it observed the insect-user.

Shino began making his way toward it.

The thing tilted its head the other way.

As Shino stopped within a few feet, he slowly raised his hand.

The red eyes looked at Shino's hand in curiosity.

Shino then placed his hand on top of the creature's head and began rubbing it.

It… _purred_.

Shino blinked. He then tries speaking to it in bug language.

It responded back.

Shino frowned as he took in what the beetle-like has said. He then thanks it for helping him while inwardly cursing Naruto for getting him into this mess.

The bug bowed, causing Shino to blink in surprise. However, he was even more surprised at what the creature said.

" _ **Master…"**_

 **XoX**

 **AN:** Two chapters down, I have no idea how many more to go. Remember how I said I might make it about 5 chapters long? Yeah well I was typing the ending the other day and I've realized that in order to have my ending and not change it, the numbers of chapters will have to be expended. Good news for you: you get to read more! Bad news for me: yay more typing… I'm keeping it at the very least 3k words each. Might be longer later on depending on the contents.

Naruto finally met the Cursed Children. *sniff* 90% sure this will be the only chapter that is sad. Maybe.

As for the _Ace Combat_ elements I've mentioned, those short unknown sections at the beginning of the chapters are it. Some of them are quotes said by characters in the game and I've changed it a bit in order to fit the whole Gastrea thing. While the manga/anime kind of went into depth about the war, I'll be focused on how bad it was in each of the short sections in my chapters.

As for the omake, Shino uses bug. The Black Bullet universe has giant bug-like creatures. I figured I could make something up.


	3. A Typical Week

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Black Bullet, the picture, or some of the Ace Combat elements I'm using in this story.**

 **XoX**

 _The Great Gastrea War Several Years Ago…_

It was nothing.

Easiest mission in the world.

That's what it was supposed to be.

It wasn't just us, but anyone that could get their hands on.

General mobilization.

Our forces filled the area by the millions.

We had more than enough firepower to level a country and then some.

There was no way the Gastrea could win.

Not with all the advanced weaponry we brought along.

They were just mindless abomination after all.

 _-Unknown #3_

 **XoX**

 _Present Day…_

"How did you do that mister?" an eight year old girl asked from her position on his left side. She wore a dirty and worn-out brown rag with many holes and cuts on them. Her long, greenish-blue hair was stained with Mother Nature making them brown in color. Like many of the other children, she did not have any footwear and her face was covered in grime. She was eating some of the bread Naruto had brought along, leaving crumbs everywhere including on her face.

Seeing this, Naruto's lips twitched before he grabbed a napkin and began to clean her up, causing her to flush and squeak in surprise. She tried to wiggle out, to get away from him but at the same time not wanting to. No one had ever done this to her before. As he pulled back, her cheeks were rosy from his action.

"That," he poked her nose, "is a secret," he answered with a wink and grin.

Seeing this, she pouted: both from having her nose poked and him for answering her question without actually answering her question. Inwardly though, she was happy someone was treating her this kindly. Her outward expression soon matched her inward feeling as Naruto handed her some ice cream, causing her emerald eyes to sparkle and mouth to drool.

Not being able to resist himself, he let out an amused chuckle before ruffling her hair as she enjoyed her treat. Said girl was unaware of what was going on as she enjoyed the goodness that is ice cream.

"Are you from here mister?" a girl of the same age asked. Turning toward her, he took in her appearance. She had long, black hair of which was covered in mud making it blackish-brown. Like with everyone else, she also wore rags as clothing and had no footwear. What really caught his interest were her eyes. She had blue eyes just like his but of a lighter color. They were filled with awe, curiosity, and fascination; all of which were directly toward him.

Shaking his head, "No I'm not." Pausing briefly, "And you don't have to call me mister. My name's Naruto," he smiled warmly at the girl, "Naruto Uzumaki."

Ducking her head in embarrassment, she muttered a soft "Sorry" as she avoided eye contact. Her cheeks were slightly flushed, adding to the cuteness factor. As such, Naruto couldn't help but ruffle her head as well, making her squeak and causing her cheeks to turn even redder.

Naruto inwardly frowned at this. It seems the girls did not know how to act around him if these simple gestures were enough to go by. Not that he blames them. Still, looks like his to-do list just expanded.

"What's your name?" he asked, not wanting to dwindle on the matter right now.

Grabbing the hand on her head with both of her own hands, she then moves it to where it is directly in front of her face. "I'm Maya," she answered distractively as she compared her hands with Naruto's.

"And I'm Runo!" the girl who he gave ice cream to earlier answered. The blond blinked in surprised as the now-dubbed Runo decided to make his lap as a seat. Chuckling silently at her actions, he then wrapped his left arm around her midsection to stabilize her. Of course, since she was facing away from him, he missed how the blood began rushing to her cheeks as her face was bursting with happiness. Somehow, the ice cream treat Naruto gave her tasted so much better now.

"Nice to meet you both," he said warmly. Turning toward the other girls, of which some shied away, "And what are all of your names?"

Some hid behind each other, some looked uncertain, and the rest wholeheartedly told them their names. As each girl began introducing themselves, Naruto tried his best to remember the names as well as the faces. After they were done, which took about 10 minutes, he then scratched the back of his head while chuckling sheepishly.

"Would you girls hate me if I said you might have to repeat your names again later? That's a lot to remember."

The girls giggled while shaking their heads, telling him it was no trouble at all. As such, Naruto let out an overdramatic breath of relief, causing another round of giggling before resuming to their meal and chattering among themselves.

Runo and Maya stayed by his side, the latter of which decided to follow Runo's lead and used Naruto's lap as a seat as well.

His lips twitched.

He was making some progress.

"Um." He heard a voice from his side. Turning to face her, he saw a girl with long, light purple hair covered in dirt and wearing a yellowish-brown rag. She had purple eyes that was looking toward the ground. She was fiddling with her fingers in a very Hinata-like manner causing Naruto to blink rapidly to dispel the familiarity.

"What is it?" he asked softly. Of course, this caused a squeak to escape from the girl's mouth as she ducked her head, her face turning red.

Looks like he'll have another Hinata on his hands at this rate.

"If-if you're n-not fro-from here, then wh-where are y-you from?" the girl managed to stuttered out. She ducked her head even further as her cheeks burned from embarrassment.

He looked toward the ceiling, seemingly in thought. "That's," he started, "is a long story." Bringing his head down, he looked toward the girl. Recalling his memory to the best of his ability, "Natsuki right?"

She nodded her head.

Looking around, he saw how all of the girls had stopped eating and were looking at him with interest. Even Runo and Maya who were sitting on his lap were staring at him, wondering about his story. The ice cream Runo had laid forgotten. Naruto thought about it for a moment. "Where to begin…" he muttered out loud. "I suppose to should start with Konoha, the village I'm from..."

 **XoX**

Several hours passed as Naruto told them his story. The girls were amazed by what he told them. Apparently, he came from a place where people used this energy called chakra to perform amazing things. The girls called it magic; Naruto corrected them and told them it wasn't. After a few minutes of debate, he backed down and allowed them to call it whatever they wanted, causing the girls to giggle at their win.

Whether the story was true or not, the girls were just grateful that someone was treating them kindly. Never in a million year would they imagine someone would look at them as a human being and not as a monster. It was like a dream come true. This was the best day of their lives. It was also the most emotional. As such, by the time Naruto was finished with his sugarcoated version of the story, the sun had fallen and the girls were yawning, some were already starting to doze off.

The girls were huddled together, using each other for warmth. There was no ventilation here; there never was. All of the lightings broke which led the girls to using the moonlight to see in the darkness. Tonight, the place was brighter than usual thanks to the candles Naruto had lit. He observed with a sad smile how badly the girls had been treated. He could relate to them, which was why he felt they deserved so much more than this.

Bringing out a scroll, he searched for the items he needed. Upon finding it, he bit his thumb and swiped his blood across the seal matrix. It was a good thing he decided to get involved in the sealing branch during his training trip. Otherwise, he would never be able to provide the necessary supplies for the girls immediately.

He really should had thanked the old Pervert for giving him the proper motivation to learn the sealing arts.

Hearing a pop, the still barely-awaked girls turned toward the source. As the smoke cleared, they saw Naruto with a handful of blankets. Blinking their eyes sleepily, they could only watch as the blond moved from group to group, giving each a blanket big enough for a couple of them to share. Many wanted to question where the blankets came from. However, as the warm blankets touched their skins, many felt their eyelids growing heavier and began to lose their strength to stay awake.

After making sure the girls were taken care of, Naruto placed himself against the wall and decided to use that as his sleeping area. From this point, it allowed him to watch over the girls as they slept and react quickly in case something happened. He couldn't help but smile as he took in their sleeping forms, all looking healthier and happier than when he first met down. It made him want to protect that image for as long as possible.

Feeling a sudden weight on his legs, he looked down and saw Runo clinging onto his leg as she desperately attempted to keep her eyes open, her head nodding nonstop.

"Please don't leave," he heard her say sleepily. She looked really cute in his opinion. "Stay with us." Saying what needed to be said, Runo finally collapsed on Naruto's legs and fell asleep instantly. Naruto silently chuckled as he adjusted the snoring girl so that she'll be a bit more comfortable. As such, he didn't notice when the other children began to make their way toward him. Before he knew it, the girls were surrounding him, trying to get a hold of him and telling him to stay with them before falling asleep. Maya and Natsuki each held onto his arms as they slept. The others were also trying to get as close to him as possible before they too passed out.

Naruto sat there, completely immobilized as the children held him down while sleeping. Half of him wanted to get out of this situation, to have more freedom of movement. The other half of him wanted to stay like this due to how warm he was feeling right now. A few several of inner debate later, Naruto yawned. The body heat the girls were projecting was making him very tired. As such, deciding to join the girls in slumber, he leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes.

Before long, the sounds of snoring filled the area as the Cursed Children and a Jinchūriki entered dreamland, content with how things were at the moment.

 **XoX**

The sun rises over the horizon, its rays pushing back the darkness. The once dark night was soon replaced with a beautiful blue sky. Nocturnal animals scurried away, returning home until the day was over. The diurnals began to stir and rise, coming out of their slumber. The squirrels began squeaking, the birds chirping before taking off in the skies to find food. In the cities, humans were driven out of their slumber as the morning rays entered their home, interrupting their dreams. One by one they woke up, doing their morning routines just like all other animals to prepare for the day.

There was no safe haven from the sun.

In an abandoned warehouse, the sunlight penetrated through the darkness, illuminating the premises. Leaning against the wall was a whiskered-face shinobi, sleeping peacefully and unaware of the morning's coming. After a few minutes, the blond too began to stir as the light continues to shine on his face. Eyes fluttering opening, Naruto groggily tries regain his bearing as he came to. Turning toward his left, the blond squinted his eyes as he saw the sun shining in through the window as a few birds flew by.

' _I hate you sun,'_ he inwardly mused.

As if listening, the clouds drifted away from the inferno, allowing the rays to fully shine through. The warm touch of the sunlight discouraged the blond from getting up. Closing his eyes, he decided to lean back and bathe in its warmth like a cat.

He really wasn't a morning person.

Several minutes passed before he slowly opened his cerulean eyes and stared at the ceiling. _'Guess I won't be sleeping anymore,'_ Naruto thought lazily with a yawn. _'Might as well get up.'_

Feeling stiff from sleeping against the wall, the blond attempted to stretch his body. As he moved his arms and legs, he feel a weight of sort on them. Confused as to why his limbs was heavier than usual, he looked toward the source only to blink at his discovery.

Attached to his arms and legs, and sleeping all around him, were the little girls whom he had met yesterday. They were clinging to him as if he was their lifeline. When he tried to move earlier, a few of them snuggled in closer, as if telling him to stay a little longer. Naruto couldn't help the smile from appearing on his face nor stop his hands as they caressed the girls in a loving manner, causing them to lean into his touch. Inwardly, he pictured this as his life had his mother and father been alive back then.

With a shake of his head, he dispelled those thoughts away. Wondering about the past is unhealthy anyways.

Instead, he focused on what happened last night before everyone fell asleep. A smile reformed as he recalled last night's memories. Even though he had met them for a short time, he had already gotten attached to these girls. They deserved a better life than this. Maybe once he found a way to get home, he could bring them along. They would be much happier there than here anyways. Plus, he was sure a few of his friends wouldn't mind adopting a couple of them into their clans.

Especially not after seeing how cute they are.

Pushing those thoughts away for another time, he searched through the memories from his clones. It seems that while he was taking care of the girls and sleeping, his duplicates had decided to go above and beyond with their scouting missions. After skimming what his clones had learned, he wouldn't blame them. The information they gathered was mind blowing.

Biting his lips, Naruto looked at the sleeping girls. Carefully and gently, he began to untangle himself from their grips, making extra sure to not disturb them. Some were easier to let go of than others. Once he was clear, he began to silently maneuver himself away from their sleeping forms, being careful to not trip or step on any of their bodies as he made his way outside.

Checking to see if he was far away enough, he sat down against a tree and began to mediate as he reigned in his emotions. Orange pigments appeared around his eyes as he took in Natural Energy. In Sage Mode, aside from giving him enhancements in abilities, it also allows him to think more clearly and calmly. And after finding out what his clones had gathered, he needed all the help he could get.

Apparently, the alien-like creature he had encountered yesterday was something the people here called **Gastrea**. They're abominations that once used to be humans but are now nothing more but mindless monsters hell-bent on destroying the world. The only way humans can transform into a Gastrea is if they're infected by **The Gastrea Virus**. Once the virus takes over 50 percent of the body, the host will turn into an abomination themselves.

For some weird reason, this reminded Naruto of Orochimaru's Cursed Mark victims. Normal beings get their abilities enhanced when they use said mark. Of course, using it will cause a transformation which, depending on the person and which stage of the seal is used, will determine their power levels along with how ugly they look afterward. The higher the stage, the uglier the person will be.

Take Sasuke and that one bone user for example. One looked like a monster while using the Cursed Mark and the other had their looks improved. He won't explain which is which.

Moving on.

There are, however, special cases in which one who has the virus does not turn into a Gastrea themselves. At least, not immediately. This only happens when said person are still in their mother's fetus as the virus entered her body. Her offspring, as a result, will always be born as a girl and have red eyes just like the monster themselves. These girls, born with the virus inside of them, are called the **Cursed Children**.

Naruto frowned as this label. It's the same as labeling him, Yugito, Killer Bee, and many others as **Jinchūriki** just because they were different. Like them, the girls were born with something they did not have a say in. Additionally, like with how the Tailed Beasts granted its host special powers, the Gastrea virus inside of the girls also granted them superhuman abilities. Of course, the only major difference between a Cursed Children and a Jinchūriki is the fact there are only nine Jinchūriki as opposed to hundreds of little girls.

As Naruto reviewed the next section on the girls, he dug his fingernails into his palms and gritted his teeth to the point they were bleeding.

"How could they just kill them off just like that?!" he asked to no one in particular. Mothers who saw the red eyes in their daughters will often leave the newborn to fend for themselves and/or drown them in the rivers. Feeling his anger starting to take a hold of him, he took several deep breaths to calm himself before continuing on. He honestly didn't know who the real monsters here were: the girls, or the people discriminating against them.

Not wanting to think about that topic, and making a mental note to treat the girls to something nice later on, he moved to his next section of his clones' memories. According to his clones, the place they're in is a section of a country called **Japan**. More specifically, from what his clones had gathered, Naruto and the girls are in one of its **Outer Areas** , places abandoned by the inhabitants and only used by the Cursed Children.

Naruto frowned and bit his lips at this. He never heard of Japan, America, Africa, or any of these weird names before. He never even seen some of the technologies nor had he ever imagined things like these existing. And don't even get him started on the languages and cultures, all of which were so foreign and out-of-this-world to him. Though, for some weird reason, the people here in **Japan** shared the same language as back in the Elemental Nations.

It was like he was no longer _in_ the Elemental Nations.

" _ **It's as I suspected,"**_ Kurama voice echoed from within.

" _You knew?"_ Naruto asked in an accusative tone.

" _ **I had my speculations that we were no longer in our world,"**_ Kurama replied smoothly. _ **"However, I did not want to state it without proper evidence first hence why I advised sending clones into the cities."**_

Naruto exhaled. He couldn't argue with that reasoning. _"Well, we have our evidence. I can't believe we actually traveled through a different dimension."_

" _ **You and me both,"**_ the kitsune agreed. _ **"Though, now the question is: how do we get back?"**_

Naruto hummed in thought. _"Can't we just reverse engineer the sealing formula we made to get here?"_

" _ **And do**_ **you** _ **happen to remember the formula? Because I sure don't."**_ Kurama's tails were waving back and forth in frustration, not that the blond could see.

" _A little bit…"_ he admitted. Briefly pausing, _"And how come you didn't remember?"_

" _ **I was asleep the entire time."**_

Kurama's plain excuse almost caused Naruto to face-plant had he been standing. _"I told you getting too much sleep was bad for you,"_ he chided.

" _ **And look what not having sleep did to**_ **you** _ **,"**_ Kurama shot back. _ **"It got you stuck here in a different dimension."**_

" _Oi! You're here too you know!"_

Ignoring that little tidbit, _**"What do you remember from the formula?"**_

Taking a moment to recall his memories, _"I remember the basic Hiraishin formula before things got complicated. Um, let see… Ah I don't remember the rest. I was half-asleep when I was writing down the kanji. I vaguely remembered writing 'ramen' as one of the conductors though..."_

Kurama said nothing. Several moments passed and Naruto was getting increasing worried. Finally, in a strained voice, _**"Are you telling me…"**_ his voice was eerily calm, _ **"that the reason we got stuck here… was because you wrote 'ramen' as one of the seals?"**_

" _Err…"_ Naruto rapidly tries to think of an excuse. Upon drawing a blank, _"Yes?"_ he replied meekly.

"…"

"… _?"_

"…"

"… _Kurama?"_

The kitsune was slowly exhaling and inhaling. In a calm voice, _**"Just… leave…"**_

" _Umm… Okay."_ Complying, Naruto shuts his mouth and mentally withdrew from the fox.

A tense silence ensued. Seconds ticked by. His mindscape was awfully quiet. Having enough, and not being able to hold it in anymore, _**"OF ALL THE-"**_

Naruto rapidly cut off the mental link with a grimace as the kitsune blew off.

Yeah, maybe this whole thing _is_ his fault.

As Kurama was ranting in his mind and the girls were still asleep, Naruto decided to explore this world himself. Watching it from his clones' memories was one thing, seeing it from his own two eyes was another. Getting off the ground and dusting himself off, he made his way toward the nearest town.

He had stuff to buy, things to do, and places to see.

 **XoX**

Naruto couldn't help the frown from appearing on his face. After he was a mile away from his temporary home, he felt someone or _something_ following him, watching his every movements. They've been very discreet about it as well, which led the blond to believing it was a human or some new type of Gastrea. However, based on what his clones had gathered last night, the chances of it being a Gastrea is low.

It seems those giant monoliths he had seen when he first arrived were some sort of barrier. Thanks to the Varanium metal they're made off, they emit a special magnetic field that is supposedly able to repel the Gastrea. Of course, there are special cases in which one could penetrate through the barrier but he won't get much into that at the moment.

Knowing his luck, it might just be a Gastrea following him.

Naruto inwardly sighed as he thought about that possibility. Whether or not it was true, he shouldn't lead the unknown too close to any populated place. As much as he hated those people for treating the girls so poorly, he wouldn't go as far as to let them get devoured by the Gastrea, if one were following him anyways. Mind made up and walking with a purpose, he led his followers deeper and deeper into the forest. Once he came to a small clearing, he stopped.

"You can come out now." His back was still exposed to his stalkers. If they were a Gastrea, well, they would probably jump at this opportunity or something.

If not… then things might just get interesting.

"Quite impressive." A joyful, male voice ranged out.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. Definitely not a Gastrea, unless they learned how to talk. Turning around, he took his time to memorize the appearance of this person before him.

The figure was a lean man, with slicked-back, grey hair reaching to the back of his neck. He wore a maroon jacket that splits at the end, donning as a sort of cape-like clothing. Underneath the jacket is a white shirt with many buttons and a small collar, as well as a small bow-tie around his neck. He also wore a pair of brownish-red pants spotting multiple lines jutting downward. Circling around his thighs are two straps which, from what his clones told him about the weapons in this world, holds two handguns, weapons that have the ability to shoot projectiles at breakneck speed.

Covering his hands were a pair of white gloves. On top of his head was a red magician's hat. His entire face is, however, is what caught Naruto's interest. It covered by a white mask, only leaving portions of his jawline exposed. The mask's design is a mischievous smirk running from its cheekbones down to, slightly above, the jawline and arching back up to his opposite cheekbone. Granting him visibility are two crescent-shaped spots flowing downwards, forming a wicked portrayal along with the mouth piece.

Had this been an animal mask and the person was an ANBU, Naruto would had called them **Hyena**.

"What do you want?" he asked with a neutral tone.

"Me?" he placed his gloved hand to his chest. It seems he was one for theatrics. "I'm just looking for the source that caused that crater and the one responsible for brutally killing that Gastrea yesterday." His yellow eyes glowed as he stared deeply at the blond, reminding him of a certain snake. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about it, would you?"

"And if I do?" he replied while tensing his muscles. He really needs to learn how to sense people in this world or else this will become a normal occurrence.

Much to his surprise, the masked man merely laughed. "Wonderful!" he exclaimed. "How marvelous!" Calming his laughter, he then looks at Naruto. Extending a hand, "How would you like to join me young man?"

Raising an eyebrow, "Join you? For what?" Warning bells went off in his head. Anyone who is creepy-looking that asks if you want to join them will always end disastrously. Anyone wearing a mask always have their secrets. Just take Kakashi and Obito for example. As such, his hands slowly inched toward his pouch, ready to make a quick escape if necessary.

"Why, to destroy the world of course!" he spread his arms out and boasted like it was a normal thing to do. "With your strength and abilities, no one can stop us!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes. Why was there _always_ a psychopath? "And if I refuse?" his muscles tensed even further and his hands reached into his pouch, grabbing his kunai and shurikens.

The man composed himself as he dropped his lands to his sides, looking deathly seriously. Yellow eyes bored into his soul. "If you refuse," he raised a hand with his fingers in a snapping position, "Then you die."

SNAP

Pushing chakra into his feet, the blond immediately jumped into the air as a being rocketed themselves to his position a mere second later, causing an explosion to take place. Landing with grace, he observed his attacker as the dust began to clear.

It was a small girl with dark blue hair and light blue highlights in a navy-colored dress with many designs in the middle areas that is connected to a bottom skirt. The dress's blouse has a set of lighter color on the edges of both sides of her shoulders. Attached to her back was an empty sheath for two blades. Said blades were currently in her hands and very menacing-looking. They appeared to be made out of Varanium, a dark-like metal. The bottom of the dress that covers her lower regions seems to have two layers of clothing, resembling petals, and being of a light color.

What really caught his caught his attention were the color of her eyes. They were red, just like the Gastrea and the girls he had met yesterday.

"You're a…" Naruto started before trailing off.

"Aww I missed." She pouted. Turning toward the masked man, "Can I kill him? Please~"

He blinked in surprise at how bloodthirsty the eight-year old girl is.

"But of course!" the man answered cheerfully.

"Yay!" bending her legs, she then took off straight at Naruto who was surprised at her speed. Quickly taking out a kunai, he applied a doze of wind chakra before deflecting the first strike. A loud clanging sound echoed in the area as a wind-coated kunai and Varanium-made swords came within contact. A small shockwave formed, generating wind they moved the grass, leaves, and caused their clothes to flap.

The girl's red eyes widen as she saw how at what seemed to be a normal human holding his ground against her without breaking a sweat. Sparks flew as he and the girl battle for dominate. The girl was gritting her teeth as she tries to overpower the blond. Of course, Naruto was holding back a great deal, mostly because he wanted to test her strength. Seeing how this was going nowhere, they both disengaged and jumped back to distance themselves.

"What the hell was that?" she was fuming at how the blond was still alive. "How did you manage to block my swords?!"

Wanting to tease her a bit, "That," he winked with a grin, "is a trade secret."

Growling, the girl gripped her swords even further before charging in once more, unleashing an unrelenting series of strikes at the blond. To the normal eyes, these strikes could be nothing more but blurs. To Naruto, however, who had fought and won against people who were much faster, it felt as if her strikes were coming in slow motion. Mostly dodging her attacks, he weaved through her barrage as if it was nothing, finding a slight satisfaction as she lost her temper every time he does so. Only occasionally did he used his wind-coated kunai to parry or block a strike that came a little too close for comfort.

After a few minutes, the girl was using her swords to steady herself. The entire clearing was covering in small craters and slash marks from their quick battle. Naruto appeared to be in good shape, with a few cuts here and there on his clothing but nothing serious. She, however, was covered in sweat and grime as she kept panting in order to regain her breath. With her eyes, she gave Naruto a serious death glare that would had wither any normal being if they were her target otherwise.

In his opinion, she just looked scary cute.

"How *pant* did you *pant* do that? You're just a normal human being!" None of it made sense to her.

Naruto merely shrugged, his composure suggested he wasn't even taking it seriously. "I'm just that good."

She growled at him. The blond was infuriating.

Feeling a presence suddenly appearing behind him, he quickly spun around and caught a gloved fist. He had to admit, for someone not from his world, the strength and speed behind it was quite impressive. Looking down the arm, he saw it belonging to no one other than the masked maniac.

"Impressive," the annoyingly, joyful voice said. "You have excellent reflexes. Mind if I take a shot?" Not giving Naruto the chance to reply, he quickly gave a fast punch using his free hand; of which, Naruto narrowly dodged before disengaging and getting some distance between them. However, the masked man had other ideas.

Not wanting to give the blond the chance to recover, he crossed the distance between them at inhumane (in this world's standards) speed and began delivering a series of jabs and strikes. Weaving and redirecting some of the strikes, Naruto soon found himself in a hand-to-hand combat with the unknown person. While his skills were great, the guy had nothing on Lee.

As such, the table were quickly overturned as Naruto began to counterattack, unleashing his own barrage of punches and kicks. The masked man's eyes widen as he soon felt himself being slowly overwhelmed by the mysterious blond as he was getting pushed back. Amidst battle, he began laughing.

"Marvelous!" he exclaimed as he blocked a punch coming toward his face. "Your combat level is superb!" the man praised. "However, I feel as though you are holding back." As a fist came soaring toward him, he merely grabbed it. "Why don't go all out?" It was less of a question and more of a statement. "Show me your strength." His yellow eyes glowed with anticipation and excitement.

Naruto tsked. While it was true he had been holding back, he simply wanted to gauge their strengths. While the girl was good, she lacks stamina. Then again, she was only eight years old. The man, however, is quite skilled. Had he been from the Elemental Nation, he would had been around low Jōnin level. As such, he should kick it up a notch.

Freeing himself from the man's grip, he jumped back and reached into his pouch before throwing a few shurikens and kunai that flew almost like a bullet. As the weapon soared toward the man, he merely moved out of the way, letting them whizzed by. However, his yellow eyes widen as another projectile came flying toward him. This time, he couldn't escape due to how close it was.

Which was why it came as a surprise when a blue force field of sort appeared around the man, stopping the weapon in its track. Naruto stared at the field in wonderment.

"Allow me to introduce to you one of my abilities," he started. In a proud voice, "This is my **Repulsion Shield**. It has the power to fend off against a Stage 4 Gastrea attack. It is the strongest shield in existence. Pretty niffy huh?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes. The strongest shield, or absolute defense, from his world is Gaara's sand. If this shield was anything like Gaara's sand, this could get messy. Of course, thinking about 'what ifs' won't solve anything. The only way to find out is to test it out himself. Bending his knee, he began pumping chakra into his feet and his right arm before rocketing toward the shield. Drawing a fist back, he then punches it using his chakra-enhanced strength.

It honestly felt like hitting a wall made out of the toughest metal. A small shockwave erupted as the force behind his fist came into contact with the force field, causing the grass and trees to rustle and sway. However, even with a chakra power-up, the shield did not budge. It was quite impressive for someone from this world.

"That's was quite a lot of force you've exerted young man." The masked figured stared at Naruto. He was inwardly impressed with his strength even though it was contained and underpowered. "However, if you don't give it your all," voice turned serious and eyes narrowing, "you'll lose."

Eyes widening, Naruto quickly ducked as two swords whizzed back just where his head was. Sweeping with his left leg, he tries to disturb the girl's balance and create space as he moved away from the duo. However, it seems they've both decided to stop playing around since now he found himself getting double teamed.

He really shouldn't had underestimated them and should had finished it as soon as possible rather than test their strengths. Of course, had he used his elemental powers, he would had won a long time ago. However, something tells him that should he do that and if they somehow escaped, the whole world would have their eyes set on him. While he was fine with it, the fact that he's taking care of the girls will ultimately put them in harm's way. Therefore, until he could disguise himself, he'll have to play it safe. Or at least, only show what needs to be shown.

Can't have the world knowing his secrets just yet.

Ducking and weaving through their attacks, he tries to get a feel for their attack patterns. Upon finding it, he then commenced his counterattack. As the girl came him with another attempt on his life, Naruto quickly got out his ninja wire. With trained practice and ease, he swiftly wrapped the wire around her blades and her body, effectively stopping her. Surprised, she attempted to move and free herself to no avail while shouting profanity at him. Deciding that it's enough, he delivered a chop to her neck, effectively knocking her out.

Carefully setting her down, he then focused his attention on the mysterious figure. He stood there, waiting for Naruto to make his move. He was calm and composed, just like when they had met. His shield was still active. It seem he wanted to see whether or not the blond could break through his supposedly _strongest shield_.

Holding out his right hand with the palm facing upward, Naruto began to gather chakra for the conclusion. While it was true he was holding back and had wasted quite a lot of time playing around, he had learned a lot from this encounter. For starters, even if the people here lacked chakra, it did not mean they're weak. The masked man and the girl are proof of that. The second thing he learned is if people here have superhuman feats, he wouldn't have to worry about holding back so much.

Blue energy began to swirl around on Naruto's palm. It was like a raging torrent of energy, a miniature blue sun. The man stared at the Rasengan in amazement, never seeing anything like it before. The blond was strong, that's for sure. Throughout the entire fight, even though both of them were holding back, the blond especially since he doubted this was even a tenth of his strength, the mysterious orange-wearing figure was still able to keep up and, to his amazement, match his strength and beyond.

The blond was a worthy adversary, someone who is finally stronger than himself.

"Before this end," the man snapped out of his musing as Naruto began talking, "I never did get your name."

Feeling the curtain is about to close and the show coming to an end, he smiled. Not that Naruto could tell. "Kagetane," the man now dubbed as Kagetane answered. "Kagetane Hiruko. The girl whom you knocked out is my daughter, Kohina Hiruko." Pausing briefly, "And may I inquire your name young man?"

The Rasengan glowed brighter in his palm. "Naruto." Bending his legs slightly, "Naruto Uzumaki." Saying what needed to be said, he charged toward Kagetane with his technique.

 **XoX**

 _One Week Later…_

"Thank you for your purchases!" the salesperson shouted.

Naruto nodded his gratitude as he grabbed the groceries and began making his way home. He could hardly believe it had already been a week since he had arrived in this dimension. He could hardly believe it had been a week since he has taken up responsibilities for some of the Cursed Children here. Of course, said girls were really happy the blond was staying with them for a while. They were even more ecstatic when he began teaching the basic education based on what he knew.

Of course, since he was born and raised as a shinobi, there wasn't much. As a result, he had to make clones and have to transform into different people to gather income. With the money his clones made, he was able to feed the almost two dozen girls he's looking after as well as bring food to the table. Feeding that many stomachs really puts a dent in the bank. Luckily though, he can take more than one jobs.

 **The Shadow Clones technique** really is a gift sent from the great beyond.

Aside from buying them food, he also brought them new clothing and books. Said girls loved the clothing he had brought for them (even though he had to ask for help when buying them. The clerk could not giggling the entire time) as well as the books. Of course, since none of them knew how to read, Naruto had to teach them that as well. It was slow progress but it was progress nevertheless.

With new clothes and full stomachs, the girls were much happier and healthier than before. And with the books he had brought for them, it gave them something to do as well as educate them on the world. Once their basic needs were taken care of, he then focused on their place of residence.

Honestly, it was a dump.

Since he could not afford a new house big enough for many people at the moment, he needed to fix the place up to make it a more comfortable living area. Thanks to his clones, which the girls were both frightened and amazed when dozens of Narutos were running around, he was able to fix the place up in no time. Using his powers, materials such as cut wood were made thanks to his mastery over his wind affinity.

And with his clones, they provided free labor. It was a win-win.

He made renovations to the place as well. Thanks to the knowledge of chakra the Sage of the Six Paths provide him with during the Fourth Shinobi War, he was able to use all five of the basic elements along with a few sub elements.

Of course, since the Sage took back his power afterward, Naruto could no longer use his Yin-Yang release to create things out of chakra. Oh well.

One of the things the girls needed the most was a place to shower and bathe. As such, he and his clones made a good-sized crater inside the warehouse before filling it with water using a few, low-level water jutsu. After that, using his newfound knowledge over the Fire element, he then heated the water to the point steams were forming. The result? An indoor hot spring that the girls absolutely adored and took advantage of to their hearts' content.

Naruto chuckled at the memories of how many time he had to drag the girls out of their paradise to feed and teach them. Of course, on the first day, they were very upset when they woke up and couldn't find him. They feared he had left them. When Naruto got back, he was immediately tackled by crying eight-year old girls who demanded that he should never leave them again. Upon hearing this, he was told them he was sorry for making them worry before showing them the gifts he had brought.

Their moods did a complete 180 degree spin.

His eyebrows furrowed when he recalled why he was late, not that he told the girls the actual reason. As his technique broke through Kagetane's defenses, Naruto lowered the power of the Rasengan to the point it would only send the man spinning backward. It was still painful nevertheless but at least he didn't suffered from internal damage had that been a full power one.

Speaking of pain, the man laughed as he _felt_ pain. And the words about how it made him feel alive reminded him of Gaara's mental state before Naruto gave him a beat down. It seems he would have to do the same thing here. When he decided to spare Kagetane, said person asked why the blond didn't just kill him.

Naruto merely replied by stating he doesn't kill unless he absolutely have to and that he'd dealt with these kind of people before.

 _Kagetane chuckled at his response, "That kind of naïve thinking will get you killed. Though, seeing how strong you are and the fact you're still alive, I supposed what I had said doesn't apply to you." Pausing once he had secured Kohina on his shoulder, "We'll meet again someday, Mister Uzumaki. I look forward to when we crossed paths once more." Walking away from the blond, "One more thing. Not many people can earn my respect during our first meetings. I hope you don't come to tarnish that."_

The guy was a creep. And the mask he wore really isn't helping his case. Oh well. If things goes south, he and Kurama could always handle him in a heartbeat. He just hope the man could come to the realization that killing doesn't validate one's existence. There are better ways of doing so.

But he wouldn't hold his breath. A good beat down is usually the way to get the message across.

Speaking of Kurama, the kitsune is still refusing to talk to him. It has been a week. Seriously, how was he supposed to know adding 'ramen' into the formula would result in this mess? It's not like there was a manual or anything.

Naruto sighed. He was sure the kitsune would come around soon. Maybe.

As the blond walked down the sidewalk, a black limo pulled over in front of him. He really didn't understand why there's so many variants of one tool. A car is just a car in his opinion. No matter how fancy or different it looked, a car is _still_ _just a car_.

The black doors opened and several guys dressed in black suits stepped out. They were beginning to converge on his position. Glancing behind him, he saw similar people blocking off the exits. It wasn't as if he didn't know they were there; he felt multiple people following awhile back. He was just waiting for them to make a move. Originally, he was planning on facing them in a secluded location but it seems these men had other plans.

One of the men stepped forward, probably the leader Naruto mused. He reached into his jacket, pulling out a photo. The captain looked at the photo before looking at Naruto. Making sure it was true, he then rechecks the photo and Naruto once more before tucking it away.

The blond raised an eyebrow at this, wondering why the authorities wanted him. He was fairly sure he didn't accidentally set off/destroy anything while he was staying here. Well, in any _populated_ place at least.

Coughing into his hands, "I will respectfully ask that you please along with us."

"And if I refuse?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow. He then tensed as several of the men reached into their jackets, probably drawing a weapon. They stopped however as the captain raised his hand.

"We just want to bring you in for a talk, that's all," he said smoothly. Naruto inwardly rolled his eyes at this. They just wanted to interrogate him. "These gentlemen here are not your enemy, they're your escorts."

With a deadpan voice and stare, "You do realize they were about to shoot me a few moments ago right?"

With a cough, "Yes, well, you are an unknown. They would rather not take chances."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. He could take them on, he doesn't doubt that. However, by doing so would be exposing himself to the world. He can't do that, not while taking care of the girls. Risking his own life is one thing; risking the girls' are another.

With a sigh, Naruto complied. Not like they can keep him if he doesn't want to stay.

 **XoX**

Naruto blinked.

This wasn't at all what he had assumed would happen.

Why in the world was he being led to the building that the Protector of the Tokyo Area and her cabinet resides in? The question implanted itself in Naruto's mind as the guards began checking their identifications and vehicle. Once everything was cleared, they allowed them to pass through the checkout point after making sure they were who they claimed to be. Although, they did send Naruto a few suspicious looks.

As he was led out of the limo and into the building, he could help but whistle in appreciation. The place was more of a castle than a mansion at that. The ceilings in the hallway were a staggering 50 feet tall. Fancy chandeliers were hung all around, lighting the way. Support beams made out of white marble stretched as far as the eye can see. The floor tiles were polished; he could see his own reflections in them! There were so many rooms too. He lost count after 50.

He idly wondered if they'll allow the girls to live here if he asked.

"We're here."

The escort's voice snapped Naruto out of his musing. In front of him were a pair of giant wooden door with intricate designs on them. Judging by how many guards were around here, all wearing white uniforms which were different than the men that had brought him here, if he had to take a guess, someone of high power is but a door away.

Naruto silently gulped. He was _positive_ he didn't do anything that ticked off the higher ups. As the double door opened, he prepared for what seemed to be his death march. However, outwardly, he was composed and calm. With a breath, he entered.

The room was an office, a highly decorative office, and it was not empty. Glancing around, he took in the appearance of the occupants. Aside of the guards, two figures stood out.

Standing behind the desk was a young female with pale skin and small frame. She had thin, white eyebrows and thick, superlative white eyelashes surrounding her whitish-purple rounds eyes. Her hair, which covers her forehead and was covered by a white hat that has roses-like objects attached at the side leaving only several portions visible, is kept in messy standard. A pack of hair falls directly to her small nose, in between her eyes.

She possesses a small neck and thin lips, as well as ears that are hidden under her white hair with light purple tint. She wore a fancy white dress with the upper piece designed with several objects donning swirling circles all over. On either side of her shoulders there are two ribbons and a thick emblem in the middle. The bottom of the dress, covering her thighs, displays an opening revealing partial portions of her legs, which are covered by white tights. The end piece of the dress is intricately shaped to resemble cherry blossoms.

Standing beside her was an elderly man of light skin and gray eyes. He possesses narrow-shaped eyebrows and thin eyelashes matched with thin lips, which are mostly covered by a chevron mustache. He had slanted eyes, a fleshy nose and big ears. Expanding below to his chest is a full white beard trimmed on the sides and unconnected to his sideburns. He keeps his spiky white hair slicked back and tied in a ponytail with two strands freely hanging in front of his forehead.

His wardrobe consisted of a long white haori and a pair of white hakama resembling the traditional Japanese clothing. At the end, there are several bars darker in color adorning said garment. The cuffs and neck also display a much darker color. Underneath the haori, a black, thick, clothing piece can be seen. Attached to his hip was a sheathed long sword with a black and white handle.

According to the books he had read, the two people in front of him were Lady Seitenshi, the ruler of Tokyo Area and her advisor, Kikunojou Tendo, head of the Tendo household.

"Please have a seat," the 14 years old ruler offered in a soft voice as she too sat down. Her advisor, however, remained standing. Complying, he did what he was told. Once Naruto made himself at home, he found himself under her inquisitive stare. He inwardly hope he hasn't done anything to offend her. "Hmm. I don't recognize you from anywhere," he heard her muttered. "May I have a name?"

She had manners, he'll give him that. Still, he wasn't willing to trust anyone just yet, especially someone who's the head of a state. "Naruto." His answer was plain and to the point.

Seeing as how he wasn't going to elaborate further, she nodded in acceptance. "Very well, Mister Naruto. Can you tell us what you are doing here?" Naruto didn't reply straight away, wanting to think about his answer. Apparently, he took too long because her advisor stepped in.

"I think it would be better if I ask the question, Lady Seitenshi," Kikunojou offered. Upon seeing her nod, he picked up a file on the desk. Opening it up, he withdrew several photos. Placing it in front of the blond, he watched with slight satisfaction as Naruto froze.

The photos themselves were nothing spectacular. It was what the image they _had_ that really caught him off-guard. It was consisted of the crater he made when he came here, the corpse of the Gastrea he first killed, the battlefield during his match with Kagetane and Kohina, and, to just surprise and horror, him with all of the little girls he's taking care of. There were a bunch of other stuff as well, mostly consisting of him using his abilities.

"We called you here," Naruto focused his attention on the elderly man whose eyes were observing him very carefully, "Because we wanted to know who you are and your purpose in Tokyo."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. It seems they thought he was trying to create destruction in the area or something. "I'm not here to harm you if that's what you're wondering," he reassured.

Said man softly grunted, most likely not believing that explanation. "Tell me," dismissing what Naruto had said, "Are you a **Mechanized Soldier**?"

He blinked. "A what now?"

The Tendo head hold hummed. "Guess not." Asking another question, "Are you a part of the **New Human Creation Project**?"

Tilting his head in confusion, "The what? I never heard of any of the things you're saying old man."

Narrowing his eyes at Naruto's remark, the Tendo searched Naruto for any signs of deceits. Upon not finding any, he came to the conclusion that the blond was either telling the truth, or he was a very good liar. Taking a different approach, "If you're not a mechanized soldier, how are you able to perform these feats?" he placed a photo of Naruto performing the Rasengan in front him.

Schooling his expression. "I have my secrets." Cerulean eyes stared into brown eyes. "Just like how you have yours."

Of course, this only caused her advisor to narrow his eyes even further. The blond was dancing around the subject, not wanting to give anything away. He was careful, not wanting to reveal too much. The fact they even got his first name, if it _was_ a real name, just proves he's on a need-to-know basis. This meant that at the rate they're going, they'll be here all day with this back and forth.

"These Cursed Children," Seitenshi's voice interrupted their staring match. Though, Naruto slightly narrowed his eye at that label. "What do you think of them?" She was looking at the picture of him and the little girls.

Her question caught Naruto slightly off-guard. Choosing his words carefully, "I think they're victims of society who had never gotten the chance to live."

Her lips twitched upward before she schooled herself. "I see," she merely replied. Looking into his eyes, "Do you think they'll ever get the chance to belong in society then?"

Naruto bit his lips. "Not at the moment no," he admitted with a shake of his head. The prejudice and hate is still strong in society. "But perhaps," he looked toward the ceiling, "maybe someday in the future, the little girls will finally get accepted."

"How do you know?" Her voice wasn't full of disbelief or hate at the thought. She was genuinely curious as to why he thought that.

Looking into her eyes, his lips twitched. She was kind and compassionate. He could see it in those whitish-purple eyes. "Because, if it could happen to me, it could happen to them as well." His mysterious answer left even more unanswered questions.

"I see." She looked at Naruto, seemingly in thought. Seconds became minutes and the blond was starting to get uncomfortable under her stare. Looking toward her advisor, he saw him looking at her in with an exhausted and resigned expression, probably already knowing what see would do. "I'm made up my mind," she finally said.

"Are you sure it's a wise idea?" Kikunojou asked worriedly. Naruto meanwhile just tilted his head in confusion. "I ask that you reconsider this, Lady Seitenshi."

Shaking her head, she made it clear that there were no room for any arguments. "I have. And I still think it's a good idea."

"We, however, know next to nothing about him," her advisor countered. He made a fair point, even though Naruto had no idea what they were talking about.

"We know he cares about the girls." Her response was kind of funny in his opinion. "And I can tell from his eyes that he held no ill-intent toward us." She looked at Naruto when she said this, seeking his confirmation. "He just wants to take care of the girls properly. Am I right?"

Nodding, "Of course." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I mean, as much as the hate how the girls were treated, I don't want to hurt anyone. That's not the way to solve things. And besides, if they saw me hurting people because their ideals clashed against mine, I wouldn't be a good role model now would I?" He shrugged. "I just want to give the girls the chance at life that they've never had."

Seitenshi nodded, a smile graced her lips. Tendo sighed, resigning to her decision. She was still so naïve. He'll just have to make sure her decisions doesn't come back to haunt them. Even if this Naruto person seemed like a trustworthy figure, everybody has their own hidden agenda. He'll have to keep a watchful eye until he proves himself. "And to do that," she continued, "you'll need money, correct?"

"Of course," Naruto said with a nod. He decided against telling them he had clones working to pay for the food bills since he wanted to keep his abilities as hidden as possible. He wondered why she would ask that, though he had a sneaking suspicion to where this was heading. It was confirmed in her next question.

Seitenshi, with a smile still on her face, "How would you like to work for me as a mercenary?"

 **XoX**

 **Omake: Road to Sealing**

"Goddammit!"

Civilians looked toward the source.

"Where the hell is he?!"

They began whispering among themselves, wondering who the blond was.

"I swear when I find him, I'll pummel him into the ground!"

They talked in hushed whispers, believing him to be a lunatic talking to himself before quickly moving away.

"Uagh!" Naruto gripped his hair in frustration as he wondered around town, searching every corners and hiding places he could think of. Gritting his teeth, his cerulean eyes scanned left and right, looking for any signs of his teacher. After the town came up empty, he decided check the public bathrooms, waterfalls, and any good visage points outside of town.

Stomping his way into the forest, he shouted into the heavens. "Dammit Pervy Sage! Where the hell are you?!" Birds jumped off their branches and flew into the skies, not wanting to be anywhere near the proximity of an enraged blond.

Stepping into an empty clearing, Naruto fell on his knee. "It's not fair…" he muttered with his head bowed. "Why does he always do this to me?" He lifted his head up and shouted toward the heavens once more. "For crying out loud! It's my money dammit! He has more than enough for his godforsaken _research_! Why the hell does he always use mine?!"

Reaching into his pouch, he pulls out a green toad-like wallet. "Gama-chan…" he said mournfully as he opens the wallet up. Only for it to deflate and let out a puff of smoke.

Naruto hung his head in depression.

Crying, "Gama-chan~" he began cradling the wallet as if it was a dying baby.

"Goddammit!" Deciding to let loose of all his pent up anger, he tossed the wallet aside and began punching the ground, causing small earthquakes to appear.

As the earth began to shake, items from his pouch began to fall out. One of which was a white scroll with green design. It rolled out and appeared right in front of him. Blinking at it, Naruto took a moment to read what it said.

 _The Art of Sealing_

He scoffed. Like sealing would help bring Gama-chan back to all his glory and fatness. Seriously, why in the world does the Pervy Sage always steal money from his wallet for _research_ when he himself had enough money to buy a town? It makes no sense!

Still, with nothing better to do, Naruto decided to see what was in the content of the scroll. As he began reading, his face was full of disinterest with a hint of frustration left from earlier. However, as he read more and more, his eyes lit up and he started to become absorbed in everything the scroll was saying.

"This…"

He reread the content just to double and triple check whether or not it's real.

"This is it!" he exclaimed to no one in particular. A megawatt grin broke out on his face.

Reading a line out loud, _"Seals have the ability to store items in a pocket dimension in which no one but the user has access to."_ He made a fist and pumped it into the air. "This is how I'll keep Gama-chan safe from that old Pervert! I'll make the awesomeness and best seal ever! That way, Gama-chan will be safe and fat for eternity! Then finally, he'll won't ever be stolen again!"

As Naruto continued shout out loud to himself, said wallet couldn't help but sweatdrop.

' _So weird,'_ mused Gama-chan.

Inside the seal, Kurama growled. _**'Why the hell did I get stuck with this idiot?'**_

 **XoX**

 **AN:** That… took forever. On the bright side, introductions are over with. I feel really iffy about this chapter… Idk. Let me know what you think of it. Much longer than the previous two chapters that's for sure. Broke the 10k words mark. Futures chapter may or may not be this long. Who knows?

My flash drive broke so I had to retype this when it was around 2k words along with other chapters from my other stories. It was a pain.

I'll fix any mistake later as well as add in any suggestions once I get the time. My brain is fired.

Sweet moments with the girls, meeting and beating Kagetane which ended up earning his respect, meeting the heads of state and now, he's offered a job as a mercenary working for Seitenshi.

As for the omake, that's how I'd imagine Naruto's reason for getting involved into seals. He wanted to keep his wallet safe from Jiraiya. Wouldn't you?

Next chapter is canon timeline. Yay!


	4. Reminiscence

Special shout out to **extremeninja09** for being the idea person. He gave me the perfect idea for an opening into the canon timeline among several other things.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Black Bullet, the picture, or some of the Ace Combat elements I'm using in this story.**

 **XoX**

 _The Great Gastrea War Several Years Ago…_

The roaring engines of our planes soared overhead.

The indistinguishable sounds of artillery shells filled the air before impacting into the earth.

The unmistakable noise of gunfire erupted all around me.

People's shouts could be heard all over as we pushed forward into Hell.

The smells of gunpowder filled the air as we unleashed our load on these monsters.

One of them shrieked before falling lifelessly into the ground, red eyes flickering before extinguishing.

I looked ahead, seeing even more of these Gastrea approaching.

Some of our guys in the air swooped down, strafing and bombing, thinning out the numbers.

I looked to the sides and saw nothing but destruction and devastation.

This was once a great city; it's nothing more but a warzone now.

It was also a graveyard for both humans and Gastrea alike.

Steeling my nerves, I went to rejoin my company.

There was only one rule in war.

Survive.

 _-Unknown #4_

 **XoX**

 _Present Day…_

 _Location: Unknown_

 _Time: 10:03 am_

Two men walked down an emptied white-colored hall, their footsteps echoing within the premises.

One of them had short, straight brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a large, white lab coat, black shoes, and a pair of white gloves. He had a light blue undershirt. In his hand was a brown clipboard in which he was studying with keen eyes. All in all, he appeared to be a stereotypical researcher.

The other is a slender, bespectacled man with tall and spiky white hair. He is entirely wrapped in the color white as he's wearing a pure white suit with a white shirt underneath, a pair of white pants, gloves and robe. He walked with an air of confident surrounding him.

"Report," the bespectacled man ordered.

"Test Subject number 1 through 6 appears to be acting within the targeted range albeit half of the time," the researcher started off. "Subject 7 through 26 are coming along nicely: they're able to withstand the magnetic force of Varanium as well as developed a high resistance toward it. I suspect that within a few months' time, they'll be completely immune to or at least, Varanium will be highly ineffective when combating them."

The man nodded, satisfied with the answer. "And the rest?" he asked while still not looking at the researcher. Many lights and doors passed them by as they continue with no clear destination in place.

"Subject 27 through 50, our recent specimens, are still highly uncooperative with us. Even through subject 1 through 26 are more well behaved, they still show aggressive behaviors with any humans that approaches them." The white haired man frowned at this. "Nevertheless, the subjects are slowly but surely getting used to the Varanium we placed around them as well as injected into them." Forgoing the clipboard, "It's only a matter of time before they're combat ready."

The two of them stopped talking once they entered an intersection. The superior officer nodded. "Very good. And the situation on our other bases?" he inquired.

Looking at his clipboard, "Charlie Point exhibits the same result: all things are going smoothly over there. Beta Point had some difficulty with the new specimens but quickly had things under control. Delta Point would like to request additional tri-hydroxyzine be delivered for sedation processes." The man then flipped a page. "All in all, the Black Swan Project is running smoothly."

"I see," he said. He expected nothing less. "Continue monitoring the project and make sure Delta get their supplies of tri-hydroxyzine. Other than that, you're dismissed." Without waiting for a response, he walked away from the researcher who bowed before carrying out the orders. As he continued down the hallway, another person approached him. This time, the man was wearing a highly decorative army uniform with a Colonel insignia on him.

The two nodded their heads in greetings. "What can I do for you today Colonel?" he inquired if anything new showed up.

Clearing his throat, "I've received reports from our intel notifying movements within the Outer Area. Based on their approach vector, it's highly suspected they've just came out from the Unexplored Territories."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh? How many are there and why did they leave the sanctuary of the Monoliths?" He didn't recall ever sending any personnel out before. He would have known if he did. If it wasn't their men, it could only be-

"About a dozen confirmed lifeforms," the Colonel answered, cutting him off from speculating. "Based on what my spies could gather, it seems Tendo is up to something," the Colonel elaborated. Seeing that he now has the higher up's attention, "Their reports stated Tendo wished to receive an artifact, one of which as the power to summon one of the Stage 5 Gastrea."

The silver-haired person narrowed his eyes. "Yes that is rather strange. Last we checked, the fool is working for that Seitenshi girl." He rubbed his chin. "The only reason he would want that artifact is to summon Judgement Day upon Tokyo, which is pointless since he loves this country rather fondly."

The Colonel merely shrugged. He was a soldier, not a politician. Giving his superior a fierce look of determination, "Regardless, I have a team ready on standby prepped to intercept them. Just give me the order."

He hummed before an idea suddenly came to mind. "Delay that order." Seeing the Colonel's confusion, "I want your team escorting our subjects. I believe a field test is in order just to test their effectiveness at of this moment." And if they just so happen to receive the artifact, all the better.

Raising an eyebrow, "You wished to send our Gastrea after them?" he asked. "They're not fully trained." He then frowned. "What should our men do should they turn on them?"

"Sedate them," he replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I want my subjects back alive. Do what you have to do. Retrieve that artifact if you can. It would be more useful in our hands than in Tendo's."

"Right." With a head nod, the Colonel walked away to inform his men of the change in plans.

Once the Colonel was got, he let out a sigh before continuing forward, his mind working overtime to decipher what Tendo was up to. As he neared the mess hall, he started taking his gloves off. As the left gloves came off, it showed he had a tattoo of sort on his hand.

It was symbol of a pentagram mark with complicated wings drawn at the tips of the pentagram along with five distinct feathers.

 **XoX**

 _Location: A mine in Southeast Japan_

 _Time: 12:18 pm_

A man enshrouded in a whitish-gray cloak walked down the tunnel, his face hidden from view. Concealed within his cloak, attached to his left hip, was a Glock handgun. It was a gun he never used in combat but rather for crowd control and intimidation purposes. Attached to his right hip held many of his tools, though his enemies will never know. Held in his right hand, which had a gray armguard attached to it, and visible for everyone to see, is a midnight-black, Varanium long sword with a four prongs cross guard along with a short chain dangling from the base of the hilt.

Behind the tunnel in which he came from lies many unconscious bodies, some still groaning from the pain.

He made no sounds as he walked down the path, seemingly gliding. His black sandals didn't even leave any footprints. Soon, he came upon a locked, metal door. Lifting up his right leg, he then mustered an appropriate amount of strength before kicking the door down, causing it to grind against the ground before it stopped.

Stepping in, he saw a man in your stereotypical thug uniform (biker vest, piercings, and black clothes) with a green Mohawk. He was obviously afraid of the man in the white cloak since he would not stop shaking while pointing a submachine gun at him.

"D-don't come any closer!" he shouted, refusing to run even though he was trapped in the room.

The cloaked figure merely tilt his head, as if confused and curious about something.

"I mean it! I'll blast you full of holes if you come any closer!"

The figure slowly took a few steps forward, as if taunting the thug. Seeing as though he couldn't back down, he pulled the triggered and watched as dozens of bullets rained down upon the man. As the gun emptied, the smoke cleared, and the last of the bullets hit the ground with a clanking sound, the cloaked figure was nowhere in sight.

"You really need to work on your aim." Jumping at the unfamiliar voice behind him, he attempted to use his gun to bash the target's head in only for the sword's hilt to bash _his_ head and a fist to impact against his face and send him flying, instantly knocking him out. Once the thug was down for the count, the figure sighed. His clothes still looked the same; not a speck of dirt on them. It was as if he took a walk in the park instead cleaning out an underground mine.

"I honestly don't know why they bother fighting back," he muttered out loud from behind the gray mask that covered the bottom portion of his face. "Makes everything so much more complicated. Oh well. Bad guys will be bad guys I suppose." Making sure his target was secured, he puts away his sword before moving on to his secondary objective.

Liberation of the mine workers.

It didn't take long for all the mine workers to be assembled. Actually, his infiltration didn't go as stealthy as he wanted since one of the workers caught him knocking out the guards and warned the others. As a result, almost a hundred of them evacuated the premises during the confrontation with nobody being none the wiser. The ones that were left included eight girls and one teenage boy.

Oh well. Made his job easier. And since nobody was killed, all the better.

Approaching the group, he saw they were somewhat separated. One of the girls stood closely by the boy while the rest were in their own group. It kind of confused him since all of the girls were the Cursed Children but he didn't dwell on it much. As he walked toward the boy/girl pair, they tensed.

The girl was dressing in a coat with checkered patterns on the inside, a mini-skirt, and shoes with thick soles. She had twintails hair, clasped in large barrettes. When she saw the cloaked figure approaching, she went in front of the boy in an attempt to shield him.

The boy had dirty work clothes on him. When he saw what his friend was about to do, it warmed his heart. However, he knew it was also pointless. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he move her away and slightly behind him, a gesture she was surprised with herself.

As he saw the scene play out, he tilt his head before resuming his walk. As he approached the pair, he crouched down so that he wasn't towering over them. He eyed them carefully before asking, "What's your name?"

"T-Tsunehiro," the boy answered nervously. "This is my friend, Shuri." Red eyes followed his every movement, making sure he didn't do anything to harm her friend.

"Well Tsunehiro, Shuri," the duo blinked at the warm voice he had, "Now that the mine is shut down, what will the two of you do now?"

"U-um well," he stammered. The question caught him off guard. "I think we'll find an apartment and I'll see if I can get a job that can support the two of us."

"Tsunehiro…" Shuri looked at her friend in surprise, a blush adorned her face. Cursed Children such as herself aren't well received in society. The fact that her friend is willing and wants to accept her in his life is worth more than all the money in the world. It made her feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside.

It meant the world to her.

So lost in thought that she missed the cloaked figured looking her way, studying her before returning his gaze back to her friend. After seeing what he was looking for, he nodded. "I see." His voice snapped her out her stupor. He reached into his cloak, causing them to tense. Once he found the item, he pulled it out to reveal…

Money?

Beckoning the girl forward, she lifted her hands for the figure to place the money on her palm. After seeing the amount, the duo looked back toward the man in question. "Why are you-" she started.

"This should be enough for a few month's rent as well as groceries. That should give you enough time to settle and find a job."

"I-" Shuri and Tsunehiro were at a loss for words. "Thank you." They bowed their heads before moving to leave the mine, talking animatedly along the way.

He chuckled as he saw their team dynamics. It's nice to see others out there treating the Cursed Children nicely.

Speaking of which, "What will you girls do now?" he asked of the remaining seven people.

They looked toward each other unsurely. None of them have a place to go except for the Outer Area. While the mines were indeed harsh and they were often mistreated, the used-to-be owners of this place fed them regularly and provided them with a place to sleep. Even though the conditions were harsh, it was still better than nothing.

"We're not sure," one of them spoke timidly. All of them had their heads down as if they've given up on everything. An air of despair surrounded them.

Eyes soften, he slowly made his way toward the girls. Once he was within a foot, he crouched down to their eye level. "Would you like to come live with me?" The girls perked up at that albeit with caution. "You wouldn't be the only children there. There are other girls there as well, just like you."

Eyes widened, they couldn't help but ask, "Really?"

Nodding his head, "Yeah. I make it my priority to look after girls such as you all," he said this while looking at all seven of them with kind eyes.

"Who are you mister?" one of them asked the question on all of their minds. If this was going to work, and if he was telling the truth, they wanted to know who he was.

Raising a hand, he slowly removes his hood, allowing his sun-kissed blond hair to flow freely from their cage as well as for them to see his cerulean eyes. Reaching up to his mask, he pulls it down, allowing the girls to see three whisker-like marks on each of his cheeks.

"My name is…"

 **XoX**

 _Location: Tokyo Area_

 _Time: Around 8:23 am_

"Dammit." A young teen couldn't help but sigh as he walked home.

He is a teen at the age of 16 years old. He is of small frame and messy dark blue hair, with slightly slanted eyes and blue irises. His dark blue hair partially covers the whole of his forehead; reaching down below his eyes with a parted set of bangs untidily forming. Further; several strands of his unkempt hair, having gaps in several locations, arch around his thin eyebrows and hover on top of his thick eyelashes.

Additionally, he dons a black suit covering his body entirely. The jacket is mostly opened; a single button connects both sides. Underneath the jacket, there is a white shirt with a large turtle neck held together by a black tie around his neck. The shirt underneath the jacket is kept in messy standards, as one of the sides is inside the pants whilst the other is left out in the open. He wears a pair of black pants with two pockets, each serving as inventory for his wallet. He travels around in high black shoes that have a much lighter color at the bottom.

His name is Rentaro Satomi, one of the many Civil Security Teams (or Civ Sec Team for short), a Promotor, and along with his Initiator, the two of them safeguards the Tokyo Area from the threat of the Gastrea.

Sadly though, that was one of the reasons that put him in this situation.

Several hours ago, his boss, Kisara Tendo, President of Tendo Civil Security Corporation, received a call of a possible Gastrea in the area. Since their company wasn't exactly well known, business has not been good. As such, she practically demanded that Rentaro and his partner, Enju Aihara, one of the Cursed Children and his Initiator, rush to the scene and eliminate the target before anyone else could.

And that's when things came tumbling down.

He and Enju were actually on their way to the market where they were having a food sale. When Kisara called, they had to change direction to quickly get the job done, to both get paid and make it in time for the sale. Along the way, Enju fell out of their bike.

She wouldn't let him hear the end of it.

And when he arrived on the scene, without Enju since she was several blocks back, two of the cops were killed by a mysterious clown face who then proceed to gun down three more cops. The guy was strong, and to make matters worse, he wasn't even trying.

Rentaro clenched his fists as he remember the departing words.

" _I am he who will destroy the world." Yellow eyes glowed behind the mask. "And no one is going to stop me."_

He was a freak. Luckily though, they managed to find the victim. Sadly, however, the infector was nowhere in sight and the victim turned into a Gastrea themselves, meaning they were put down. Enju joined during the attack and shortly after, gave him an earful.

On the bright side, they managed to make it in time for the food sale.

Their joy were quickly ruined once their boss gave them, and by them he meant himself since he sent Enju home, a harsh talking to for not getting the money for the service. In an attempt make up for it, he called the detective to collect the fee.

Only for said person to thank them for doing a free service and hang up.

And to top the day off, he blew up on her when she touched the sensitive topic known as his parents.

Rentaro sighed once more. "This day isn't turning out how I want it to be," he muttered.

He just recently got done with his talk with his teacher whom he calls "Doc". In reality, his teacher is actually Doctor Sumire Muroto, one of the Four Sages and top researcher in the world as well as leader of the "New Human Creation Plan" in Japan. In all honestly, the talk left more questions than answers.

As he came closer to his apartment, he pushed all stray thoughts away. He did make a mental note to make up for Kisara later. Opening the door, he noticed Enju's shoes by the doorway. Placing his own footwear besides her, he then removes his jacket and tie and put it on the coat rack.

Not finding Enju anywhere in the living room or the kitchen, he guessed she was currently taking a bath. Seeing it was late and they were both famished, he made his way toward the kitchen.

Might as well put those bean sprouts to good use.

 **XoX**

 _Location: Tokyo Area_

 _Time: Around 8:32 pm_

"…And that's how the mission went, Lady Seitenshi," reported the white, cloaked figure in a professional tone. "The Yakuza that occupied that Varanium mine are now finding themselves in a cozy little cell at the police department. As for the workers, most of them escaped during my infiltration. As for those that stayed, they quickly left after I made sure they were in the condition to do so."

The Protector of the Tokyo Area nodded her head as she both listened to the oral report and well as read the written one. The hidden meaning behind his words were not lost on her. "I see." She folded the paper and placed them aside. Looking at the man, "Good work Spectre." She gave him a small smile. "Your pay will be given to you tomorrow. Please pick it up when you have the chance."

The figure gave a small bow. "As you wish, Lady Seitenshi."

She looked toward her guards. "Can you leave us for a few moments?"

The guard nodded their heads and left the room. Spectre has been working with them for almost two years. If he was a threat, they would have known it by now. Besides, this was hardly the first time the request was made.

Her advisor gave her a questioning look. When she nodded her head, he bowed before dismissing himself. Of course, he didn't leave without shooting a look toward the figure, one that the masked man kindly returned.

Once old man Tendo left, Lady Seitenshi sighed. "Could the two of you at least get along with one another Naruto?"

Said person removed his hood and pull down his mask, feeling the disguise was unneeded now that it was just the two of them. "Honestly, we get along pretty well," he admitted. "It's only on matters involving the Cursed Children, which he knew were at the mine and that I now most likely have under my protection."

Seitenshi's lips twitched before she schooled it. While she was glad the children are now safe, it doesn't excuse the fact her advisor and best… agent(?) were ready to get into another shouting match. "Nevertheless, please restrain yourselves when it comes to this matter."

Naruto crossed his arm and frowned. "I still don't see how you're not taking the matter seriously, princess. If I recall, you're an avid support for Cursed Children Rights yourself."

"For the last time, stop calling me princess," she said with a small frown.

Shaking his head, "Never going to happen. You dress like royalty, act like royalty, you even talk like royalty." Her light and refined voice solidify that claim. "Besides, the name fits you!" he gave her a wide smile.

The Protector rubbed her forehead, basically resigning to the nickname that has been around since he started working. "At least don't call me that in public," she said in a low voice while avoiding his gaze.

"Don't worry," he waved his hand dismissively, "I know when to be serious and when to joke around."

"Right." She couldn't deny that claim. "However, to answer your question, while it's true I'm a big supporter for their rights, I mustn't let my personal feelings interfere with my work." She stood up from her desk and walked toward the window. Her reflection appeared as she gazed upon the Tokyo Area. "The lives of many others lies within my hand, not just a few girls, sad as it may be. I can only do what's best for this country." Shaking her head, "Doing otherwise will cost me my position if not more."

Naruto merely shook his head. "I still don't get why you accepted this job in the first place." That was one of the thing he couldn't wrap his head around. "Politics is cutthroat."

Seitenshi smiled softly. "If I don't do it," turning her head, "Then who will?" Enchanting whitish-purple eyes turned toward him.

"There are many others who can fill your role," he pointed out.

"But how will you know they won't abuse this position?"

Silence was her answer.

"That's one of the reasons why I'm doing this." She returned her gaze to the outside world. "I may be young. I may be inexperienced. And I may be naïve…" Something clicked in her. "But I know what I must do. Even if the odds are against me, if it will help others out, I will kindly take the risk. That is why I am doing my absolute best to push this bill forward. I believe if the new law is passed, the people here in Japan will be one step closer to fully recovering from the event ten years ago."

"I thought you said you wouldn't let your personal feelings interfere with your work?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Seitenshi let out a small sigh. "I did," she said softly. "As much as I want to bill to pass, I must still look at the big picture, deal with the problem from multiple angles instead of one." Moving back toward her seat, she sat and clasped her hands in front of her. "There are multiple parties that wished for none less than the complete eradication of those girls you shelter. Many of their reasons hold merits. However, it is also driven by hate."

"You're telling me," he muttered. The attack of the Gastrea, much like the attack of Kurama, opened up a new door filled with hate, fear, paranoid, and desperation. Anything remotely connected to the cause of their resentment is treated with the upmost prejudice. It's idiotic at its best. Sadly, fear can drive people to do many things.

She nodded her head in agreement. "It is why I want this new law to pass and put into effect. By allowing the Cursed Children to peacefully coexist with everyone else, they will see the girls are just like them: human albeit with a difference. Their views might change for the better. And when that happens, like I've said before, we'll be one step closer to recovering. The wounds from the war ten years ago is still fresh in their minds. This is the most effective way of healing that wound."

Naruto let out a deep sigh and raked a hand through his hair tiredly. "I wish politics was more like fighting: short and to the point."

Seitenshi laughed, something that is rare given how much pressure she is constant put under. The sweet and melodic laugh was like music to his ear, causing him to smile as he basked in the sound. "If politics was like fighting," she started once her laughter died down. There was still a smile on her face. "Then the world just might be a better place after all."

Naruto chuckled, agreeing with her statement. Everyone can dream can't they? "It's getting late." He eyed the clock. 9:27 pm. ' _Wow. Wasted an hour just talking.'_ "As much as I want to continue our talk, I know you have a busy schedule uphold."

"Sadly, you're right," she sighed exhaustedly and in resignation. The work of a politician is never over. "We must pick up on our conversation at a later date. I do enjoy our little sessions." She gave him a small smile.

"As do I." He returned the gesture. "Perhaps the next time you visit my lovely home? The girls adore you." He then chuckled. "They still can't believe I know someone as famous and beautiful as Lady Seitenshi herself, even though I told them I'm just that awesome."

Seitenshi giggled, something she wouldn't dare do in public. "Beautiful am I?" there was a slight teasing tone in her voice and a small blush that was unnoticeable thanks to the makeups she had on.

Naruto raised his hand, "Their words, not mine," he said with a small chuckle and smile. "On a completely unrelated note, you look amazing as always princess."

"Thank you." This time, there was a noticeable blush on her face. However, whether it was from his compliment or his nickname for her is yet to be seen.

"Any time." His smile was still in place. Seeing as though she hasn't dismissed him left, "If I may?" he tilted his head toward the door.

She blinked. "Of course." After that, she went to organize her desk while avoiding his gaze. As he reached toward the door, Seitenshi remember something. "Ah, Naruto?" Seeing his pause and curious expression, "There will be a meeting at the Defense Ministry tomorrow afternoon composing of all of Japan's Civil Security Corporations," she stated. "I would like for you to be there when it starts."

Raising an eyebrow, "Something wrong?" It wasn't the first time he intended meetings that had to do with national securities and the likes. But a meeting involving every Civ Sec Teams in Japan? Something must be up.

Seitenshi bit her lips, eyeing the documents to the side. She then looked at him in the eyes. "It will all be explained at the meeting."

The mercenary of course noticed her glancing at the folder but didn't pry. If she was going to tell him tomorrow then so be it. So, all he did was nod and say, "I see." Pulling up his hood and mask, he then opened the door, stepping halfway through. Looking back, "Good night then, Lady Seitenshi." He started to slowly close the door behind him.

"Good night."

 **XoX**

Naruto couldn't help but frown as he walked home. It felt as though something big was coming and it was going to appear soon. Some may call it paranoia; he calls it instinct. That's what kept him alive for so long after all.

' _I don't like the feel of the wind,'_ he mused as a breeze came and go, as if confirming his suspicions.

Deciding to take his mind off of the subject, he wondered back to the events that led to where he is today. An accident in the sealing matrix caused him to end up in a different dimension full of out-of-this-world creatures and humans trying to survive the epidemic. Somehow, he ended up taking care of around seven dozens Cursed Children ever since he arrived here causing him to work more in order to feed that many mouths.

While the pay given to him for working for Seitenshi was good, when one has that many mouths to feed, the money quickly disappears. As a result, he had to get another job to make up for it. It was a good thing he had his Pervert-of-a-Godfather books with him when he came here.

Unsurprisingly, no matter where he went, perverts were still perverts.

Of course, he'll be a reckless charge if he kept adult books laying around for any of the girls to stumble across and find. That thought made him shiver slightly. It was one of the reason why, whenever he worked on the adult novels, he'll move to a different location. He actually has a safehouse nearby in which he uses to store items or keep inappropriate books away.

He wasn't _that_ irresponsible.

The book that he _does_ keep around the house that he writes are the heavily, _heavily_ modified Icha Icha series in which all sex scenes were removed and more focused toward plot and character development as well as Jiraiya's first book _Tales of the Utterly Gutsy Ninja_. There are of course romance in the modified versions but enough to satisfy the fantasies of 10 years old girls.

Suffice to say, the books were a hit and more than paid for the daily amount of groceries consumed.

Speaking of food, in order to make sure they never ran out of it, he made a decent-sized pond using his powers (to prevent accidentally encountering a Gastrea in a naturally made pond) as well as a good-sized garden allowing them to somewhat be self-sufficient. While serving as a food source, it also allowed the girls with something to do. Some found a love for gardening and all found a love for swimming in the pond on a hot summer day.

Naruto chuckled at the memory of the countless water fights that broke out and the joy on their faces.

Of course, he didn't make the pond or garden right away. It was only after a few months in that he was able to save up enough money to afford a better place to live. There was an abandoned mansion a few miles away that was in good shape. After talking about it with Seitenshi, he was able to purchase the place as well as the plot of land surrounding it. Of course, he wanted the location to be a secret, something she agreed to. Only a handful knows of its location and only one can actually enters it aside from himself.

Ever since he took the girls under his wings, his progress in the Sealing Arts grew exponentially. Detection, illusions, optical camouflage, electromagnetic field, etc. are just _some_ of the security that surrounded the place. Nothing could get in without him knowing and if they did, the illusions he placed all over will make them wonder endlessly for weeks. He designed it specially to drive away any wandering Gastrea, which are more or less smarter than humans.

If the Gastrea can't get in, then how can humans? He already had a counter for the cutting edge technology humans are so fond of. He made sure to keep the outside world out and the girls in. They can't leave without him knowing. And if they did, the illusion he placed will make them wonder back.

It was amazing what one can accomplished when given the proper motivation. For Naruto's case, the safety and wellbeing of the girls.

He might be overprotective, but he wasn't taking any chances. Luckily though, none of the girls wanted to leave the technically "not existing" place. It was practically and literally invisible to the world.

And should they somehow, by some miracle, managed to bypass all the security he had, they'll have to deal with Kurama. Long story short, he remember that one time when they were fighting Obito when Kurama took over to talk with Kakashi and Gai. Since he could do that, then it was possible he could do it with a Shadow Clone as well. When Naruto bought it up, Kurama was slack-jawed for not thinking about that sooner. The end result was Kurama being able to "leave" the seal whenever he processed a clone in order to feel the outside world since if he were to actually leave the seal, Naruto would die.

Of course, this came with a bonus. Some people have fences, guard dogs, cameras, and turrets to defend their home. Him? He has a bijū capable of transforming from pup-sized to 50 stories tall in which a single tail can level a mountain and a single Tailed Beast Bomb has the power to level a continent and then some.

Yeah, he wasn't really worry about the girls' safety with Kurama around.

Naruto snickered when he remembered how said living mass of destruction almost dying at the hands of several little girls when Kurama showed them what he looked like when at the size of a puppy.

Oh the amount of blackmail materials he had was simply a gift from kami.

After they got over their initial shock and confusion of how a fox has nine tails and could talk of course. It was hilarious how fast the girls got Kurama wrapped around their fingers, even though the kitsune will never admit to liking them.

"Ah good times," he said out loud as he was almost home. There was a small forest surrounding the estate filled with his seals. Anyone wanting to enter the place has to get through it. As he walked by, he felt the seals recognizing him as a friend and thus ignored him. The tall canopy provided him with cover in case anyone was trying to spy on and follow him. A perfect natural defense barrier if he say so himself. Upon reaching the front door, he inserted the keys and gentled opened it.

"Oof!" He barely had enough time to brace himself before he was unceremoniously tackled into the ground. His hood was knocked off as a result.

"Big Brother/Father!" the culprits whom tackled him yelled out.

Laughing, he pulled down his mask and wrapped his arms around them. "Hey girls." He smiled widely at them. "Did you behave well?" They all nodded their heads, smiles on all their faces.

"They weren't a problem at all," a voice said.

Turning toward it, "Thank you for watching over them Matsuzaki," he said with a smile.

Said man nodded back with a smile of his own. He was an elderly, tall man with pale skin. He had combed, short hair that gives view to his rather large forehead and small eyebrows. He wear a pair of oval glasses. He wears a small, buttoned up shirt and large boots along with a wooden cane.

Naruto found him over a year ago when he was scouting the Outer Area for more Cursed Children to take in (once he learned he could support more that is). When he discovered there was an underground hideout, his adventurous side got a hold of him and he ended up finding Matsuzaki, who was taking care of some of the girls as well.

They talked, and after Naruto deemed him as a good person who shared his interests, he offered them a place to live. Of course, he also mentioned that should he refused, Naruto would understand and would still lend a hand nevertheless. Needless to say, Matsuzaki placed his trust in Naruto and since them, was acting as an extra care keeper whenever he was away working. Of course, he didn't want to abandon his hideout in the chance other girls came to seek shelter but his worries were put at rest when Naruto stated he'll look after the hideout himself, using a few shadow clones of course.

He knew Naruto was from a different world. How else could he explain the blonde's abilities? In fact, all of the girls knew about his powers and accepted him. As far as they were concerned, since he treated them so well, they didn't care where he was from. As for Matsuzaki himself, he was proud to admit he has then seen everything and just accepted it as it is. After all, since the young man wanted to go through such lengths to give the girls a happy future, keeping a secret is but a small price to pay.

Matsuzaki just wished there were more kindhearted people out there in the world like Naruto.

"Now girls. I think it's time you let Naruto there off the ground." The elderly man chuckled at the sights of a powerful blonde pinned down by a bunch of ten years old.

"Awww!" Said girls whined but reluctantly back away, causing Naruto to feel bad before kissing their foreheads before ruffling their hair, causing them to smile again. Giggling, they then ran back inside to continue doing whatever it was they were doing, Naruto and Matsuzaki following in suit.

"They're as lively as ever," the blonde said with a smile.

The elder hummed in agreement. "Only when you're in the house. It really brighten their day whenever they see you," he stated, causing Naruto to scratch the back of his head sheepishly.

He of course knew the girls looked up to him. At first, many saw him as the guy they wanted to marry. Suffice to say, he quickly diverted that to something else before it became a thing, settling for something more family oriented. When the girls called him "Big Brother", it warmed his heart to hear they saw him as such.

And when some of them started calling him "Father", one moment he was standing upright, the next he was on the ground and passed out. When he came to, he was met with the worried faces of several girls who sworn never to call him that again. Naruto told him that it wasn't their fault and the reason for his fainting (something Kurama _still_ holds against him to this day) was because he grew up without a father so being called one really took him by surprise.

When they asked if they could call him that, he smiled warmly and told them, "It would be an honor."

And after learning what he does for a living, they saw him as some sort of hero. Though they were worried about him, both Naruto and Kurama eased their worries stating there's practically nothing in this world that can truly endanger him so he'll be staying by their sides for a long time. They became more relaxed after that as well as understanding, though there were still traces of worries in their eyes.

Suffice to say, Naruto became more cautious after that just so he wouldn't worry them to death.

The sounds of music entered their ear and the two adults shared a smile before going forward. In the living room held the majority of the girls as well as Kurama. Said kitsune was horse-sized at the moment laying around while the girls were all over him, petting his fur and/or snuggling. This was the musical room in which all the instruments were kept. There were several rooms just like this one albeit for a different purpose.

Naruto figured that since he couldn't bring the girls to the city, he'd bring the city to them. Since he had enough money to spare thanks to his books, he practically spoiled them with whatever they needed. Of course, for girls who didn't have anything to suddenly have the ability to have anything they wished for, they didn't ask for useless items nor did they take said items for granted.

He drilled the concept of money into them well. It didn't help he wouldn't mind spoiling them though.

The source of the music came from Maya whp was playing a Christmas song, her favorite genre, at the piano for all to hear. While Naruto had a thing for the color orange, she had a thing for the color red (Kurama swore they were somehow related). She wore a red musician hat and a red, unbuttoned jacket and with a white polo underneath. Her skirt was of the same color as her jacket and on the right side of it was a large, yellow 'smiley' badge attached to it.

When she turned her head and saw Naruto standing there, her face broke out into a large smile and she went back to playing on the piano with renew vigor, pooling her feelings into each note. The reason Maya loved Christmas music so much was the concept of family and love. For a Cursed Children, that was their dreams. Through the song, she was practically telling him so much she loved him and how grateful she was for giving her and the others the chance to live.

Needless to say, tears started flowing though everyone still had a smile on their face. Making his way through the group, he decided to stay and listen to Maya's song. Once he sat down, the girls swarmed him, hugging and thanking him before settling down as they listened to the finale. Once she was done, she stood up and gave the audience a curtsy. At that moment, the room erupted in clapping and cheers before rushing to give her a hug, while being careful to not damage the piano of course.

"You were amazing Maya!"

"That song was so beautiful!"

"You have GOT to teach me how to play like you!"

"I wish I could play like that."

"Uncle Kurama…?"

" **Yeah?"**

"Are you okay?"

" **I'm fine. There's… just some dust in my eyes that all."**

"Father, are you… _crying_?"

"*sniff* no."

The room burst into giggles as they part way for Naruto to Maya. She all but ran into Naruto arms and he gave her a loving hug which she happily return.

"I'm proud of you," he told her with praise a parent would tell their child, causing her to smile brightly. Looking around, "I'm proud of all of you."

"Awww!" The girls squealed before moving in to have a group hug.

Sadly however, the moment was ruined when Natsuki walked into the room with an annoyed expression. She was wearing a white cooking apron on top of a yellow nightgown with pink designs at the bottom. She was holding a brown teddy bear to her chest with her left arm while also having her right hand at her hip.

Honestly, she just looked plain adorable.

"What's going on here?" she demanded.

The girls "eeped!" before moving behind him as if he was some sort of shield. Even Kurama, his loyal friend, hid behind him with the rest of them.

' _Traitors.'_ "Oh, hehe, um hi Natsuki!" he waved nervously at her. "How's it going?"

Puffing her cheeks out and crossing her arm so that she was hugging the teddy bear close to her chest, she tried to appear as intimidated as possible. "Well, it was going fine but when I finished cooking dinner, nobody was present." Putting her hands to her hips and tapping her feet, "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Big Brother/Father/ **The Brat** **did it!"**

"Wha?" he shot them all a betrayed look. He just got here dammit?!

"I see." She sighed before calming down. Putting on an oh so sweet smile, "So you're the reason why the food I worked so hard on is now getting cold and ruined." A purple haze appeared to her left before it started to take form of a demonic, human mask that one would see out of a horror movie. To her right, and something that is utterly possible, an image of a menacing, demonic bear appeared to accompany the other mask, courtesy of the teddy bear she held which was giving him an evil look.

Seeing how her mask was coming out as well as the bear's, the girls and "Uncle" Kurama bolted out of the room, a trail of dust in their wake, leaving Naruto there for himself.

' _Oh this means war.'_ Plotting his revenge aside, he refocused his attention back on the pair of demonic mask. Sweats covering his face, "Did I ever mention that you look stunning this evening?" When all else fail, sweet talk your way out.

"Flattery will get you nowhere," Natsuki commented, smile still in place as she started walking toward him.

' _Crap.'_ "B-but it's true! Yo-you look a-absolutely amazing! And M-Mr. Fluffy looked as handsome as always!" He eyes darted from one end of the room to the next, looking for an escape.

Standing right in front of him, Natsuki sighed, instantly dispelling the masks that will fuel many nightmares to come. "What am I going to do with you?" she asked dejectedly.

Naruto hung his head in shame, causing her to reach up and pat him on the head. Suddenly, a grin broke out and he picked the girl up and swing her around in circle, causing her to squeal and giggle, demanding that he puts her down though it lacked conviction. Putting her down, he then gave her a hug and a kiss on the forehead. "So what's for dinner?" he asked with a cheeky grin as if the last few minutes didn't happen. It was actually a part of their crazy family's antics.

Natsuki merely huff and turned her head, blush adorned on her face. "I'm not telling you."

Simply adorable.

Picking her up and ignoring her protest, he placed her on his shoulder before moving into the kitchen.

"Big Brother!" she squealed out, face flushed with embarrassment. "Put me down! You know I'm afraid of height!"

"But Natsuki dear, it's much faster this way!"

Whining, "Big Brother!"

"Oh before I forget, Lady Seitenshi will be visiting us sometime soon."

"Really?" she perked up at that.

"Yep!"

"That's wonderful!" she exclaimed. Blinking, "Can you please put me down now?"

"Nope!"

 **XoX**

Dinner went on without a hitch. Of course, when you had as many people in a building as Naruto did, table arrangements were a bit of a problem at first since everyone wanted to eat with him. That problem was quickly solved when Kurama suggested using clones though Naruto was vehemently against it. The girls, however, didn't mind and were all for it since they knew there were just too many people here for Naruto to solely pay individual attention to.

When Naruto asked them why they were so okay with it, they pointed out that he was the first person to treat them so kindly and since he'd taken the liberty to taking all of them in, spending time with a clone is but a small price to pay for it. He of course almost cried right then and there after seeing how understanding they were and promised to spend time with all of them equally whenever he could. He wouldn't, in good conscience, allow his clones to interact with them all the time, especially when concerning things such as tucking them in at night in which case he'd gladly do it himself without clones, a statement they caused the girls to love him even more.

After everyone had settled in and started eating, praising Natsuki for the good food while they were at it, Natsuki the Cook went to sleep and Natsuki the Mascot resurfaced. There's an unspoken rule in the mansion that stated whenever Natsuki is cooking, you follow whatever it is she wished for lest you get subjected to the dreadful demonic masks that she and the teddy bear _somehow_ had the ability to summon.

Naruto never taught Natsuki how summon stuff. He didn't teach anyone how to fight or use their powers because he learned that the more they used their powers, the higher the corrosion level increases. Once the levels reached 50%, the girls will then turn into a Gastrea. Even though the Time Delaying Seals he made specifically to stall the raise of the levels in their bodies worked, it didn't _reduced_ nor _cured_ them. As such, he pretty much up and forbidden them from using their powers, after he explained to them why they shouldn't do it of course. Needless to say, they agreed.

As for how a _freaking stuffed animal_ had the ability to summon demonic masks, well, Naruto had nothing. Kurama was looking _way_ too innocent when it was bought up for some reason…

Natsuki the Mascot was actually their nickname for her. She adored the yellow nightgown and with her innocent and adorable looks, which are intensified with the teddy bear, it came with an agreement she'll be the mascot. The blush she held when they told her that only solidified the choice. As the mascot, everyone adored her. As the cook, everyone was scared to death.

It was hilarious, adorable, and scary at the same time.

"So what happened to the seven girls I dropped off earlier?" Naruto asked seeing how he couldn't find them anywhere and just now remembering them. He didn't see Kurama either but given how the kitsune didn't need to eat, he wasn't too worry. He was probably playing with the girls that had already finished eating.

Maya, who was sitting beside him, answered, "Runo gave them a tour of the place, Father. She spent the entire day with them," pausing to take a bite and consume the meal, "They're in her room, sleeping. Poor thing. It was an exhausting day for them." Taking a napkin, she wiped some sauce off of her face. "Runo opted to stay with them until they wake up. Which should be-"

"Big Brother!"

"Now." Picking up her food, she quickly moved it out of the way when Runo came tackling into Naruto. Was she afraid of her clothes getting dirty? Not at all. Was she afraid of Natsuki bringing out the masks because she spilled her cooked food? Ab-so-freaking-lutely.

"Haha! Hey there Runo!" He gladly returned the hug and ruffled her hair. She beamed upon seeing him. Her outfit in consist of a yellow shirt and a white dress with pink designs. She has maroon wrist gloves that are fingerless, orange and white stripped knee socks and brown shoes. "How did it go with our soon-to-be new family members?"

"It went really well!" she was practically jumping with joy. Looking back, she saw that six of the girls had already decided to join in with everyone eat the food while the last one looked totally lost. Beckoning her to come forward, "Big Brother. Let me introduce you to one of our new friend and family member, Ruby."

Said girl let out a meekly, "Hi," while hiding behind Runo, trying to be a small as possible. Ruby is a ten year old girl, just like the rest of them, dressed in a black blouse, a black waist cincher with red lacing and a skirt with red trimming, completed by a red, hooded cloak held to her shirt by cross-shaped pins. Her hair is shoulder-length with a red tint to it. Interesting enough, she has silver eyes.

Naruto idly wondered if Runo showed them Maya's room because that's the only reason he could find for so much red. Speaking of which, "It looks like someone else shared the passion as you do for the color red Maya," he grinned and turned to look at her only to see a cartoonish outline of her. "Huh?"

"Eek!"

"You're my perfect sister! You're just so~ adorable!"

Naruto, and the others, turned toward the commotion; only to sweat drop or giggle at the scene in front of them. Maya was all but suffocating Ruby in her bone crushing hug while at the same time jumping up and down like a, well, girl.

Naruto shook his head. Ruby won't last a day at this rate.

Eyeing Runo, "Did you by chance led Ruby into Maya's room?"

Said girl stilled and blushed. Avoiding his gaze, "Uh maybe?" her response came out meekly. "I wanted to get her back for the prank she pulled on me last week!" she defended heatedly. Slumping her shoulders, "I can't believe it backfire."

The blonde merely patted her on the shoulder. To truly become a part of the family, the newcomer must first prank at least 10 people without getting caught. He wanted his girls to be just like him in the pranking aspect. It was an induction ceremony of sorts, a rite of passage into this crazy family. Pranks were encourage as long as they don't go too far or get too personal. That, and he didn't want any of them to miss out on the fun.

Strangely, Kurama was all for the pranking thing… Something about creating mass destructions?

"These things happen Runo." Naruto nodded his head sagely. "And frankly, Maya is a better prankster than you." Runo puffed her cheeks out in indignantly, causing Naruto to give her a small hug and kiss on the cheek. "Go get some food." Runo obeyed, grumbling as she went to grab something to eat. Turning toward the still hyperactive Maya, "Knock it off Maya. She's turning different shades of blue and purple." His tone with full of amusement.

"Oh!" Quickly letting go, they watched as Ruby had swirls in her eyes and had no sense of balance. Maya placed her hand over her mouth in horror, afraid she had already broke her new sister.

Sweat dropping, he ordered Maya to sit her down in a seat while he went to grab her some food. When he came back, Ruby was looking much better but fear was in her eyes as she nervously glanced toward Maya every now and then who was looking sheepish for scaring her. Placing the food in front of Ruby, he heard her stomach rumble and her eyes to sparkle as she stared at the food before digging in.

He chuckled at the scene, which drew Ruby's attention. Eye widening, she pointed at him. "You're wearing a cloak too!" she all but squealed. Blinking, he look toward his outfit to see that he indeed was still in his work uniform. It seem the fun caused him to forget to change out. Oh well. "That's so cool! I thought I was the only one who likes wearing cloaks!"

Biting his lips and restraining himself from glomping the girl, he nodded. He didn't have the heart to tell her this isn't what he'd normally wear because she reminded him so much like a little puppy with the way she acts.

Hurting a puppy is a big no-no.

Luckily, Natsuki came to the rescue. Unfortunately, it was Natsuki the Cook. "While I know you're new here," Ruby turned toward the source only to pale in fright. The masks were back! "It would be highly rude for you not to eat the food I worked so hard to make now wouldn't it?" That oh so sweet and innocent smile should be a crime. She then turned her attention toward Naruto, causing cold sweats to break out. "The same goes to you too, Big Brother." Eyeing them both, she crossed her arms. "Do I make myself clear?"

Shakily nodding their heads, the cloaked duo and others, who weren't even the victims but were still scared nevertheless, shouted in unison, "Yes ma'am!"

Just like that, the air of dread disappeared. Natsuki giggled before making her back to the kitchen with a skip and hop.

"She's scary."

"Tell me about it."

The red and white cloaked duo shivered.

Maya shook her head. She could already tell Ruby and Father were going to get along so well, especially with the cloaked figure look they have going on.

"What was that?" Looks like they weren't quiet enough since Natsuki heard them.

"Nothing!"

Naruto blinked. "Oh wait. While you're here," Natsuki and Ruby gave him confused glances. Standing up, he whistled to grab everyone's attention. "Great, now that I have your attention, let give a warm welcome to our newest additions to the family!"

The seven girls flushed with embarrassment as the room erupted in cheers and celebration but the nevertheless returned it and thanked everyone.

Looking at the scene, Naruto couldn't help but smile happily. Now, nothing else mattered. He didn't worry about finding a way home. He didn't worry about fighting the Gastrea. He didn't worry about protecting them from the world. He didn't worry about what was to come from tomorrow's meeting.

All that mattered right here, right now, were the smiles on each of their faces, and the happiness that illuminated the entire room.

 **XoX**

 **AN:** Before I forget, I need to make this clear. I've only seen the anime and the manga. I have not read the light novels at all. I tried searching for it but to no avail. As such, due to that, this story will mainly be focused on the anime version since it's further ahead of the manga. However, I will include a few elements from the manga as well as the light novels every now and then thanks to the information **extremeninja09** provided me with.

Naruto's appearance is Konoha's ANBU Captain Uniform (white cloak instead black) along with their gray armor pieces without the white mask (Kakashi's mask except light gray). His sword is Ichigo's sword while in Bankai form from Bleach that he kept sealed in his right wrist.

I forgot to post this last chapter. Whoops.

 **Runo –** Character from Bakugan whose name there is Runo Misaki. Similar in appearance as well as persona. She's proud, eager, headstrong, kind, caring, and is a tomboy. She's the unofficial leader of the group.

 **Maya –** Character from Arpeggio of Blue Steel whose full title is _Heavy Cruiser Maya_ (it's all about ships there). Similar to her manga appearance as well as persona. She's childish, lively, hyper, social, doesn't like to be forgotten, and loves instruments as well as singing. She's the musician.

 **Natsuki –** She's actually an unnamed Cursed Child in the show. She made some cameo appearances throughout the anime actually. Purplish hair, wears a yellow nightgown with pink designs at the bottom, and always holding a white bear with a bow tie on it. OC persona. Might be a little based off of Miya Asama from Sekirei. She's the cook as well as mascot.

 **Ruby** – Character from RWBY whose name there is Ruby Rose. Similar in appearance as well as persona. She is impulsive, naïve, and innocent, but when necessary, she can be serious and dependable. She also loves cookies and strawberries. She's the "puppy".

Ruby was an unplanned character. It just sort of happened. I had a hilarious scene in mind when I thought about how she'll fit in with the group's dynamic and I just had to add her. I may or may not add more girls from different shows in here since add more would complicate things. The red and white cloak thing was unplanned as well.

Forgot a Q&A section also. Whoops. I had a lot going on .-. I pmed the readers back but never posted it on here so that everyone can read it.

 **Q: After you finish this, can you get into the light novel and keep going maybe?**

 **A:** Err, I've never read the light novel so probably not. Besides, I can't come up with stuff from scratch. I need a template of sort and an idea of where I'm going. Not to mention, I have no idea where the authors are going at all. Plus, the scientific stuff will be lost on me.

 **Q: Would Shino be in Tokyo or is this a random Omake?**

 **A:** That one is a random Omake. Though I might make it a running gag in the future for comic relief.

 **Q: Will Naruto work alone? Or will one of the Cursed Children become his partner?**

 **A:** Mixed feelings on that. Still undecided. Lots of things to decide as well as the pros and cons of it.

 **Q: Are you making Ruby different on purpose? Because what I understand is that cursed children have RED eyes not silver.**

 **A:** If you're referring to my mentioning of silver eyes at the beginning, I deleted it. If you're referring to the mention of her eyes toward the end, it's intentional. The girls don't NATURALLY have red eyes. They have their own different eye colors. Their eyes only change to red when they're using their powers or overwhelmed with a lot of negative emotions which will trigger the color change.

Think of Naruto at the beginning. Normally, he has blue eyes. When he was experiencing many negative emotions, like Sasuke leaving Konoha, he drew on Kurama's powers and his eyes turned red. Same with the Cursed Children. It's a similar concept.


	5. Setting the Stage Pt 1

Shout out to **FosterFarms** for being the beta for this chapter!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Black Bullet, the picture, or some of the Ace Combat elements I'm using in this story.**

 **XoX**

 _The Great Gastrea War Several Years Ago…_

I can't believe this is all that's left of our force.

We threw everything we had at them.

Tanks, helicopters, planes, ships, chemicals.

All of our military, converged on one location.

We were outmatched.

The Gastrea… their strength were insurmountable.

Thousands of lives were taken every few minutes.

Finally, the defense line was broken.

All Hell broke loose.

It was every man for themselves.

We ran, and we didn't look back.

…because the Gastrea were right behind us.

 _-Unknown #5_

 **XoX**

 _Present Day…_

"There will be a meeting at the Defense Ministry today."

"Oh?"

"All Civil Securities Corporations will be present for it."

"I see."

"Do you know what you must do?"

"Of course."

"Make sure you get it done."

"Do not worry. I'll make sure the Stage 5 Gastrea is successfully summoned."

"Good. Don't fail me like you've did yesterday."

"I won't. I'm surprised you're okay with this plan of action."

"Hmph. The people needed to be reminded of how terrifying the Gastrea truly are."

"Does this have anything to do with your undying hatred of and anything associated with them?"

"I didn't paid you to discuss philosophy."

"Very well. What'd you like me to do about the pests that would undoubtably get in the way?"

"Do what you must."

"With pleasure."

 **XoX**

 _Time: 8:03 am_

"Honestly," a small girl started with a small pout while crossing her arms, "normally, a gentleman doesn't refuse a lady's offer when she makes it." She's Enju Aihara, a Cursed Children, Rentaro's Initiator, his roommate, and one of the main causes of his never-ending headaches.

Enju Aihara is a ten years old girl with long crimson hair tied in two knee-length pigtails, emphasizing her small body and leaving the back of her neck slightly bare. Enju has two large, black, bunny designed tags tying her hair. Her forehead is covered by bangs split in the middle, each side reaching to her eyes and covering the sides of her cheekbones.

Her eyes are rather soft, but do have a slight edge to them. They have large red irises and very small, black pupils. She is currently wearing an orange and white shirt with a small duck design at the center of the shirt inside of a light-orange circle along with a brown skirt with orange patterns at the rim.

"Normally, a lady doesn't come on to gentleman like that," was Rentaro's counter. Sending her a deadpan look and in a flat tone, "Besides, you haven't hit puberty yet."

The reason they're having this discussion during breakfast? Enju sees Rentaro, a 16 years old boy, as someone she wishes to marry someday. She always announces her "undying love" for him whenever a chance presents itself, causing the man in question to become embarrassed and for his headaches to start. Enju occasionally walks around the apartment naked since she doesn't mind showing off to her _soulmate_.

For instance, last night, after she got done with a bath, she came to eat dinner in nothing but a towel, causing Rentaro to reprimand her before they could actually eat. Afterwards, when it was time to sleep, Enju opened her arms and told Rentaro to take her.

His response? Turning off the lights and closing the door, ignoring the flaming ten years old girl just outside his room who then proceeded to knock down said door and hit him silly before the two of them finally fell asleep together.

Covering her chest and face flushed, "T-they're gonna grow out soon enough!" she said defensively and heatedly.

In an uncaring tone, "Giving up on lost cause is a part of being human." He stirred his cup of coffee around a bit, idly wondering if he should pour more in.

Wanting to be overdramatic, she cried. "Wahhh!" Recovering and putting her hands to her hips in a sassy posture, "Yeah whatever. I don't see any grown up girls out around you. You're so pathetic and I can just keep on asking you to." Making an adorable face and raising her vocals a few notes higher, "Oh brother! Please give me your needle of love!" Slightly giggling, "It's the same as saying 'I love you!'"

With a slight twitching of his eyebrow, "Less tempting me down the road to Hell," giving her a small scowl, "and more eating your breakfast!"

"O~~Kay." She then happily bit into the toast.

Rentaro sighed. As annoying as Enju may be, he didn't hate her. Actually, he loves her and sees her as a sort of little sister borderline daughter. The happy and outgoing Enju he knew today was vastly different than the one he saw over a year ago. The smiles that she always has on now was such a rarity back then.

When he first met her, her eyes were devoid of any emotions. She walked around with no goal in life, an air of gloominess surrounded her. She rejected him harshly, not wanting anything to do with him because humans were one of the reasons she was treated that way. Whenever Rentaro would try and get her to open up, she would glare and/or ignore him. The food he would always cook for her was forgotten as she never felt like eating. The hostility she showed him back then wasn't something he'd be forgetting any time soon.

It was only when she was near death by starving herself that she finally ate. And for the first time since Rentaro had known her, there was a flicker of life in her eyes. Apparently, his cooking had an effect on her. Since then, little by little, Enju began opening up more. The progress was slow at first but eventually, Rentaro managed to have get her out of her shell and let go of her hatred for humanity.

Occasionally, he'd idly wonder if what he did was a good thing since the girl herself has been making his life a living Hell. Then again, he wouldn't have it any other way.

Not that he'd ever admit it of course. Can't encourage Enju to try harder in her antics.

But recently, his views on Enju started to change. She started to become attractive in his eyes. If Kisara was the gloomy beauty, than Enju was the ray of sunshine that could light up any room.

Another thing he noticed that had change was whenever he had to give Enju her shot to suppress the corrosive levels inside of her. Every Initiators, Cursed Children trained to fight, had to take one daily in order to suppress and prevent the levels from reaching 50% or else they'll turn into a Gastrea. What separate Initiators from the normal Cursed Children is that Initiators use their powers daily. The more they use their powers, the higher the corrosive level increases hence why the suppressant shots were needed.

And the shots were not pleasant. Back then, whenever he administered the shots, he would wince when he saw her reaction before returning back to normal. Now, however, whenever he gave her the medicine, the moment he saw the pains in her face, he would feel guilty inside. The way she closed her eyes to bear the pain, the biting of her lips, the way her body tensed. It hurt him inside to see her like this, which was strange since it never happened back then.

It was as if-

"It's her everyone! Lady Seitenshi!" a reporter's voice on TV drew their attention. "Lady Seitenshi has made an appearance in the balcony. Please take a look."

The camera moved from the reporter standing in Tokyo Area 1 to the house which held the area's protector. Standing up in the balcony was Seitenshi in her trademark white dress and hat. Beside her was the ever so vigilant Kikunojou Tendo, Kisara's Grandfather.

And the man who saved him ten years back as well as offered him a place in the Tendo household after his parents… _went missing_.

"Hey, isn't that old man your-" Enju started before she was cut off.

Not wanting Enju to bring up the memories, "Hurry up and eat already." There was a hard tone in his voice. "We gotta go." He then proceeded to move away from the table, causing Enju to finish eating in a hurry.

He was never happier to take Enju to school.

 **XoX**

 _Time: 11:15 am_

"Ahhh this is the life."

" **You've said it brat."**

"Hey Kurama, pass the drink?" Not even looking, said kitsune wrapped one of his tails around a glass of lemonade on the table and passed it to Naruto. "Thanks!"

Kurama grunted in return.

Since the meeting at the Defense Ministry was a few hours away, Naruto decided to take the time for a little R&R with everyone else. The two of them were currently laying out in beach chairs, Naruto in a white t-shirt and orange shorts and Kurama as his usual self, drinking lemonade, and bathing in the sun. The girls were all currently in their bathing suits, playing around in the pool and have a grand time if the giggles and splashes of water were any indications.

And Kurama was just lazy like always.

He ducked as a tail went to smack his head, causing the kitsune to click his tongue in annoyance.

The pool was something he made since he didn't want the girls to _always_ take a swim in the pond. It wasn't that he thought it was dirty or dangerous (he had seals attached to control water levels as well as purify the water to both pond and pool), but rather the fact that they actually eat the fishes in the pond. And frankly, eating something that came from a place where he _knew_ people were swimming in wasn't exactly appealing to him.

That, and he didn't want to accidently kill the fish population there. It's their source of food after all.

Now, one may wonder why Naruto himself wasn't in the pool with the others. Truth is, he added a special coloring dye in the water that will only appear after a certain amount of time as pass. Once he leaves for the meeting, which is when the time will run out, the dye will show itself and anyone that used the pool would be blue for several hours.

Payback for bailing on him when Natsuki came last night. Traitors.

The reason Kurama wasn't in the pool is because he hates water.

Naruto swore he was part cat or something.

Cue ducking of another tail attempting to hit him.

" **Brat."**

"You know you love me."

" **Tch."**

"And you know you love the girls as well," Naruto pointed out. At first, Kurama wanted absolutely nothing to do with the girls. He honestly hated people in general, children included. That was then, and after a few months, Naruto noticed how Kurama began warming up to them, willing to do anything they asked to make them happy.

It gotten to the point where the girls accepted him as a person since he could talk, even though he was a fox, and referred to him as "Uncle Kurama".

Naruto could have sworn he saw Kurama shed a tear when they heard it but said kitsune vehemently denied it.

" **I could never love the little munchkins,"** he denied, causing Naruto to roll his eyes. **"I have an image to protect."**

Snorting, " _What_ image?"

He was then faced with a growling and glaring kitsune.

Which would have been more intimidating if Kurama wasn't wearing sunglasses and had sunscreen on his nose.

" **Shove it."**

"Oh please," rolling his eyes again, "the girls know you're a big teddy bear."

" **Quiet you."**

Naruto stuck his tongue out. "Make me." He sent Kurama a challenging glare, one the kitsune happily returned. Just before they could get into it, the sounds of yelling and screams drew both theirs, and the girls in the pool, attention.

"I mwid I mws swwry!"

"Get back here you cookie thief!"

"Ah, Natsuki! Calm down and put down the ladle!"

"Hehe, I love this family!"

Running across the lawn at full speed was Ruby, her red cloak waving in the air. In her hands was a cookie jar which she was holding onto dearly. Her cheeks were puffing out like a chipmunk, and based on what they heard her said, it was safely assumed she had a face full of cookies. Her eyes were full of fear as she ran for dear life.

Right behind was Natsuki, bear in one arm like always and ladle in the next. She had an angry and vicious expression on her face as she chased down Ruby while waving the ladle in the air threateningly, as if wanting to hit her on the head for stealing the cookies. Oh, and the purple, demonic masks were out and in full effect.

Behind Natsuki was Runo, dressed in a yellow shirt and white skirt as usual. She had an exhausted expression on her face as she tries to calm down Natsuki. Sweats covered her face as she desperately yelled for the cook to stop but to no avail. She had one outstretched hand, hoping to at least get a hold of Natsuki's shirt to end this chase.

And at the end of the chase was Maya, donning her trademark red and white look. She had the widest smile on her face as she ran after the trio in front of her. In her hands was an accordion, which she was playing, to add music to the chase. It was a cartoonish song that made this entire chase something one would see out of a cartoon itself.

A girl in a red hood, whose mouth was full of cookies, running away from a cook waving a ladle around like a weapon followed by someone trying to run damage control, plus someone who was there for the ride and provided music.

Yup. Definitely a cartoon. Or, in this case, a typical day for one crazy family.

As such, everyone burst out laughing, giggling, or sweat dropping at the crazy yet very comedic scene just now.

After he had calmed himself, "And you said you don't love them." He gave the kitsune a pointed look.

Turning his head, **"I don't."**

"Uncle Kurama!" Maya's voice came out from the house. It seems Natsuki finally caught Ruby and Maya had gotten bored. "It's time for the tea party!"

" **I'm coming Maya dear!"**

Naruto tired his best to hide his snickers but to no avail.

Pointing a tail at the blonde as he walked inside, **"Not a word."**

Looking offended, "But I didn't-"

" **And if you even** _ **think**_ **about taking a picture, I'll show the whole world what the girls dressed you up as for Halloween."**

Paling at the thought, he suddenly shuts his mouth. In an attempt to inform the girls on the cultures of the world, on Holidays, regardless of whether it happened in Japan or not, they would follow the traditions of that specific Holiday. For instance, on Halloween, Naruto bought a truckload of candy as well as costumes for the girls.

Needless to say, they were ecstatic.

After the girls all had costumes, they noticed Naruto wasn't in one. When he bought up the fact Kurama wasn't in one as well, they told him Uncle Kurama didn't need one. He tried to talk his way out of it but after seeing the pleading eyes of many, _many_ girls, he caved in. Naruto told himself it wouldn't be that bad anyways.

He forgot he was dealing with several dozen _ten years old girls_.

' _So much glitter.'_ He assumed the fetal position and began rocking himself back and forth, raincloud hovering overhead. _'Why was there so much glitter? Why would ANYONE need that much glitter?!'_

That was the day he realized his sweet, innocent, little girls were actually devils in disguises.

Seeing how Naruto was indisposed of at the moment, Kurama nodded his head proudly at his handiwork.

' _ **Serves him right.'**_

The girls in the pool looked at the scene confusingly, wondering why their Big Brother/Father figure was acting like that.

It wasn't anything they did was it?

 **XoX**

 _Time: 12:10 pm_

"Defense Ministry?" he couldn't keep the shock out of his voice as he heard what Kisara said over the phone. He was in class at the moment but he didn't care about school that much. Plus, it was break time anyways.

" _That's right. Look outside."_

Turning his head, he nearly dropped the phone in surprise.

Standing outside, looking up at him from below was Kisara Tendo, his boss, and childhood friend.

She is an attractive girl with long eyelashes, fair skin, and violet eyes. Her outfit consisted of a black dress, designed to look like a flower at the end; petals slightly patterned and revealing her thighs. The edges of the bottom piece spot a light blue color and, on the inside, a much lighter color. The sleeves cover her entire arms, folded at the end. Her legs are hidden under black thigh high socks and she wears a pair of high shoes.

Kisara was around Rentaro's height, which meant she was by no means short. She has a slender curvaceous figure and long legs. Cut in the traditional Japanese princess style, her hair is choppy, straight, and dark in color. Her hair covers most of her forehead, with it still visible from its slight disarray, sides of her cheeks and jawline.

Additionally, due to an incident that happened when she was younger, she suffered from kidney problems.

"The hell Kisara?" he hissed into the phone. "Did you _have_ to appear in front of my school of all places?"

" _No,"_ she admitted shamelessly. In a perky tone, _"But I wanted to!"_

Rentaro groaned into his hands. "This is payback for yesterday isn't it?"

" _You got that right mister."_ He could almost feel the evil smirk she had on. _"Now get your ass out here."_ If it wasn't for the fact she was his boss and childhood friend, he would have made a remark at her for ordering him around.

However, since she was, he merely sighed, hung up the phone, and exited the class.

And of course, since people saw the slacker being all friendly with a beautiful girl from Miwa High School, a private school for rich people, rumors started to spread.

With that, Rentaro pretty much kissed his peace goodbye.

"About time you showed up." She was standing there with her arms crossed, smirk in place.

"Yeah yeah. Can we get this over with already?" He glared slightly at his friend, who took it in stride. The two began walking toward the train station. "Why are we needed at the Defense Ministry anyways?"

"Dunno," Kisara admitted, causing him to raise an eyebrow. "I got the call a few moments ago and rushed over here to get you."

"I see." He then remembered something. "Should we grab Enju as well?"

Shaking her head, "There's no time. The meeting starts soon and we're running late as it is," she explained. "Besides, there won't be any fighting, only talks which would no doubt put her to sleep."

He couldn't argue against that. As hyper as Enju may be at times, boring talks can put anyone into slumber.

As soon as they reached the crosswalks, the traffic lights turned green, preventing them from crossing over lest they wanted to risk being hit by a car.

Nodding his head, "Right." Deciding to ask something that has been on his mind, "Why are you attending Miwa High anyways?"

Glaring slightly at her friend, "I still have my pride as a Tendo you know!"

Rentaro raised both hands in surrender. "I'm just saying," he started with a few cold sweats on his face, "you're always saying how we never have any money. Maybe if you transferred to a public instead of Miwa High where the fees are high…"

Kisara hmphed and turned her head away, not wanting to look at him. She continued walking once the traffic lights turned red and all cars stopped.

Her friend merely sighed and followed.

While she was a technically a Tendo, she all but disowned the name. She moved out of the Tendo household, cut off all funds and worked to support herself ever since then. Rentaro, being her friend and not having any loyalty toward the Tendo household itself, followed her. Her branching off happened a long time ago.

When she saw her mother and father killed right in front of her. By Tendo members no less.

Ever since then, she's been working nonstop to get stronger. Her dream is to revenge her father and mother by reaping vengeance on the Tendo responsible for their deaths. She even went as far as to ask him for help when the time should come. Naturally, being her friend and actually seeing what happened, he agreed.

The thing was, the Tendo household wasn't some run-of-the-mill family. Ever since the beginning, their leaders have been in power one after another. It was a distinguished family even among other noble houses. Kikunojou Tendo, head of the Tendo Household, and Seitenshi's advisor, held the highest position.

Rentaro silently sighed. He never told his friend this but ever since she began this path, he'd been afraid. He's afraid her revenge would cloud her mind, changing her for the worst. He's afraid she'll lose herself in the process and forsaken all moral codes just to achieve her goal. But most of all, he's afraid she would one day cause their own friendship to break and shatter to the wind, never again able to be repaired.

"Rentaro?" Her voice snapped him out of his train of thoughts. "Are you okay?"

Glancing at her direction and seeing the concern in her eyes, it reassured him that it might not happen. For now at least. "I'm fine," he reassured her. "Just thinking, that's all."

"Yeah." She softly sighed. "I'm worry about the meeting myself."

Her response caught him off guard. Quickly recovering, "What about?" He'd rather not let his fears out just yet.

Biting her lips, "Honestly, I hate government officials." She then shakes her head. "They look as if they're telling the members of Civil Security Corporations 'just be grateful that we give you a job'."

Puzzled, "What you mean?"

Kisara sighed and shook her head. "You're hopeless Rentaro." He ignored the insult with ease. Wouldn't be the first time she said that. "For starters, the memories of the war are still fresh in their minds. Anything, or _anyone_ connected or remoted connected to the Gastrea-"

' _Cursed Children. Initiators. Enju…'_

"-are treated as if they're nothing more than pests or diseases. Since Civil Security Corporations allow the little girls to work beside and walk among humans, well…" she trailed off, letting his imagination finish it for her.

' _Yeah…'_ he clenched his fists together. "Couldn't we have just declined coming to the meeting?"

"And that brings me to my next point," she told him sternly. "Weak and small companies like ours can't afford to. We have no choice but to obey or else we won't receive a job from them. And considering our profits, we really don't have much of a choice."

"So basically," he started once he thought about it, "they have us Civil Security Corporations on a tight lease." The more he heard about the government, the more he started to hate it.

Kisara nodded her head. "Exactly. We're nothing but puppets for them to manipulate at their will."

"It can't be that bad could it?" He didn't know who he was reassuring at that point.

"And that brings me to my third point." Rentaro idly wondered how she got so smart. "The government is very jealous. There are no theoretical limit to an Initiator's abilities. Top-class Initiators can practically maintain military balance in the whole world by themselves." She voice then had a slight edge in it. "That's why the government wants to keep all Civil Security Corporations close. It's so they can keep checks and power over us."

Rentaro shook his head at what Kisara just told him. Just like that, his view on Japan was shattered.

"Of course," she continued in a much lighter tone. "There are some officials that aren't like that and are actually fair. However, those numbers are few and far between. There might not be a lot of them but they're still there."

He let out a small breathe of relief. There were still some hope after all. He then noticed something. "So we're basically walking into enemy's territories?" It was less of a question and more of a statement.

"Correct."

His eyebrow twitched. "So _that's_ the reason you've bought me along." He gave her the stink eye. "Bodyguard duty huh."

Sending him an impressed look, "You catch on fast." She then looked forward. "There might be some hope for you after all." There was a slight teasing tone that annoyed him.

"If that's the case," he started with a sigh, "then why didn't we bring Enju? You admitted yourself: we're walking into the enemy's playground here."

"Well, like I've said before, there won't be much fighting so bringing Enju along was pointless." She then looked at him. "And to be frank, you're sort of an asshole." Was that a compliment or an insult? "With you around, I doubt they'll try anything funny."

Slumping his shoulders, "Good to know," he muttered.

The rest of the trip was made in comfortable silence. None of them had anything left to say after that little revelation and frankly, he was still busy digesting everything Kisara explained to him. He never been one for politics, preferring to handle things with his fists. She, however, was the head of their company so it was pretty much required for her to learn it.

Upon reaching the train, they noticed it was empty aside from the two of them. Taking a seat, they relaxed as they waited for the train to start moving. Feeling a weight on his shoulder, he looked over to see Kisara resting her head there.

"Kisara?..." he was slightly startled by this. He also felt the train starting to move.

"Sorry… I'm feeling tired all of a sudden. Let me borrow your shoulder for a moment. This always happen after I ate something. I can't sleep at school…" she confessed.

Raising an eyebrow and slightly moving his shoulder to a better position, "Can't? Why?"

"I'm a Tendo… I'm supposed to set an example. I can't have people see me like this." Her voice grew softer at the end and eyes slowly closing. "Just for a few minutes," she muttered before succumbing to sleep.

Rentaro stares at her for a few moments, taking in her features. His heart started beating a little faster after seeing how beautiful she was. The way her lips parted when she exhaled, her intoxicating scent, her angelic face, her body swaying to and fro thanks to the train…

He then shook his head to dispel that train of thought. Kisara was his friend. He couldn't do that. It wouldn't be right.

' _I wonder what Enju would have thought if she knew-'_

He shook his head once more. Why did he cared what Enju thought?

' _It's not like I liked either of them.'_

' _Right?'_

 **XoX**

 _Time: 12:50 pm_

Naruto couldn't help but sighed as waited for the meeting to start. He had his elbows on the table, fingers clasped in front of him as he rested his head on his thumbs. He would have gotten here sooner but he was too busy putting his revenge in motion. Out of all the people that abandoned him to face Natsuki's wraith last night, only Kurama and Maya have not been pranked. The rest should be-

"EEK!"

A distance scream of little girls' voices reached the ears of the conference room, causing everyone to look around for the source and wonder if they were hearing things.

Naruto skillful hid his smirk. It seems the timer ran out. The little girls should be looking like human blueberries right about now.

' _Revenge is sweet.'_

Anyways, back on the subject, Maya got pranked after he switched out the tea for her tea party with something he made using whatever he could find around the house. It wasn't anything harmful: just something that tasted even worse than Sakura's cooking.

He shuddered as he remember the food pills she made to _help_ him. Suffice to say, Maya now held the unofficial record of the largest spit take ever. Good kami that thing went far.

As for Kurama, well, he never told anyone this but Natsuki is actually his favorite out of all of them. It's not because she's adorable, even though it's true. It's not because she's an _amazing_ cook, even though it's 100% true.

No, she's his favorite because out of all the girls, _she's_ the only one that helps him prank "Uncle Kurama". She's his partner-in-crime. The embarrassing pictures he had over the kitsune, where did you think he got them from? There was no snowball chance in Hell the bijū would ever, _ever_ allow Naruto to take an embarrassing picture.

And that's where Natsuki comes in. Whenever Kurama was doing hilarious things, Natsuki would take pictures, discreetly of course, and then give them to Naruto with the kitsune being none the wiser. No one even suspects Natsuki to be capable of doing such a thing because of the air of innocence and adorableness surrounding her.

When she was Natsuki the Mascot that is.

She's his favorite. Not that he loved the other girls any less though. He loved them all equally. They're unique and special in their own way and he wouldn't change that for the world. He loved them exactly the way they are and nothing less. However, since none of them ever helped him prank "Uncle" Kurama, Natsuki held the spot as his favorite, even though the demonic masks scares the crap out of him.

It was a weird relationship but coming from someone who befriended a _living mass of destruction_ , he wasn't one to complain.

Getting back at Kurama took longer than expected which was why he had arrived here several minutes. Upon entering the room, he noticed that the room was packed except for three seats, one of which was his own. It was a giant room near the middle level of the building. Multiple reinforced windows were placed as a wall, preventing people was accidentally falling out as well as giving a clear view of the Tokyo Area below.

A long, rectangular table was placed in the center of the room, multiple chairs accompanying it on each side. There was a massive flat screen plasma TV on the wall, no doubt used for broadcasting purposes and/or in the event they couldn't make it in person. Those that were seated were the heads of their own respective companies, all donning formal attires. Behind each of them were, Naruto assumed, the best Civ Sec Team the company had and brought along as a show of power as well as protection.

Naruto's seat was actually at the far end of the table, opposite of where the plasma TV was set up. Since he wasn't in a company, and the fact he worked undercover donning his white cloak under the alias as Spectre, he drew a lot of attention since nobody had a clue who he was. That, and he was the only person seated who wasn't wearing formal clothing.

Not that it mattered. He always came as 'Naruto Uzumaki' instead of 'Spectre' when it involved meetings. Only a few actually knew the truth but they were very high up in the food chain so he didn't worry about his cover being blown.

It was actually quite entertaining as people tried to figure out who the mysterious blonde was since they knew he belonged here. How else would they explain the triangular plate indicating who he was as well as the guards allowing him to pass?

His attire for this meeting consisted of a long, black sleeved shirt with a pair of khaki. Over the black shirt was an orange, short sleeved trench coat with black flame designs at the hem. The edge of the coat was colored in dark red while the inside of it was colored in dark blue. For footwear, he wore a pair of black sandals.

As a mercenary, many rules such as dress code did not apply to him. In fact, Naruto was positive they couldn't do anything if he decided to show up in nothing but his underwear, not that he would mind you. He did not answered to anyone. Actually, he was only here because he _wanted_ to be, not because he _had_ to. They had little to no power over him except for Seitenshi herself but that was because she was a friend and close to his little girls which placed her on his good side.

The majority of the government officials were either in the neutral circle or the 'to be pranked' side.

Another perk included not following the government's regulations. Protocols are orders placed in case something happened. They're a guideline everyone has to follow, except for Naruto that is. For instance, standard procedure for apprehending criminals and searching their homes requires permission. In Naruto's case, he didn't _need_ permission. Anything that has to be done _legally_ , the blonde can bypass them to save time and trouble.

It's what makes mercenaries such as himself valuable due to how much leeway they have; but at the same time dangerous since they answered to no one but themselves or people of their choosing.

Of course, Naruto himself was no exception. When he started working, after showcasing the few abilities they already knew as well as a few others (he'll be an idiot to reveal _everything_ to them), many of them, especially the military, attempted to rein control over him and/or experiment on him.

Suffice to say, that did not end well.

Holding those that suggested such a thing at knife point and knocking out the guards like child's play, Naruto reminded them that he was only here because Seitenshi offered him a job. If it wasn't for her, he'd taken more… _drastic measures_. He had no loyalties, no affiliations, and no obligations toward the government. In fact, he even told them he could kill them if he wanted to since he didn't play by the rules.

Needless to say, they backed down. Even though they attempted to spy on him to gain more information, the blonde usually knocked out the tails and send them back as a message as well as destroyed any electronics, letting them know he wasn't someone to underestimate nor messed with. It also helped he bypassed their security, pranked all those responsible, left with nobody being none the wiser, and left a note stating his harmless prank could have been a bomb or somewhere along the line.

The message got across crystal cleared at that point and they decided to not agitate the mercenary any longer. While it's true they wished to have some control over him, they realized he was more valuable as an ally, or at least a neutral party, than an enemy.

They shuddered, knowing they would have been dead long ago had Naruto decided to kill them. Since then, relationships between most government officials and him were stable at best. There were of course a few persistence ones but they never acted. They all knew the lines that should not be crossed and kept a respectable distance away from each other.

The others, those that treated him fairly such as Seitenshi, managed a healthy friendship with him since they were, technically, on the same side. It'll be idiotic to not know the person you're working with, something Naruto agreed with. Of course, details were kept to a minimum, something they understood and respectfully didn't pry into.

Not that they blamed him; they did the same thing.

The sounds of the door being opened caught his attention and he slightly perked up at this. He was hoping the meeting was about to begin but after seeing who it was, his body deflated. Though, he couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the boy/girl pair that entered the room.

Both of which were surprised to see the amount of people in the room.

Based on the two empty seats as well as the nametags placed there, he figured the girl's name to be "Kisara Tendo" while the boy beside her was her guard of sort. The other empty seat was someone he actually knew so it couldn't be them. Oose and his assistant were good people, comedic and annoying but good people nevertheless.

' _In fact,'_ he narrowed his eyes, _'it's not like Oose to be late for this sort of thing.'_

Movements in the room caught his attention as he witnessed one of the Promoters, a giant of a human, moved to block the newcomer's path.

Shougen Ikuma is a hefty man with a vigorous, muscular build, and tan skin as well as of monstrous height. He has orange hair jagged upwards with several stands arching forward, coming down below his thin eyebrows. At the sides, he keeps a small portion of hair slicked down and reaching to the back of his head, which is covered by a bundle of orange hair in messy standards. His lower face is, however, covered entirely by a piece of clothing. The bandana around his face has a picture with a human's skull, including teeth and a nose.

He dons a military outfit, including the husky dark boots and the traditional pants with different color markings. His upper body is solely covered by a black tank top revealing his well-defined body build. On top of it, keeping his giant sword in place at the back, is a massive belt circling his chest and stomach areas. Near the collarbone, there are two crossbones and a cross necklace, as well as letters underneath saying "Kill or Die!"

"Well I'll be damned," Shougen started, eyes full of amusement. "They're really letting school kids into Civ Sec now."

The mercenary silently snorted. The guy wasn't wrong; the duo were wearing their school uniforms. _'I wonder how they'd react if I decided to tell them I was trained to fight in the (Konoha) military since age six?'_ he mused. That'll probably be something to watch.

The boy stepped forward. "Why don't you do us all a favor and step aside?" he all but glared at the giant.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that action. _'Small he may be compared to Shougen, but gutless he is not. Good on you kid.'_

"Eh?" said giant was taken aback by the guy's backbone, leaving him momentarily caught off guard. Quickly recovering, he did what only a brute would do.

Shougen head-butted the kid, sending him to the ground though he recovered.

The blonde winced. That looked like it hurt. The other Promoters were smirking, hoping to see a fight break out. The others however did not pay any attention to scene, opting to ignore it.

Though he had worked with several Civ Sec Teams in the past, it did not mean he liked them. There were only a few he actually liked. Most of the Promoters are usually ex-criminals, wanting to take the position to satisfy their own bloodlust and fight strong opponents. They cared for no one but themselves, not even their partners, the Initiators, the Cursed Children trained to fight against the Gastrea.

It was one of the reasons why he hated the government bar from a few. Most people hated the little girls but will still want to have a use out of them. Once their use ran out, the government will dispose of them. The girls they all hate, are the ones protecting the city from danger. Yet, nobody cared about that little fact because the girls are related to the Gastrea.

Ungrateful bunch.

Anyways, back to the situation at hand, the boy, whose name Naruto learned is "Rentaro" thanks to the shouting of the Kisara girl, managed to hold his ground and had his hand on his weapon.

"Hey kid," Shougen started to reach for his sword on his back, "you're a Promoter aren't you? Where's your equipment?"

"Equipment?" Rentaro was confused while Naruto narrowed his eyes.

Shougen just made his 'shit' list for referring to the little girls like that.

"Initiator," the giant clarified.

"Equipment," the teen repeated in disbelief. _'Enju is not-'_ He then glared at Shougen. "My Initiator," he tensed his body, preparing for a fight, "isn't equipment!"

The brute started to draw his sword, the other Promoters looked at the scene in anticipation. Naruto silently sighed as he prepared to intervene. As tempting as it was to watch them fight, and believe him when he said he was tempted to knock some sense into Shougen himself, he knew Seitenshi wouldn't appreciate it if they started a brawl in here.

' _I'm getting way too soft with her,'_ he mused with a silent chuckle. Luckily for him, he didn't have to intervene.

"That's enough Shougen!" a man in a gray business suit stated. Naruto figured the guy was the Shougen's boss considering Shougen did indeed stopped.

"Mister Mikajima," he said in disbelief. He was looking to draw blood dammit!

"If there's any bloodshed in here, _we're_ the ones who will get in trouble. I strongly suggest you follow my direction or leave right now," Mikajima sternly told the brute without even bothering to look.

Releasing his grip on the sword, he looked at Rentaro once more before moving back to the wall. "Tch, whatever," he said in an uncaring tone.

Once he moved back to his position by the wall, Rentaro got off the ground while Kisara sent Shougen's boss a grateful nod, a gesture he returned. They then proceed to their spot, located at the middle of the table. The girl, Kisara, sat down in front of the nametag "Tendo Civil Security Corporation" while the boy, Rentaro, stood behind her.

Naruto eyed the kid, Rentaro, for a little bit. Anyone who saw the Cursed Children as more than tools and as humans were okay in his book. He was sort of reminded of his younger self: willing to fight whoever that dared insulted his beliefs and friends, regardless of who they might be. He made a mental note to keep an eye on Rentaro for the near future and lend a hand should the needs arise. Something tells him the teen will play a large role in this society.

With the last bit of excitement gone, Naruto became bored again.

He sighed.

' _Still a few minutes left.'_

 **XoX**

"The big guy was Shougen Ikuma," Kisara started quietly the moment she sat down. She figured Rentaro should know the competition. "He works for Mister Mikajima. I've heard they said his IP rank is 1,584."

"Thousand level?" Rentaro asked worriedly with a bit of cold sweat.

The IP rank is a system of ranking published by International Initiator Supervising Organization, or IISO, to label a Civ Sec Team's strength. The rank number is based on the combined strength of an Initiator (Cursed Children trained to fight) and a Promoter (supervisor in charge of the duo) as well as number of Gastrea killed and battle achievements. Those with high numbers ranging in the hundred thousands are extremely weak strength-wised while those with low numbers in the hundreds are considered powerful and extremely dangerous.

Aside from determining one's strength, it is also considered as a strength benchmark. Shougen Ikuma and his Initiator's rank for instance are in the thousands. Rentaro and Enju were nowhere near that level. Should push comes to shove, they wouldn't last a minute against the brute. Which meant the chances of them actually winning the fight with Shougen just now was very low. Good thing it didn't come to that.

Kisara wasn't a Promoter nor did she actually have an Initiator which meant she wasn't registered in the IP ranks at all.

"That puts him at the top 1% out of the 700,000 Civ Sec Teams," Kisara continued. "He's that good. What's more, Mikajima Corporations have much stronger pairs than Shougen's team." She then looked at Rentaro in the eyes. "Be careful Rentaro." He nodded in agreement. Turning away from him, "By the way, you and Enju are currently ranked in the 120,000." She sighed theatrically. "Though we have a powerful Initiator, our Promoter is a hopeless idiot. Poor Enju. She deserved better than that."

Rentaro gave her the stink eye though he couldn't help but agreed.

' _Still,'_ he began eyeing the people in the room, _'you can't help but wonder: why are all of Tokyo Area's best Civ Sec Teams all in the same place?'_

Eyes landing on Shougen's Initiator, he noticed it was a girl with a small physique. She had thin eyebrows and thick eyelashes that arch around her dark eyes. Her blond hair was keep loose at the back, reaching her nape. A moderate-size bang covered her forehead and two section of her hair at the front was braided, reaching down to chest level.

She wore a small, tan sweater, with multiple knots on the right side, as well as an intricate design around the waist and sleeves. Encompassing her collar is a dark brown turtleneck jutting outwards, and long sleeves that cover her arms. Covering partial parts of her legs are tight, black shorts that elongate to the middle of her thighs. She had small white shoes on.

The girl in question, noticing Rentaro was looking at her, tilted her head in an adorable manner. Placing her hands to her stomach, she then mouthed the words, _'Do you have any food? I need to eat.'_

After figuring out what she was telling him, he sweat dropped. _'The Hell? Didn't expect that from meathead's Initiator.'_

Little did he know someone else caught the silent conversation between the two and made a mental note to slip something into the girl's pockets later.

Putting that aside, Rentaro continues to observe the occupants in the room. He didn't recognize any of the teams there, barring Shougen's team of course, nor was he familiar with any of the people in formal attires at the table. _'Hmm?'_ His eyes zero in on a blonde wearing a flashy outfit sitting down at the far end of the table, bored out of his mind and staring into the distance.

Whispering into his boss's ears, "Hey, Kisara," seeing he now has her attention, he nudged his head toward the person sitting at the end of the table. "Who is that guy?"

Following Rentaro's line of sight, she saw who he was talking about. However, she couldn't figure out who he was having not met him prior to this day. Helplessly shrugging, "Not sure. His nametag says 'Naruto Uzumaki' though. An invited guest maybe?" she half-asked.

They didn't see anyone else standing beside or around him.

 **XoX**

Hearing his name being called, he turned his head to meet Kisara and Rentaro, slightly startling them since they didn't know he could hear them. Giving them a small smile, Naruto lazily waved his hand in greeting, a gesture they returned. Having said his "hello", he resume to waiting for the meeting to start.

He enjoyed the fact people didn't know he had excellent hearing until he did something. The looks on their faces when they realized he heard every bit of their conversations about him is always quite funny.

They didn't have to wait much longer as the door opened and a Major General of the Self-Defense Force came walking in the room, drawing theirs attention and causing the presidents of Civil Security Corporations, barring himself, to stand up. Seeing this, the man waved his hand, urging them to sit down.

Glancing across the room, the staff officer saw Naruto and his eyes widen momentarily before he schooled his expression. Sending the blonde a subtle nod, a gesture the mercenary returned, he resume his scanning of the room.

' _I wonder how his kids are doing,'_ Naruto couldn't help but wonder. The Major General was one of those on his good side. Unlike most that wanted to use him, the staff officer understood and respected his decision as a mercenary. They had idle chit-chat at first but after several months, a solid friendship was born. Heck, it got to the point he trusted Naruto to meet his family. That, by itself, spoke volumes of how much trust the Major General placed in him.

Upon seeing an empty seat, the officer became slightly annoyed. "So we have an empty seat?" Eyeing the occupants in the room, "If you're not serious about this assignment, get out now. You're not going to be able to turn it down once we divulge our information." Seeing how nobody was making a move to leave, he continued. "Very well. We'll continue with the briefing." Facing the giant TV, he bowed.

Did he forget to mention the Major General reminded him of Ibiki Morino, the Proctor from the Chūnin Exams years ago, which is one of the reasons why they got along so well in the first place?

Moments later, Seitenshi and her advisor appeared on screen.

All of the presidents of the Civ Sec Team stood up in surprise, not expecting that to happen. Even Naruto was standing, though it was mostly out of respect for her.

There was a time to play, and there was a time to be serious.

He did, however, noticed the tension between old man Tendo and Kisara Tendo as the two practically glared at one another. He could even see the sparks involved!

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that. _'Definitely a family issue.'_

Rentaro on the other hand slowly inched away from Kisara, shooting both Tendo nervous glances as they burned holes into each other heads.

The blonde then noticed the recently empty seat of Oose suddenly had someone sitting in it. Raising an eyebrow but making no move whatsoever, _'What is Kagetane doing here?'_ He then glanced around the room and found Kohina standing behind Rentaro. He hadn't met the two of them since that fight two years ago. Not that he was complaining. Naruto was just simply curious as to where they went.

He then shot everyone a dull and deadpan look, resisting the urge to facepalm. _'They_ really _need to pay more attention to their surroundings.'_ He silently sighed at that. As tempting as it was to ask the duo why they were here, he honestly didn't care. Sure, they might be a little bloodthirsty but nobody was exactly sane.

As long as they didn't hurt his little girls, he wouldn't do anything. He wasn't going to play hero; that's not his main priority, not since he started taking care of the Cursed Children. But if they so much a hurt a hair on his girls, all bets were off. He'll hunt them down to Hell itself and Kurama will be more than happy to join in.

" _Good afternoon,"_ the light and refined voice of Seitenshi started, cutting him off from the death threats in his mind. He'll still keep an eye on them in case they tried something funny. _"Are you all well?"_ she asked with a small smile. Nobody answered her out loud, only nodding their head. Upon meeting Naruto's eyes, her smile widen a bit further. Wanting to return the gesture, he gave her a smile of his own and nodded in greeting.

' _You're as sweet as always Seitenshi. I need to ask when she want to come over so that Natsuki can prepare a special meal.'_ He then silently snorted. _'She used to be so picky with her food. After she was introduced to how 'common people' ate, as well as a taste of Natsuki's cooking, she couldn't get enough.'_ Realizing it wasn't the time for a time down memory lane, he refocused back on the topic.

" _Please make yourself comfortable. I'll explain the details."_ She waited until everyone was seated before continuing. _"I have two requests for you. First is that I ask of you to seek out and destroy the Gastrea responsible for the outbreak in the Tokyo Area yesterday."_ Everyone exchanged glances, seeing how easy the request sounded. Rentaro, Kisara, and Naruto however narrowed their eyes.

' _Why do I get the feeling there's more to it than that?'_ the mercenary wondered rhetorically. There was no way they needed so many people, _powerful_ people, just to hunt down one Gastrea. And judging from the looks on Rentaro and Kisara's faces, Naruto speculate they came to the same conclusion. Add to the fact Kagetane and Kohina are here and you have a recipe for disaster.

He still can't believe no one noticed them yet.

" _Next is the safe recovery of this case,"_ a picture of the case appeared on the screen, _"that seems to be hidden inside of its body. Please return the case immediately. That is all."_ Appearing next on screen of the fee for the completion of said requests.

 _One billion yens._

' _Okay. Now I_ know _something is up.'_ He shot Seitenshi a look as the people in the room starting talking among themselves, one that she interpreted as "we need to talk". She gave Naruto a subtle nod, agreeing to his request. He silently sighed. _'Why do I get the feeling this is old man Tendo's work?'_ he glanced toward the Tendo in question, causing him to break off of his glaring contest with Kisara to meet Naruto in the eyes.

Mister Mikajima raised his hand. "May I ask a question?" Seeing the nod, he continued. "Does the government have any information regarding the form and type as well as where it might be hiding?"

Seitenshi shook her head. _"Unfortunately, we do not have such information."_

This time, Kisara raised her hand. "The case Milady. What's inside of it?" Everyone in the room, Naruto included, became eager to her the answer as well.

" _Oh, and you are?..."_ Nobody can fault her for not remembering _everyone's_ names.

"Kisara Tendo. Of Tendo Civil Security," she answered proudly.

Surprised at the name, she glanced at her advisor to the side, _"I am somewhat familiar with you, President Tendo."_ She then looked at Kisara. _"But as a matter of privacy for the requester, I can't currently answer your question."_

' _So someone requested this huh.'_ Naruto began putting what he knew together. _'The only way for a Gastrea to get the case is if they ate it or the victim had it with them before they turned into a Gastrea themselves. The only reason why they would know the case was in the Gastrea the first place is if they sent the person out and they got attacked.'_ He eyed the people in the room. _'Add in the fact of how many people are here as well as the fee-"_

Kisara continued, unfazed. Naruto paused and listened in. He had to give her props for courage. "The infector was a Stage 1 Gastrea Spider. A single Promoter should be enough to handle it by themselves Milady. So tell us, why did you call in all these top-class civil security teams? One billion yens implies a whole lot of risks. Is it because of what's inside the case?"

Seitenshi didn't answer right away. After a moment, she closed her eyes and said, _"As I've said before you do not need to know that."_

' _-not to mention privacy, it would imply only someone very high up was the requester for this mission. Seitenshi is out of the question since she would have personally told me everything instead of dragging more people along in addition to me being the_ only _person she can order out on missions. The only one left,'_ he eyed the head of Tendo Household, _'is old man Tendo.'_ Naruto narrows his eyes. _'So I was right. What are you up to old man?'_ Seitenshi wouldn't retort to underhand tactics to get what she want. Tendo on the other hand…

A loud laugh echoed throughout the room, with people trying to find out where it was coming from.

Naruto sweat dropped. _'These people are hopeless and Kagetane is still as insane as always I see.'_

" _Who is that?"_ Seitenshi asked.

"It's me." Everyone turned toward the voice and were shocked. Sitting at Oose's seat was man in a red coat wearing a white mask with his feet on the table. People who were beside him quickly moved back in fright, not noticing when he appeared at all.

Rentaro growled. "It's you." _'The same person who gunned down those cops yesterday!'_ The man bent backward, sprang to his feet and climbed onto the table. Everybody, barring Naruto, watched on speechless.

He just wanted to know why Kagetane was here and to prevent any bloodsheds if possible.

The man then turned to face the giant TV. Turning off his hat, "My name is Kagetane. Kagetane Hiruko. At last, I have the honor of meeting you," he then bowed to Seitenshi. Looking up, "Our useless head of state." Naruto had to admit, even with the psychopath in the room and insulting her, Seitenshi managed to keep her composure which was quite impressive if he does say so himself.

Rentaro then drew his gun and pointed it at Kagetane, drawing his attention. Recognition flashed in those yellow eyes. "You seem to be doing well my boy."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. _'They know each other? No wait… Kagetane probably attacked him. Yup. Sounds like something he would do.'_

The teen tensed. Growling, "How did you get in here?"

Spreading his arm out like he was in a play, "There was a front door of course. Naturally, I had to swat a swarm of flies that got in my way." He then looked behind Rentaro while Naruto sweat dropped at his theatrics. "More introductions. Kohina, if you would?"

"Of course, papa." A girl's voice came from behind Rentaro followed by the sounds of footsteps.

The teen felt the hair on his body stick up. _'How did she get behind us? Better question: how_ long _has she_ been _behind us?'_

She then struggled to climb on top of the table, something Naruto found adorable. She was wearing a black dress with two crossed scabbards on her back, sheathing her two swords. Facing Seitenshi, she gave her a curtsy. "Kohina Hiruko. Ten years old."

"Not only is she my daughter, she's also my Initiator," Kagetane pointed out.

Kohina then noticed Rentaro pointing a gun at them. "Papa. He's pointing his gun at me. May I kill him?" she made no move to reach for her swords though.

"Patience my little love," was his reply. "In time perhaps."

She whined. "Papa~!" Naruto sweat dropped. He forgot how bloodthirsty the girl was. She was cute, yet vicious. Sort of like a mini version of Anko.

He twitched. _'I am_ not _dealing with a chibi Anko.'_

"What do you want?" Rentaro asked calmly but never pointed his gun away.

"Why, I'm here to throw my hat into the race of course!" he then faced Seitenshi. "And announce I'll be the one to claim the Legacy of the Seven Stars."

Hearing this, she closed her eyes since the secret was out.

' _The what?'_ Naruto couldn't help but wonder. He then glanced at Seitenshi. _'Whatever it is, it probably has something to do with the case. And since she didn't deny it, Kagetane was right. And that brings up a whole new set of questions.'_ Eyeing Kagetane, _'How did he know what was in the case? And how did he know what this meeting was about?'_ Narrowing his eyes, _'What's your game here? More importantly, who are you working for?'_

"Legacy of the Seven Stars?" asked a confused Rentaro.

"Of course!" he said joyfully. "The contents of the case! Or," his voiced lowered, "Did she not tell you?"

No could miss the accusations in his tone and words. She was keeping secrets from them.

The teen then remember something. "So that's why you killed those two cops for?" he gritted his teeth.

"Let's go over the rules, shall we?" Kagetane started, ignoring Rentaro's question. "There's only one: first one to the Legacy is declared the winner. Agreed? And if one of you wins," yellow eyes glowed behind the mask, "we'll go ahead and let you live."

The drawing of a sword caught everyone's attention. Turning toward the source, they saw Shougen drew his 10 kg Varanium Buster Sword and held it at the ready. "Enough with your crap, clown boy." He had enough of Kagetane's rambling. He then rushed toward the man with superhuman speed, both hands gripping onto his sword. "Time to die!"

Rentaro gasped. _'He's fast!'_

The masked man did not move. This is, until he heard a small popping noise and saw something else in bright color rushing in his direction as well. However, due to the trajectory, it was on a collision course with the giant. Curious as to what was about to happen, both Kohina and Kagetane jumped back just as the two blur met where he was standing moments ago.

Dust exploded from the spot Kagetane was and created a small shockwave inside the room. Many thought the masked man was down until they saw both him and his daughter jump out of the cloud of dust, surprise in their eyes, but not from the preemptive attack. Wondering what was going on, they waited for the dust to settle. And when it did, gasps were heard as everyone was shocked at the sight in front of them.

Shougen Ikuma, expert swordsman, capable swinging the 10 kg Varanium Buster Sword around like nothing, was being held back by the mysterious blonde dressed in orange. The thing was, he was holding Shougen back with _only one hand_ attached to the thin, midnight-black Varanium long sword. And from his facial expression, he wasn't even trying.

' _What the Hell! How is he doing that?!'_ were everyone's collective thoughts.

' _Naruto…'_ Seitenshi couldn't help but wonder what the blonde was up to. He never did things without a reason.

Dark eyes stared into blue eyes as Shougen tried to overpower the blonde. "Who the hell are you?!" he shouted. How dare he protected his prey!

"Your superior." His answer caught everyone off guard. Cerulean eyes hardened. "There are to be no fighting in this room. Understood?" nobody missed the deadly tone he had.

Still, Seitenshi couldn't help but let out a small sigh of frustration. _'There are bigger things to worry about than violence in the room Naruto.'_ A small, fond smile did grace her face as she observed his antics.

They always did manage to bring a smile to her face.

"Like hell you are!" Shougen pulled back. Naruto anticipated this sort of response. The giant was just too hotheaded and bloodthirsty. He also knew Seitenshi could have cleared up the confusion anytime but decided to trust him with it.

He slightly smiled at that before schooling his expression

Gathering his strength, Shougen raised his giant sword up and charged at the blonde. Letting out a battle cry, he swung it in attempt to behead Naruto. Everyone could clearly see the strength behind the swing, showing just how serious the giant was. Ignoring the countless cries from others to stop, his sword came approaching the blonde's head.

Rolling his eyes at the attempt, and not wanting to deal with him at the moment, Naruto swung his own sword to meet Shougen's with enough force to knock the sword out of his grip. A loud clang was created and the Buster Sword ended up flying out of Shougen's hands and embedded in the wall at the back of the room. Not letting him get a chance to recover, Naruto stepped forward and used his left hand to grab Shougen's face and threw him at the wall as well, right beside his weapon. His Initiator came to check on him and told everyone he was knocked out cold.

Now that the nuisance was out of the way, and how Naruto finally got the chance to kick Shougen's butt for making that comment about Initiators being tools earlier, he refocused his attention back on everyone else in the room. Many had fears in their eyes as they saw him manhandled the giant like it was nothing. He didn't even break a sweat nor did he look worse for wear.

"Anyone else?" his question was curt and crisp. His eyes scanned the room, discouraging many from making a move. Many shook their heads while slowly backing away, not wanting to encounter the unknown's wraith. Satisfied, he then redirected his attention to the father/daughter pair.

Now making eye contacts, "You powers are still impressive as always, Mister Uzumaki!" Kagetane praised happily. "Though I must admit, I'd never thought to see you here." And he was being genuinely honest about that.

"Kagetane," the mercenary started coolly. "You're still insane I see."

Holding a hand over his heart, "Your words wound me, Mister Uzumaki!" he said theatrically. "And here I thought we were friends." He wiped away an imaginary tear while Naruto slightly twitched.

Making eye contact with the girl, he nodded his head in greetings. "Kohina." Said girl whimpered slightly and hid behind her father to get away from him.

"She still hasn't forgotten out last encounter," the mask man explained. Placing a hand on her head, "I'm sure she'll warm up to you eventually." It was unclear whether or not it was a joke.

Naruto sweat dropped at that. All they did was fought, and he made sure not to hurt her. Why the Hell was she scared of him for?

Hearing some shuffling to the side, he glanced at the source and saw people still pointing guns at the duo, with some pointing guns at him as well. Not that he'd blame them. They didn't know him and here he was, having a casual conversation with someone who threated to kill everyone to get to the case. Not to mention, Naruto himself just knocked Shougen out without much efforts.

"I would put those guns away if I were you," his voice drew everyone's attention. "Bullets are useless against him."

"What do you mean?" one of them asked cautiously while making no move to withdraw their weapon. Sighing, Naruto raised his sword up in the sword directly in front of Kagetane, causing the others to tense while the man in question to look at it in curiosity. Channeling a small doze of wind chakra into it to not damage the room too much, he then gently swung the sword down in a vertical arc at the masked man.

The result was a small, compressed force of wind traveling toward Kagetane who then deployed his shield to prevent himself and Kohina from being knocked away. Everyone was surprised to see a blue shield engulfing the man, though that was overshadowed by the fact a small tornado was generated in the room just by swinging a sword.

"A barrier?" someone asked in wonderment.

"His Repulsion Shield," Naruto started, bringing all eyes onto him, "will repel any attacks you use and in some cases, deflect it right back." He then eyed their guns. "For instance, should you decide to shoot him, he'll be _more than gladly_ to return your bullets to you." The underlying tone when he said that unnerved them so.

Most of them gulped and pointed their guns away. It was pointless and if what he said was true, they'll just end up killing each other or themselves.

"Are you even human?" Rentaro couldn't help but ask in disbelief.

"Of course I am!" he exclaimed with a little bit of hurt in his voice. "Though, to be fair, I wouldn't be able to do this unless my body was filled to overflowing with Varanium." Noticing the surprised looks on everyone's faces, including the raised eyebrow from Naruto, he continued. "Let me reintroduce myself to you young man as well as Mister Uzumaki." He then eyed everyone in the room. "I was with the Ground Self-Defense Forces. Eastern Corps' Special Mechanized Unit 787-"

' _787?! That means… He's…'_ Rentaro couldn't believe it.

"-veteran of the **New Human Creation Plan**. Kagetane Hiruko."

"787? I thought that unit was just a myth," Mikajima spoke in disbelief.

' _They're not.'_ Naruto narrowed his eyes. He then looked at Rentaro.

Looks like he's still a trouble magnet no matter where he was.

Turning toward Naruto, Kagetane bowed. "I apologize for not sharing who I was when we first met, Mister Uzumaki." The blonde raised an eyebrow at that. "Though to be fair, I'm sure you haven't completely told me who you were as well."

Naruto said nothing, merely nodding his head while keeping an eye out for any tricks.

"Speaking of," one of them spoke up while looking at Naruto, "who are you anyways?"

Opening his mouth to respond, "I'm-"

" _He's my personal agent,"_ Seitenshi decided to finally speak up.

Everyone gasped at that and looked between the two of them. They then looked at her advisor, only to see the Tendo head to nod in agreement. Looks like he wasn't kidding earlier when he told everyone he was their superior.

"Oh?" Kagetane voice was full of curiosity and amusement. "I must say, I'd never thought you'd be working for, well, anyone." Naruto silently snorted at that. Sniffing, "I still can't believe you went ahead and gave my secret away." He placed both hands to his heart as if he was hurt. "Now what am I supposed to do now that everyone knows about my Repulsion Shield, Mister Uzumaki?"

With a dull tone and deadpan face, "Find another act." Eyes hardened, "And cut the theatrics. It's getting annoying."

Straightening himself and putting on an air of professionalism, something they had most people on edge, "Very well." His tone lacked all the tomfoolery he had moments ago. "Am I correct to assume you'll want me to come quietly?" Yellow eyes glowed behind his mask.

Naruto shook his head, causing him to raise an eyebrow behind his mask. "I doubt you would even if I ask," he admitted, something Kagetane agreed with. "If you have anything else you wanted to say, I suggest you say it now. Otherwise, please leave. You've caused enough trouble as it is." He glanced toward the unconscious figure of Shougen.

"You're just letting him go?" Rentaro nearly yelled out.

Not wanting to reply verbally, the mercenary merely nodded his head. The teen was about to speak out again when Kisara stopped him, letting him know it's not his decision.

"I must say, I didn't expect this to happen at all." By now, his joyful voice was getting on everyone's nerves. "But I'm not one to look at a gift horse in the mouth." Placing a white handkerchief on top of his extended hand, he magically made a gift wrapped box appear. "A little something to remember me by," Kagetane explain before setting it down on the table. Sending a goodbye nod toward Rentaro and Naruto, he then began walking toward the window. "Kohina, let's go."

"Yes papa." The girl followed Kagetane closely, nervously glancing out of the corners of her eyes toward Naruto before looking away.

Wanting to part them with some words of wisdom, "Cry havoc my friends. And let slip the dogs of war!" they then jumped out of the window, breaking it in the process, laughing all the while.

"Why did you let him go?" one of the Promoter asked. "Why didn't you arrested and interrogated him?" If the blonde was Seitenshi's personal agent, and if that show of strength was again to go by, he could have singlehandedly taken care of Kagetane Hiruko right then and there.

"If I were to do that," Naruto started, "then whoever his boss is would know and then do whatever they can to erase their tracks, making our jobs much harder." Eyeing the Promoter from the corner of his eyes, "Plus, even if we were to capture him, I doubt he'll tell us anything unless he wants to." Shaking his head, "It would be a waste of time and manpower. By letting him go, we can keep track of who he's working for all the while not letting them know we're onto them."

Many of them agreed to that sense of logic. Some, however, still wanted the madman taken down.

"Plus, if he and I were to fight, this building, as well as a few city blocks, would most likely be destroyed in the process, resulting in thousands of innocents dying." Eyeing everyone in the room, "That doesn't sound pleasant now does it?" Nobody said a thing, merely opting to put their weapons away.

"Rentaro." The teen looked at Kisara, "How does that man know you?"

He frowned. "Well-"

Suddenly, a man barged into the room, drawing everyone's attention. It was covered in sweat, panting like crazy, and his eyes were wide, almost as if they were about to fall out of their sockets. "Terrible news! Our President!"

"Isn't that Oose's assistant?"

"What's he doing here?"

Naruto sniffed the air before suddenly snapping his head toward the box.

' _How the Hell did I miss that?!'_

Regaining his breath, Oose's assistant continued. "They've killed him while he was sleeping in his house! And they took his head with them!"

Everyone stared at the gift wrapped box as blood started to leak out at the bottom.

" _I'll add one more condition to my request. I ask that you please recover the case before that madman does."_ Seitenshi looked at Naruto, making him nod his head in acceptance. _"If it's in the wrong hands, our Monolith protections will be rendered useless. And everyone in the Tokyo Area will die."_

 **XoX**

 _Location: Unknown_

 _Time: Unknown_

"Sir."

"What is it Colonel?"

"The men has finally recovered all of our runaway Gastrea. I apology for the delay."

"It's fine. And what of the men trespassing on our territory?"

"All disposed of. However, I'm afraid to say the one carrying the suitcase managed to get away but only after they got affected by the virus. Before we lost contact with it due to him moving pass the Monoliths and into the city, we saw the man transform into a Stage 1 Spider Gastrea."

"Hmm. I see."

"What's more, we've just received reports that all Civ Sec Teams in the Tokyo Area are now on the lookout for the spider as well as the case inside of it."

The bespectacled man frowned. "If that's true, than the contents within the case must be true as well."

"Your orders?"

"Continue monitoring the situation in the Tokyo Area and contact our people, including those in the Osaka Area and the Hokkaido Area as well. I want a situation report of our progress immediately. Also, get the Gastrea Tamers here on the double. There's something I want to test."

"Sir?"

"It might be time for us to enter the next phase Colonel."

"I see. Very well."

 **XoX**

 _Location: Unknown_

The sounds of a phone ringing echoed within the premises. A hand reached out to pick it up.

"Yes?"

" _We're beginning Phase 3."_

"Ah Minaka my boy! How have you've been? And what's this I'm hearing about 'starting Phase 3'?"

" _Cut the chatter. You know exactly what I meant."_

"My my. Always so impatient." The sounds of a drink being poured into a glass was heard.

" _Things have changed, and an opportunity may have just presented itself."_

"Oh? Is that why you're calling me personally instead of that spy in the army?"

" _Correct. The princess has ordered a manhunt for an artifact capable of summoning a zodiac."_

The man paused. "Hmm, interesting indeed. Though, I fail to see how that would result in speeding up the next phase."

" _Should they survive, that place will be ripe for the taking."_

"The keyword there is 'should' my friend." The glass was finally full. "What if they don't?"

" _There are plenty of other targets to choose from."_

"I see."

" _You know your job."_

"Investigate and discover any dirt the government may be hiding and expose them when the time is right."

" _Good. Contact us should you find anything."_

"Will do."

The person on the other end of the phone hung up.

"So," the man swirled a glass of wine around, "Overthrowing Seitenshi and Tendo huh."

 **XoX**

 **Omake: Girl Meets World**

Seitenshi couldn't help but sigh as she stared out the window. The now-15-years-old ruler of the Tokyo Area couldn't push back the longing gaze in her eyes as she took in the sights in front of her.

The beautiful evening sun shined upon the place, tinting the area in a shade of amber. The buildings out there seen to light up and glow, showing the beauty that is human architectures. People were walking down the streets, either alone or with company. All of them, bar from a few, had smiles on their faces.

It was a dazzling sight, a contrast to what happened during the war almost a decade ago.

' _I wish that was me out there,'_ she couldn't help but thought enviously.

"Well," the sudden sound of someone's voice startled her but she quickly recovered, "if you want to go out there so badly, then go." Turning to face the person, she realized it was her guard for today, one she personally requested seeing he was more than capable of protecting her.

Naruto Uzumaki, the mercenary she hired almost a year ago, dressed in his work uniform donning a white cloak and grayish mask under the alias of Spectre.

"I beg your pardon?" She didn't realize she was thinking out loud.

Mentally rolling his eyes, "If you want to go out there so much, then go. I mean, _you're_ the leader here." He then shrugged. "It's not like they can stop you or anything."

Seitenshi softly smiled. That was wishful thinking; nothing more, nothing less. "While that may be true, I am but a figurehead. I'm sure you must have figured that out by now…" her voice was quiet when she said that.

Naruto slowly nodded, though Seitenshi could see how he felt by the expression in his eyes.

He was sorry for her.

"Be that as it may," Naruto then crossed his arms, "they can't keep you here if you don't want to princess."

She frowned. "How many times must I tell you to not call me by that name?" her voice had a trace of annoyance in them.

"Counting just now? 148 times," he replied cheekily.

It was moments like these she wondered why she hired him in the first place.

"You seems to get a kick out of annoying me, Mister Uzumaki."

Not bothering to even hide his eye roll, "You don't have to call me by that you know."

"I'll stop calling you that when you stop calling me 'princess', Mister Uzumaki."

Naruto contemplated that for a moment before shaking his head. "Never going to happen."

She nodded. "I see we've met an agreement."

"Yup!" he replied perkily. "We agreed you're going to stop what you're doing and take a break outside in the real world!"

"Wha?" she blinked several times and replayed the entire conversation in her mind. "But I never-"

Placing his hand up to stop her, "Isn't there a place you've _always_ wanted to go to but couldn't?"

Seitenshi wanted to tell him it wasn't important but the looks in his eyes discouraged her. Shifting around nervously, "Well," she started, avoiding his gaze. "There is this one restaurant I've been wanting to go to ever since it opened…" She then shook her head. "But I can't." Looking into his eyes, "Who will look after this place while I'm gone?"

Naruto smirked, not that she could see with his mask on, "Leave that to me."

 **XoX**

 _30 minutes later…_

"I can't believe I agreed to this…" Seitenshi mumbled while reading off the menu to kill time while nervously glancing around, waiting to see if someone will pop out and drag her back to her office.

After Naruto had a plan on who would watch over the office, Seitenshi uneasily went to get changed. He suggested she wears something besides her trademark dress and hat otherwise she'll be exposed. As a result, she came in a pure-white shirtdress with an unbuttoned white jacket with matching white boots. The jacket even had a flimsy hood, which she had on when they left and pulled down after they arrived at their table.

Having never wore anything besides formal clothing, she was eager to see how she looked in casual attire. Swirling on the spot, she asked Naruto for his opinion on her disguise.

Only for said blonde to become unresponsive before coming back down to earth. When he came to, Seitenshi heard him muttered something along the lines of, "Huh. So that's what an angel looks like," causing her to blush (which was kind of interesting since her name, Seitenshi, meant "Holy _Angel_ " in Japanese) before Naruto composed himself and get a move on to smuggling her out of the palace.

Afterward, they arrived at the restaurant she was eager to go see, where the specialty was seafood, something Naruto was excited for once he learned out they also served ramen there. Of course, two figures in white clothing walking into a restaurant with their hoods on would bound to draw attention but thankfully, Naruto managed to persuade them to let the duo in and have a table somewhere secluded.

This led them to eating on one corner of the rooftop in which the view was fantastic, and sort of romantic even. One-way windows were placed as a sort of wall separating their table from everyone else's just like the rest so that those who dined up here could have their own privacy.

"Well," putting his menu down to look at her, "technically you didn't so…"

Slightly glaring at him, "That makes it even worst." Naruto shrugged, causing her to let out a sigh. She didn't admit this place was really nice though, even though they both knew she liked it. Remembering something, "Who did you get to fill in my spot anyways?" she asked curiously.

 **XoX**

' _I can't believe she actually sits like this,'_ clone Naruto complained while disguised as Seitenshi.

' _This is totally killing my back. Seriously, must she sit so straight and stiff? This is torture! I'm never doing this again!'_

' _More importantly, why the hell am I doing paperwork?!'_

'Seitenshi' mentally cried as she filled out another form before eyeing the giant stack of unfinished paperwork on the desk.

' _Why does the boss get to go on a date while I'm stuck here doing this?!'_

 **XoX**

"Oh, just someone I know," was his nonchalant answer.

That did not help settle the feeling of unease in her stomach at all.

Luckily though, the waiter decided to come at that moment with their food they had already ordered. Since Seitenshi didn't exactly know what to get, Naruto ordered for her. Her food consisted of a small helping of sushi while Naruto on the other hand immediately ordered ramen since he hadn't had it in a long time.

As soon as the waiter sat it down, Naruto puts his hand together for a quick prayer before digging in, at a normal person's speed of course. After a few moments, he looked up and saw Seitenshi holding her chopsticks while staring at her food.

Slurping down the noodles, "Aren't you going to eat?" he asked once there wasn't any food in his mouth.

Shaking her head slightly, she then sighed and placed the chopsticks on the table. "I can't." Seeing Naruto's confused expression, she continued. "My diet back home is very controlled. In order to maintain the balance of nutrients, they measure it to the level of milligrams."

Eyes widened, "That strict?" It was official, Naruto now feels sorry for her. That was taking dieting to a whole new level.

Nodding her head with a downcast look, "As you know, I'm just a figurehead, a spokesperson chosen by the common people. It is my advisor who holds all the power. As such, I must do everything I can for the people." Closing her eyes, "Many people praised me for my looks; they hope I remain like this forever. If doing so allows my voice to reach people from far away, then I will gladly do it." Letting out a small sigh, "Once the balance in my diet is disrupted, I will change; and people will – mmmmmph!"

Finding a pair of chopsticks suddenly stuffed in her mouth, Seitenshi snapped her eyes opened.

And saw Naruto sitting there with a deadpan and slightly annoyed expression.

Shuddering, "Wh-what are you doing?! Nobody has ever-"

"You might wanna chew your food before continuing, princess," Naruto calmly stated with eyes full of amusement.

Face reddening after she realized she was indeed talking with her mouth full, something she shouldn't have done in the first place, she complied and swallowed the sushi Naruto placed in her mouth as an attempt to get her to stop talking.

"It's delicious…" she stated in amazement after tasting what sushi was like.

And judging by her expression and words, Naruto would say he succeeded.

"Now that that's out of the way," Naruto started while Seitenshi grabbed the pair of chopsticks and was inching toward the food. Seeing how she was eyeing him and the food, as if asking if she could, Naruto rolled his eyes and smiled before nodding his head, allowing her to eat. "I have something I want to say about what you've just said."

"Hmm?" she asked with her mouth full. Upon quickly realizing she did it again, she blushed and tried to compose herself, something Naruto found adorable, cute, and hilarious at the same time.

Skillfully hiding the amusement in his voice, "While your speech about self-sacrifice is admirable, you forgot one thing."

Tilting her head in a cute way, "What?"

"Yourself." Seeing the puzzled look, he continued. Eyes softening, "You're not the only one who is willing to give everything they can to those they love you know." Images of his friends and family flashed in his head. "There are people out there willing to do exactly what you are doing if not more. I won't go into details but I will say that what separates you from most of them is the fact you're doing it on a superficial level."

"I won't tell you what to do," Naruto continued to stop her from speaking. "But I _will_ ask you this: what if you _do_ continue down this path and give yourself to the people? What would you do if they decides to turn on you even after everything you did for them? What will you do then? How would you react when you realized everything you've done for them was a waste?"

Seitenshi looked down, not able to find her voice. "I…"

Naruto let out a small sigh. "That's what I'm trying to say. And that's why I stopped you from going on with that speech about why you needed to have a strict diet."

"What do you mean?"

"You're sacrificing your happiness for something that might not be worthwhile. While I'm not saying you _shouldn't_ , I'm saying you shouldn't be _too strict_ about it." He then pointed at her plate of food. "After all, had you continued on and had I not forced you to eat that, you would have never experienced what sushi would taste like now would you?" he asked with a small smile.

Her face was slightly red as she recalled that moment and avoided his face while nodding.

Gently placing a hand over her own, which caused her to look at him, "Don't sacrifice your happiness for something that might not last forever," he told her softly. "Take your time and enjoy life as it is. Enjoy what life has to offer you. Don't restrict yourself because of others. Do you think you can do that?"

Light purple eyes stared deeply into cerulean eyes.

Voice feeling weak, she nodded her head while letting out a soft, "Yes."

The moment was ruined when the sounds of approaching footsteps entered their ears, causing the both of them to pull back, both with a flushed face though Naruto hid his and drank some water.

Seitenshi on the other hand placed both hands to her chest to calm her heart.

"Is there anything else I can get for the both of you?" the waiter asked, never knowing he prevented/caused a mistake.

"Huh? Oh right." Naruto eyed his food. Looking back at the waiter, "I'd like another bowl of miso ramen if you wouldn't mind." A guy gotta eat after all.

"Not at all," he said while writing it down. Turning toward the Seitenshi, who had her hood on since she heard him coming, "And you miss?"

Looking at the empty plate, and seeing how she wasn't full yet, Seitenshi was about to decline before she remembered what Naruto told her. Turning toward him, she silently asked what she should do.

Only for him to smile and shrugged as if saying, "Up to you."

Biting her lips, she then looked at the waiter but avoided his eyes in the case he recognized her. "I'd like another helping if you don't mind."

The waiter nodded his head, idly wondering why that voice was so familiar. "Not at all. I'll be right back." With a bow, he left.

When the waiter returned with their food, the duo ate in comfortable silence. Night had fallen and the buildings all around them lighted up in a vast array of colors. The empty plates sat on the table as the two of them gazed out into the city by the railings.

Well, Seitenshi was looking at the city. Naruto was busy stargazing. Hearing a content sigh, he turned and saw Seitenshi with a happy smile on her face as she stared into the distance. Unknown to her, she subconsciously had her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you for taking me out here," she said softly.

Naruto shrugged with his free shoulder. "Wasn't a big deal. I saw how cramp it was being in that office all the time and I figured you could use some fresh air."

Her smile widened. "They have a garden for that you know."

"Okay… I figured you could use a change in scenery." Seitenshi giggled, something Naruto raised his eyebrow at since he never heard her do that before.

"Regardless," she turned her head to look at him, "Thank you."

Staring into her eyes, and seeing how beautiful she looked under the moonlight, all Naruto could say was, "You're welcome."

Smiling even more, she resumed what she was doing: resting her head on his shoulder while gazing at the city.

Naruto continued staring at her before he too turn his gaze into the city. A comfortable silence engulfed them and neither wanted to ruin that just yet.

Finally, having enough of the silence, Naruto asked a question. "So," he started off coolly, "I take it you enjoyed this date princess?"

Sighing contentedly, she nodded her head. "Yes," she said dreamily.

Naruto blinked.

That… wasn't at all what he was hoping she would say.

As if reading his thoughts, Seitenshi blinked and replayed the question in her head. Face glowing red like a tomato, she got off his shoulder and moved a few feet away.

"I – I didn't - I mean-" she started sputtering out. Hearing a sound, she looked at Naruto who was trying very hard to hold in his laughter. Narrowing her eyes, she glared at him. Though, due to her blush, she just looked adorable.

As such, Naruto couldn't hold it in any longer and started laughing.

"It's not funny!" she nearly shouted while stomping her feet. She face was still red.

"Bahahaha!" his laughter intensified.

Her red face was a mixture between a glare and a pout as she watched Naruto continue laughing. After a few moments, her lips began twitching before she too joined him. First, smiles, then giggles, chuckles, and lastly, laughter.

That was the day she'll admit, to herself, that she loved spending time with the blonde, regardless of how annoying his antics may be.

And that was the day Naruto realized just how beautiful her laughter is, and made a vow to make her laugh as much as possible whenever he could.

 **XoX**

 **AN:** Too much canon. Well, kinda. I did my best to incorporate Naruto into the plotline as well as introduce everyone not to mention give a short background story. And then add in elements from manga and light novels into the anime. Was a pain of and in itself.

There are many reasons why I just refer to Kisara's grandfather as "old man Tendo". First, he's an elder. Second, I don't remember his first name off of the top of my head (doubt anyone does). And lastly, it's just easier that way.

Hope you guys enjoyed the omake :P it was a last minute (took over an hour to write) addition. I pretty much just confirmed the pairing… Oops?


	6. Setting the Stage Pt 2

Thank you, **Junky** , for helping me get over a 2 week writer's block as well as **FosterFarms** and **extremeninja09** for their feedbacks. Beta readers, what will we do without them?

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Black Bullet, the picture, or some of the Ace Combat elements I'm using in this story.**

 **XoX**

 _The Great Gastrea War Several Years Ago…_

The sun shined overhead, covering the land in various shades of amber.

Children played on the streets, laughing all the while.

Fathers came home work, eager to meet his loving family.

Mothers stayed to watch over the kids, smiling as they saw the children play.

Elders told stories, and spoiled the children with gifts.

Neighbors knew one another, always coming over to each other's houses.

The community was happy and friendly, knowing everyone and greeting them with a smile.

The sounds of laughter, friendly commotions, and music could be heard from all over.

It was peaceful.

It wasn't a utopia, but it was pretty darn close.

But it was a distance memory…

I let out a remorse smile.

That was it.

That was what worth fighting for.

…Now that it's gone, what was the point anymore?

 _-Unknown #6_

 **XoX**

 _Present Day…_

Seitenshi couldn't help but frown as she recalled the events that transpired a few minutes ago.

Instead of it running smoothly like she had hoped, a madman somehow managed to infiltrate the meeting, announced he'll be joining in the retrieval of the case, announced what was _in_ the case, causing a commotion which forced her to reveal the truth, and was allowed to leave because Naruto allowed him to.

' _Why must you always make things so difficult?'_ she wondered with sigh, though it was lacking any real heat.

While she could reprimand him, she learned a long time ago it was better for him to do as he wished. He was never one to do things without reason; but when he did, it's usually something along the line of him trusting his instincts.

A feeble excuse to let him off the hook she know. However, it wasn't as though he was ever truly wrong. Most of the time it just come really close to the actual truth. Besides, it wasn't like it was easy to replace him should she ever wished to do so. He's reliable, skilled, and usually gets the job done. Sure, his antics are questionable but nobody was perfect.

The only times she truly doubt if recruiting him was a good choice was at the beginning when he kept annoying her just for laughs. That, and because her advisor was getting overwhelmed with complaints about a string of pranks that left no traces or evidence of who the culprit(s) was. When they asked Naruto, he just gave them an innocent look while denying any knowledge on that sort of thing.

Seitenshi slightly giggled at the memory of the entire staff dyed in bright neon colors.

Of course, Naruto being innocent immediately set off warning bells in their heads but since they had no proof, they couldn't do anything. Throughout the years, they came to learn that an innocent Naruto is a dangerous Naruto because trouble was just a brewing.

Due to his antics, on a personal level, she wouldn't have it any other way. Sure, he may be a little mischievous and has no respect for the authorities, herself included, but she came to enjoy that bit of change from the typical norm. He became someone she had placed her absolute trust in just like her advisor. That wasn't something that could be done in single day. The blonde was there for her when she needed him and, to be honest, he was her first friend.

' _Friend…'_

That thought put a smile on her face. Being forced to look after a province at such a young age, she really didn't have room for a social life. None of the children her age could talk to her because she was royalty. Nor could they relate to her. And for those that did talk to her, they were usually people she had to work with; men, women, elders, and the sorts.

Naruto was really the only person who she could connect to since he was near her age. He didn't care who she was at the beginning; he just wanted to know the person he was working _with_ , _not_ the ruler he was working _under_. She recalls the clear words he said to her that day when she asked why he didn't show her respect like many others.

" _Because, princess, respect is earned, not given. Earning respect through hard work is much better than it just being given to you."_

Seitenshi smiled warmly at that piece of advice. It then turned into a fond smile when she remember what he said right after.

" _That, and I've never been one for respecting the authorities anyways. It's one of the reasons why I call you 'princess'."_

" _What are the other reasons?"_ she remember asking him.

" _Because it bugs you!"_ _he replied_ _with a cheeky grin._

"Idiot…" she muttered under her breath. And, honestly, she wouldn't want it any other way. Things were perfect the way they were. His antics always managed to make her livelier and her life to be more interesting, even though she would never admit it out loud but had a feeling he knew anyways. Other people noticed it as well, often asking her what has changed only for her to say, "Nothing is different."

The women on the other hand, especially the maids, believes she was seeing someone, even though she denies it and usually leaves the scene right after with a small blush.

So she had a friend. Sue her. It wasn't as if they were together or anything even though they acted much closer than friends should be sometimes.

Seitenshi slightly shook her head. _'Now is not the time to think about that.'_

Truthfully, she does occasionally wonders how her life would have turned out had she not met Naruto.

' _Most likely dull and boring.'_

Speaking of the blonde, he should be here any moment now.

She sighed.

Back on the topic, while she does agreed with his reasoning, she still believed that had they captured Kagetane Hiruko, they would have garnered information out of him in one way or another.

But then again, the military branch wasn't exactly her forte so perhaps Naruto had a point after all.

' _He usually does…'_ she mused with a small smile.

"Are you thinking about him again, Lady Seitenshi?" the voice of her advisor startled her out of her train of thoughts.

' _I forgot he was here.'_ Composing herself, she turned toward old man Tendo and was about to deny it. That is, until she saw the knowing and piercing gaze. Resigning herself, "Yes," she said softly while avoiding his gaze.

"Hmm." He grunted in response.

A moment of silence engulfed the room.

Finally, "Honorable Tendo?" she started, "may I ask you something?"

Turning his head to face her, "Of course, Lady Seitenshi. You may ask me anything."

Slightly with redden cheeks, "What are your thoughts on Nar – I mean, Mister Uzumaki?" she asked without making eye contact.

Her advisor stared at her for a while before humming in thought. How did he feel about the blonde? When the mercenary first started to work for Lady Seitenshi, he was kept under strict watch. It was bad enough they knew next to nothing about him, even more so when her majesty herself decided to hired him. It was a very foolish move on her part; that much he will admit. He took it upon himself to make sure the blonde did not try anything funny, no matter how trustworthy and pure his intents may be.

The old Tendo still cannot believe she decided to hire him just based on the knowledge he was looking after the Cursed Children. He frowned at the mentioning of those girls but quickly schooled it, preferring to think back to her question.

On one hand, the blonde was a pain and his antics were something to be wary of. His blatant show of disrespect on a daily basis just showed how well intoned he was regarding mannerism. The only time he actually _does_ behave is when others were nearby. He didn't lack tact; that much the elder Tendo would admit. At the very least, he knew when to behave and when to goof off.

Furthermore, aside from his questionable antics, he is a very talented individual who is loyal to those of his choosing not to mention reliable. While he may have his quirks, he performs his duties rather well. He's a valuable asset and has greatly helped out the government over the past two years. Based on his experience with the mercenary, he came to the realization the blonde was no threat unless one targets those he cares about.

Old man Tendo spared Lady Seitenshi a glance.

He supposed it shouldn't be all that surprising considering how close in age they were; even more so when the blonde was truly the only person she could relate to not to mention talk with and trust. Rather than be bursting for joy at how well those two got along, he didn't know whether it was a blessing or a curse it happened, especially when her majesty herself obviously has a thing for the blonde and he suspects the mercenary too feels something as well.

So many things could happen now. But if something did happen, then so be it.

"In my opinion," he started after a while of gathering his thoughts, "I believe Mister Uzumaki is-"

Knock, knock.

The sounds of someone, most likely the blonde in question, knocking on the door interrupted whatever her advisor was going to say next. Exchanging glances, they decided come back to the conversation on a later date.

Right now, they have more pressing matters to attend to.

 **XoX**

 _Meanwhile…_

"What about this one?" Enju happily asked while holding up a toy sword.

"No," came the bored reply of Rentaro.

"Okay…" not being one to be deterred, she quickly left to grab something else. "This?" she came back holding a 'Tenchu Girls' DVD case while still smiling happily.

"Didn't you already have that at home?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oops!" slightly embarrassed, she returned to searching for another item. "How about… this?" she returned with a doll in her hand.

"If you have to ask for my opinion Enju, consider it rejected."

Pouting, "Muu~ Rentaro!" she whined.

The man in question sighed.

Right after the meeting was concluded, everyone went their separate ways. Kisara went back to the company's office with Rentaro escorting her halfway before going to pick up Enju. When he arrived at her school, the dismissal bell had just rang and the children began exiting. Enju, after greeting him with her usual preppy self, immediately noticed his somber mood.

After leaving the school grounds, she asked him if something happened to which he started recalling the events that transpired moments ago. Slightly upset she wasn't invited to go, even though she agreed she would have fallen asleep, Enju then suggested they go shopping since they haven't done that in a while. And without waiting for a response, started dragging Rentaro to the mall ignoring his halfhearted protests.

Which leads them to his current predicament.

While it was true they had not gone to the mall in quite some time now, there was a reason why he didn't prefer being here as opposed to somewhere else. For starters, due to the low budget the company had (partly due to his part of course. Okay, _he_ was the main reason why they were poor), either of them could afford anything pricey.

Well, _he_ couldn't.

 _Enju_ on the other hand…

It was a sad day when Rentaro came to the realization a 10-year-old was better at saving money than he was, especially when he had to borrow money from Enju a couple of time in the past just to pay for rent. She'd never let him live it down afterwards. And the things she made him do just to pay her back was just embarrassing.

Let just say the neighbors now have a firm belief he was into little girls and leave it at that.

Damn that devil known as his roommate/Initiator!

"What about this one Rentaro?" Enju's sudden voice snapped him out of his recollection. It seems that while he was zoning out, she went back and grabbed-

Puzzled, "What am I looking at?"

"It's a 'Tenchu Girl' bracelet from the really super popular TV show!" she exclaimed cheerfully. The accessory in the question had a red, circular chrome plating with a white star design outside of a yin-yang symbol with a pink strap. "If one of them tries to lie to one of their friends, it breaks apart all over the place, revealing who was not honest among them."

Rentaro nodded along, not seeing the big deal about the show. Then again, it was made for _little girls_ so… "Why did you grab two?" he couldn't help but wondered.

"So that we'd match!" she nearly shouted as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Right," the teen said in a long drawn-out voice. He wasn't going to question it. "How much does it cost anyways?" His eyes then found the price tag.

…

' _That's two months' worth of rations!'_

"It's really cheap!"

"It's expensive!"

"I'm gonna go buy it!" With that she bolted to the checkout line.

"Wait!" he reached a hand out, "Enju!" He then slumped his shoulders and sighed.

When she came back, Enju ignored the cloud of depression hanging over his hand and with a smile, handed him his bracelet. "Here you go."

"Why do I have to wear one?" he couldn't help but mumble out, still feeling dejected at her careless spending.

"If you don't put it on with me, then who will?" she asked innocently with a bright smile, a gesture Rentaro couldn't help but return himself albeit with a small one. "You know," she started after she too puts on her own bracelet, "now that you're wearing a 'Tenchu Girl' bracelet, it means you can never be unfaithful to me!" Enju said with a wide smile as the duo proceed to leave the store to explore the rest of the mall.

"Uh huh," Rentaro replied back uncaringly as he carried the bag with all their stuff in it.

With a glint in her eye and with a sly look, "And that means if you even look at another girl or lie to me, it'll blow up on you!" she spread her arms wide as if mimicking the explosion.

Still with a dry tone, "I guess that means I should take this moment to confess my undying love for you." He then looked at the bracelet with an amused smile. "Huh. Not even a crack."

"Because it's the truth!" she beamed.

' _Dammit, that backfired.'_ "Yeah okay," he said with a slight twitch.

Enju merely smiled and giggled at him. Seeing her happy expression, he couldn't help but smile and chuckle as well.

' _It's almost unreal,'_ Rentaro couldn't help but admit. _'Just a while ago, there was a meeting concerning every Civ Sec Companies in the Tokyo Area over the retrieval of a single case. A case that contains something which could bring about the destruction of life as we know it. Then, that clown face Kagetane showed up and announced his entry into the 'race'. And when it seems all Hell was about to break lose, the mysterious blonde diffused the situation in a heartbeat. What's more, he was Lady Seitenshi's_ personal agent _.'_

Rentaro then frowned as he recalled the ending of the meeting. The blonde all up but disappeared right after he was no longer needed. While many believed Kagetane should have been captured right then and there, the points Naruto Uzumaki bought up couldn't be refuted. Well, it _could_ be. However, since he was working directly under the Ruler of Tokyo Area, his words were pretty much Lady Seitenshi's words herself.

The strange thing is, nobody ever heard of him. You would think someone such as Naruto Uzumaki, her majesty's personal agent, would be well-known within the people.

It could never be further from the truth.

The only thing they found was his profile and job description. Only the generic stuffs; nothing more, nothing less. Everything else was under lock and key. In a way, it would make sense since the less people who know about the blonde, the safer Lady Seitenshi would be.

What's been bugging him slightly, however, is what Kisara said before they separated.

 **XoX**

" _I recognized that sword from somewhere," Kisara told Rentaro as they were exiting the building. They started talking once they were out of earshot range._

" _You do?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. Seeing her nod, "Any idea from where though?"_

 _Kisara shook her head. "I'm not sure," she admitted with a contemplative expression. "But I know it's very familiar. I just can't put my finger on it." She looked very frustrated at this. Not that he would blame her of course. It was one of those moments where the answer is just on the tip of the tongue but refuse to fully come out._

 _Rentaro nodded. "Maybe you just need some time to think on it. Perhaps a memory will resurface that way," he suggested._

 _Sighing, "You're probably right." Turning to face him, "You should go pick up Enju. I can handle myself from here. I'll see if I can find us a lead on where that Gastrea is."_

" _Right." With that, the two parted ways._

 **XoX**

A familiar sword…

How hard was it to find out who owned a midnight-black, Varanium long sword with a four-prong cross guard with a short chain dangling from the base of the hilt?

Apparently very hard.

Rentaro sighed. He couldn't come up with anything either. Taking a glance to his side, he saw Enju practically skipping while humming a song he'd heard a thousand times before on 'Tenchu Girl'. Looking around him, he saw the mall was filled with civilians all going about with their daily lives.

Laughing, eating.

Trying but failing to bargain.

The teen smiled. A sense of normalcy filled him. _'It's like the last few hours were nothing but a nightmare,'_ he mused as they ventured around the mall, with Enju talking animatedly about something.

"HEY!"

The sounds of someone's shouting stopped the duo as well as several others in their tracks.

"SOMEONE GRAB HER!"

Exchanging glances, they decided to investigate what the commotion was all about. As they rounded the corner, they saw two men chasing and screaming at what seems to be a little girl around Enju's age.

The duo froze in their steps. It wasn't just any normal girl.

It was a Cursed Child from the Outer Area.

Said person, upon seeing the pair in front of her as if blocking the path, also froze in place, panting all the while. Her outfit consisted of a dark-colored, denim skirt with white designs around the hem and a white tunic with designs around the hem as well. Her face was covered in dirt, grime, and among other things just like her clothes which were also covered in patches. She had thigh-length dark brown hair which may or may not have been her natural hair color due to her not taking a shower in a long time.

Her eyes were blazing red, most likely due from the fear. She carried a basket full of food with her, no doubt stolen just like her clothes.

Rentaro glanced toward Enju with a worried look. Just like he suspected, her face was pale and she was slightly shaking.

' _Enju…'_

That moment of stopping costed her dearly as her pursuers finally caught up with her and grabbed both of her arms, causing the little girl to let go of the basket and release a yelp of surprise and begin struggling to break free.

"You little thief! You're nothing but trash you know that?!"

A small crowd began to form.

' _The Hell?'_ "Hey!" he shouted to get their attention. "What did she ever do to you guys?" he glared at them.

The duo didn't let go of their grips at all. "We caught her stealing and she half-killed the guard we called for help!" he explained. "Stop fighting dammit!" he yelled out as she continued to struggle.

To make matters worse, the Cursed Child was reaching out toward Enju, pleading for help.

Enju, in response, slowly reached for the outstretched hand, her own hand slightly shaking as her body moved on autopilot.

' _This is bad,'_ Rentaro couldn't help but thought. _'If Enju gets involve, they'll know who she really is which meant, worst case scenario, she'll be objected to the same treatment as any other Cursed Children.'_

He couldn't let that happen.

He _wouldn't_ let that happen.

Steeling his nerves for what he must do, he grabbed Enju's hand and put it down, making her look at him in shock and the girl to become even more terrified.

He shook his head at Enju.

The message was clear.

 _Don't interfere._

It took great willpower for his part to not look at the girl who had the most heartbroken expression one could ever see.

Thankfully, help came at the nick of time.

Upon seeing two policemen coming to the group, Rentaro secretly let out a breath of relief.

' _Thank goodness for small miracles.'_ He felt the tension in his shoulders disappearing as he knew this whole thing will be over. After all, now that the law enforcers are, things will definitely clear up.

Except for one small thing.

When the policemen arrived and took in the scene, they saw two men restraining a Cursed Child.

That was all the information they needed.

A snarl and glare made it to their faces.

"What are you doing?!" they demanded.

At the little girl.

' _No…'_ Rentaro felt his blood run cold. "Shouldn't you be asking them that?" he asked in an attempt to convince himself what he saw was an illusion and nothing else.

"Hey you! Stop resisting them now!" the policemen shouted out, ignoring Rentaro.

The small bit of hope he had was then shattered to a million pieces.

"You don't even know what I did!" the girl yelled out with tears threatening to fall out. "Let me go!"

"When it comes to you people, I don't even need to ask," they all but snarled at her. Approaching her with a pair of handcuffs, "You're coming with us."

As the officers led the girl away, with her still struggling to escape, everyone else dispersed and went about their day, mumbling how the policemen did a good deed and that it was about time those monster got what they deserved.

Rentaro and Enju remain rooted there, watching as the two dragged the helpless girl in the car. He lowered his gaze. _'I did what I had to do to keep Enju safe…'_ he told himself. _'So that_ that _doesn't ever happen to her.'_

But it did not make him feel any less guilty.

"Rentaro…" her voice was a whisper as her eyes soon dyed red as well. "Why didn't you help her?" She didn't, couldn't, tear her gaze away from the scene.

"Keep your voice down," he nearly hissed at her while moving in front of Enju so that people wouldn't see her red eyes. "You can't let them know who you are."

' _Not after what I did to keep you safe.'_

Turning to face him, "She was begging me for help Rentaro!" Tears were threatening to fall out. She couldn't get that image out of her mind. Those pleading eyes… "But I…" she shook her head sorrowfully, dispelling the red eyes, and started sniffling.

"I couldn't risk exposing you to the same treatment Enju. There was nothing I could do."

He didn't know who he was convincing with that one.

"That's just an excuse!" Enju nearly screamed out. "If you really wanted to, you could have done something! I thought you fought for justice Rentaro! Where was the justice in that?!" Rentaro flinched back as her words hurt even more than any bullets could.

He never saw her this passionate before.

It was almost as if…

"Enju…" his voice was low, fearing what he speculated would come to pass. "Did you… by chance…" It felt as though something was constricting his throat. " _Know_ the girl?"

She turned back toward the distant figures. "I knew her from when I was in Area 39. I don't know her well. I don't even remember talking to her." Her voice then began to crack. "But she clearly remembered me!" Turning toward Rentaro with unshed tears, "And you didn't do anything to help her! Aren't you supposed to be the good guy?" she neared whimpered the last part out.

' _Dammit.'_

He casted his head down.

' _Goddammit.'_

There was only one thing he could do.

Letting out a deep sigh as he handed her the stuff they brought, "Enju… go home without me," the teen said as he began to stand up.

' _I hope I don't regret this.'_

He ran toward the police car only for it to move. He cursed before he caught sight of a middle schooler on a scooter heading his way. Quickly confiscating the said object, he then gave chase to the police car as it headed out.

Rentaro narrowed his eyes as he sped up.

There was a feeling of dread in his stomach.

…because there was no police station in the direction they were heading.

 **XoX**

 _Earlier with Naruto…_

Naruto couldn't but sigh as he made his way toward the mall to restock on various supplies. He had just finished his meeting with Seitenshi and the old man in which he learned the truth.

Apparently, there exists an artifact with the ability to summon a Stage 5 Gastrea, one of the eleven monsters coded in Zodiac, seen around the world during the destruction of various Varanium Monoliths. And now that it's out there somewhere with various parties searching for the power for one reason or another, Naruto and the Civ Sec Teams have to make sure it doesn't fall into the wrong hand.

In other words, just another typical day for one Naruto Uzumaki.

' _I swear, my life is like one giant joke sometimes.'_

Additionally, they refused to name who the requester was, even though Naruto already had a good idea based on what he knew. Unsurprisingly, there was nothing new to report on Kagetane Hiruko as of yet, except for what they already know, which isn't much.

What the blonde didn't get is _why_ someone would need such a terrifying artifact in the first place, aside from raining death and destruction upon the land of course.

To clarify, the item was hidden in the Unexplored Areas, the lands far away from the Monolith protections in which Gastrea of all sizes and shapes roamed free. Traveling through that hellhole just to retrieve something is like walking through an active battlefield hoping to get out of there unscratched.

While not impossible, it's pretty damn difficult.

Not to mention the security level needed to even _access_ the information on the artifact. Something such as that could not be made known to the public, for various reasons. Due to its importance, the security clearance one _needed_ to know about the item had to be high, resulting in a need-to-know basis between a few trustworthy personnel.

Which meant either someone hacked their way in to find that information.

Or there was a mole in the government.

Either of those sounded pleasant.

' _And then there's the matter of the requester.'_

The only way someone would know the artifact was stolen and inside of a case in the first place is if _they_ sent the person out to retrieve it. Common sense dictates someone high up ordered it or an unknown third party.

But if it was an unknown third party, then how did the _government_ know about it?

The answer was something Naruto did not like: there's a mole among them. And it couldn't be a deflector either or else Seitenshi would have notified Naruto and made him bodyguard the person of interest instead in partaking in the retrieval mission.

Naruto sighed again. It was no use thinking too much on the topic. After all, this was just speculations. There was no hard proof to justify whether or not he was right, even if his hunch was spot on.

And then there's Kagetane Hiruko, someone who was a part of the **New Human Creation Project**. To sum it up, it was a plan for creating actual cyborgs; people who are half-human, half-machine. The most interesting part is he's not the only one; there are several **Mechanized Soldiers** out there just like him. Their abilities varies from person to person due to their creator as well as their purpose. Some, like Kagetane, could emit force fields while other might be equipped with flamethrowers or a high-pressured water launcher or something like that.

Naruto paused in his step as a realization hit him. _'So_ that _was_ _why old man Tendo thought I was one of those soldier thingy!'_ he mentally exclaimed before shrugging. _'It's too bad my powers are all natural though. Maybe I could use that as an excuse for using chakra?'_ he mused.

He belittled himself a little for not thinking of it sooner given the fact he _knew_ about the project for over a year now as well as some of the people involved.

In his defense, he had other things to worry about such taking care of the mistreated yet adorable little girls.

Although, he couldn't help but wonder what abilities that kid, whom name he had already forgotten even though they met during the meeting a few moments ago, had.

Shaking his head, he cleared his train of thoughts to focus on his current objective. The food store was only a few minutes away as well as the weapon shop. If all goes well, he'll be done here and be home with the girls before dinner.

' _I wonder how they're doing…'_

 **XoX**

"Uncle Kurama~!" The kitsune turned his head to see Runo and Maya running toward him carrying cans of paints, their footsteps echoing louder and louder as they drew closer.

Raising an eyebrow, **"What are you doing with those?"** he asked using one of his tails as a pointer.

Catching their breaths, "We're planning on decorating Ruby's room!" Maya exclaimed with a bright smile.

"But we can't get these open," Runo explained with a slightly sheepish expression while lifting up said item. "Can you help us?"

Shrugging, **"Sure."** Using his tails, he pried both lid opens, making sure not to get the paint anywhere, especially on his fur. The lid opened with a small popping sound. **"There you go."**

Shouting a quick "Thanks~!", the duo then ran back to whence they came.

" **Don't make a mess you two!"** Kurama shouted after them.

"We will!" they shouted back excitedly.

The kitsune sweat dropped. He forgot he was dealing with children from the Uzumaki household. What was the worst that could happen?

…

' _ **Maybe I should follow them just to be safe,'**_ Kurama decided as he walked after them.

Little did he know he would be getting an extreme makeover over soon.

 **XoX**

' _I don't know why but I feel like showering Maya, Natsuki, Runo, and Ruby with gifts later as well as buy a new camera,'_ Naruto mused with a silent chuckle.

The girls really were a delight: full of energy, excitement, and just downright cute.

He remembers how much they've changed since two years ago. When they first met, they were scared of him; they didn't trust him, not that he blames them for it. Given how they were treated, he'd have done the same. They kept a certain distance away from him; well, some of them did. They weren't willing to place their upmost trust in a complete stranger just yet given past experience.

As time went on and they spent more time getting to know one another, the girls became more comfortable around him. Some were still shy but after they saw how much of a harmless fool he was (hey, being an idiot has its perks sometimes!), the barrier they erected was slowly being taken down. As a result, as the years progressed by, the orphans started changing. Their _way of life_ started to change.

They used to live on the streets.

Or in abandoned and run-down buildings.

They used to spend almost the entire day just searching for food.

And use each other for warmth at night when the cold was harsh.

They used to believe they were _unwanted_.

But now…

They live in a home.

An actual home.

With a loving family.

A family that actually cared for them.

A family that wouldn't abandon them.

A family that was _there_ for them.

It was like a dream.

A dream they hope they'll never wake up from.

Now, every steps they took had a bounce in it. Every smiles they wore seems more genuine and heartfelt. Their eyes, which used to be so empty, were filled with unmeasurable joy. The very aura surrounding them was filled with warmness and contentment.

The girls were experiencing positive emotions.

Emotions they never had before.

He let out a sad smile at that.

Friends, family, love, happiness.

These concepts and many others were so foreign to them. All they've known throughout their lives was disdain, fear, abuse, and so many other negative emotions. Him looking after them, just doing small and simple things like wiping the stains off of their faces, could be compared to how someone would feel when they found out they won the lottery.

A simple gesture such as that was all that was needed for them to be happy.

Because someone finally cared for them.

It was sad.

It almost broke his heart.

And it made him wonder who the real monsters were in society.

Naruto let a deep sigh.

The way the girls are treated is the main reason why he couldn't bring himself to care about this world. For starter, it isn't his own so he has no business butting in and taking over. These girls, the ones born with the Gastrea genes in them, they were _rejected_ by society. Humanity in general didn't care for them and only saw them as monsters and tools.

' _Disgusting.'_

Since most people didn't care for them, he _made_ it _his business_ to look after them. To make sure they get the chance to live the life they couldn't otherwise.

To make sure they know that the world was more than just sadness and despair.

To make sure they were taught how to _live_.

Now, that wasn't to say he'll just stand idly by and watch the world gets destroyed. For one thing, the girls will probably never forgive him for that so he _had_ to do something.

But honestly, he couldn't, and wouldn't, bring himself to be playing the hero in this story.

Because to save one thing, another must be sacrificed.

It was either save the world.

Or save the little girls.

He had picked the girls.

He will _still_ pick the girls regardless of what the other option could be.

Because they needed him more.

And he hasn't regretted his decision ever since.

Of course, he _will_ help those who actually needed it and those who weren't like the majority on this planet such as Seitenshi. However, it wasn't like he'll go above and beyond just to help them. They can take care of themselves.

He paused in his steps.

A picture of a smiling Seitenshi appeared in his mind.

' _Okay…_ some _I'll help more than others,'_ he mused before resuming his trip.

But to get back on the topic, will he let the world rot while he does nothing?

He honestly has mixed feelings on that question.

They hurt his girls.

His _FAMILY_.

As an orphan himself who never grew up with an actual family, the little girls, as well as Kurama and his friends back home, were the closest thing to a family he could ever ask for.

No one mess with his family and gets away with it.

By that logic, he shouldn't care at all.

But he does care.

Because that's who he is.

That what makes him 'Naruto'.

A fool who wants to save people no matter who they were.

But he can't abandon the girls to chase his idealistic endeavors.

In the end, a compromise was made which resulted in how he acted in society from now on.

A neutral party.

One that will only intervene if he must because others could not prevail.

He wasn't attached to this world; only a small percentage of the people on it.

He'll fight for them and those who deserves it.

The rest? If he happens to be around, he'll do something about it but otherwise wouldn't go looking out for them. They were the ones who treated his girls as monsters and as tools.

' _Tools… isn't that how all people are? Just tools to be used for one another?'_

Naruto shoves his hands in his pocket and looked up.

' _What a cruel world. But then again, that's just how humans work. It's reality, whether it was here or back home in the Elemental Nations.'_

A prime example of tools here were the Initiators. Their Promoters, usually people with a criminal records of some sort or were bloodthirsty, only saw the girls as such; nothing more, nothing less. While other Promoters treated the Initiators well, the chances of the girl getting a good Promoter as opposed to a bad one was always 50-50.

The girls just were weapons to be used at the end of the day.

Naruto lets out a remorse smile as he stares up into the heaven.

' _I wonder how you're doing…'_

' _Haku.'_

' _Zabuza.'_

A small breeze came, brushing against his face. The cool wind relaxed him slightly and causing his hair and clothes to sway. After it died, Naruto continues walking with a small smile.

' _Speaking of misused people, I wonder how she's liking those treats I placed in her pocket…'_

 **XoX**

Kayo Senju couldn't help with quietly sigh as she waited for her Promoter to regain consciousness, his Buster Sword placed against the wall. He looked so peacefully while he was sleeping. Most likely due to him not itching for a fight every second.

' _You're always so rash.'_

And she wasn't kidding either. Shougen has a policy of "kill first, ask questions later" as well as "the less competition we have, the more we'll gain".

He was a brute.

He was a killer.

But he was her partner.

That makes it _her_ responsibility to watch after him even though she knew he wouldn't do the same.

And to be fair, he had it coming for charging in at the masked man without thinking of a plan of action.

' _He was probably thinking how he'll behead Kagetane in one move.'_ She rolled her eyes at that.

The Initiator slightly frowned as she remembered the blonde manhandling her Promoter like he was nothing and restoring order in the room.

' _I can't believe we had Lady Seitenshi's personal agent in the room and we didn't even know about it.'_

The way… Naruto Uzumaki handled the situation was very professional. She didn't doubt that had he not been there, several people would have died as a result. They would had opened fire on Kagetane and, if what he told them was true, the bullets would have been returned to them, causing countless deaths.

' _I wished I had someone like him as my Promoter. He seems like a decent enough guy. At least I know he wouldn't treat me like trash.'_

She then looked at the sleeping form of Shougen.

' _But he's my partner… I can't leave him yet,'_ she told herself even though she knew he would drop her in a heartbeat.

Kayo sighed once more as she placed both hands on her stomach.

' _So hungry.'_

She then moved her hands to pat her pockets to see if she had anything to eat, knowing it was the thought that counted since there were never any food in her pockets.

Which was why it came as a surprise when she _did_ found items there. Eyes lighting up with excitement, she pulled some of it out, wondering how she didn't notice it before as well as how much was in her pockets. Kayo saw various food bars as well as candies including a note. Quickly unwrapping and stuffing her mouth with one to temporarily satisfy her hunger, she then reads the note.

" _Hey Shortstuff!"_

Kayo twitched at that. She was gonna grow dammit!

" _I couldn't help but notice you had a slight food issue when I saw you at the meeting. As a result, I left some surprises in your pockets, no doubt you found already if you're reading this. Sorry for knocking out the douchebag by the way, but he had it coming. Oh well."_

Her lips twitched slightly before she schooled her expression.

" _This should keep you full for a few weeks. Think of it as my apology for using more than enough force on the meathead. Then again, I'm not really that sorry and I doubt you minded so just think of it as my apology to you being stuck with him. Well, that's all I got to say!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Naruto Uzumaki_

 _P.S: Let keeps this a secret from Shougen eh?"_

Kayo let out a small laugh at that as well as a smile.

' _More than decent enough.'_

She then took another bite from the food bar, savoring the favor.

"Mmm," she hummed out loud. "So this is what kindness taste like."

She could get used to this.

 **XoX**

The tensions he previously had in his body almost disappeared completely when he felt as though he had made someone's day.

' _Something tells me I'll be seeing her a lot more in the future,'_ Naruto thought with a chuckle as he continued walking.

" _~Hallelujah~"_

The sounds of someone singing, a female's voice to be exact, caught his attention as he paused in his steps.

" _~Hallelujah~"_

Tilting his head, he adjusted his destination to where the sound was coming from. Shopping could wait for now.

" _~Hallelujah~"_

Standing near the edge on the second floor of the mall was a silver-haired girl with bandages around her eyes donned in a dirty pink cloak over a used purple dress holding a sign that says, "I am a Cursed Child from the outskirt".

" _~Hallelujah~"_

Naruto stood at a respectable distance away from her, listening as she sings.

" _~Maybe there's a God above~"_

A small bowl was placed by her side, no doubt hoping someone will pay her for her voice.

" _~But all I've ever learned from love~"_

 _Hallelujah_. A very popular song that originated from North America. No surprise since she wanted people's attention.

" _~Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew ya~"_

' _She has an amazing voice,'_ Naruto couldn't help but feel enchanted by her singing.

" _~And it's not a cry that you hear at night~"_

Now, Naruto was by no mean religious, but even _he_ has to admit it was like listening to an Angel singing.

" _~It's not somebody who's seen the light~"_

With her voice and the religious nature of the song, he felt he was in the presence _of_ an Angel.

" _~It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah~"_

While religious in origin, it wasn't _exactly_ about divine beings.

" _~Hallelujah~"_

It was also about lost and struggles in life.

" _~Hallelujah~"_

For a Cursed Child, he could not think of a better song that conveys their situation, sad as it may be.

" _~Hallelujah~"_

However, there was one thing he didn't quite understand from all of this.

" _~Hallelujah~"_

What could have happened that would have caused her to wrap _both_ of her eyes in bandages?

Something tells him the answer will not be pleasant.

As she finished the song, Naruto approached her, making sure to emit audible footsteps so she could hear him coming. As expected, she turned toward the source.

Crunching down to eye level, "What happened to you?" his voice was soft and his facial expression as well as tone was filled with concern. He really felt for her, even though he'd never seen her a day before in his life. "Did something happen to your eyes?"

Weren't Cursed Children supposed to be immune to diseases?

She let out a small smile upon hearing the concern he had in his voice. Reaching for the back of her head, she begins untying the bandages.

Naruto felt all the blood in his body going cold as she showed him what happened.

"My mother poured lead into them," her voice cracked a little but otherwise remained the same. "She did it because she hated my red eyes." She then began retying the bandage. "She did it before abandoning me."

' _What?'_

Naruto couldn't comprehend what just happened. Sure, he knew the girls went through hardships, many of them would have bought any lesser being to their knees, but this was the first time he ever heard of such a tragic story. He had heard others of course.

But this one…

"You shouldn't be here." His voice was barely audible as he restrained himself from hugging the girl. Who knows how she would take it given the fact she couldn't see? He spared a glance around him. "It's not safe."

She was a Cursed Child.

She was hated.

She was blind.

She was _defenseless_.

How was she able to last this long?

The girl's smile widen a bit. "I survived on other people's kindness." It was like she read his thoughts. "That's why I always smile. It's because of the kindness you've shown me." She started approaching him. Estimating how far away he was, she reached out with both hands, placing them on his face. She slightly jerked back in surprised when felt the whiskers on each of his cheeks.

Naruto lips twitched and he out a small chuckle. "They're my birthmarks."

"Oh." She said as she slowly reached for them again, slightly caressing them. Naruto leaned in toward the touch, causing her to giggle a bit. "They feel nice," she said softly with a smile. A hand then moved to where his heart was. She felt the rhythmic beating from within. It was soothing in a way. "You have a good heart." Her smile turned warmly. "I can tell you're a nice person."

That smile on her face really did make her look like an Angel.

Gently grabbing her hands, he held them firmly in front of him. She noticed his hands were quite warm. "I know a place where you can go. It's safer. You wouldn't have to do this all the time." He doesn't want her to do this at all. Really, she deserves better. Shaking his head, "I know we've just met and you probably don't trust me-"

"I trust you."

"Eh?" that threw Naruto for a loop as he stared at her while blinking nonstop as if wondering if he heard her right.

"I trust you," she said strongly this time with a larger smile. Due to being blind, she could only trust someone based on their actions. What his actions told her was that he was harmless. However, that look was soon replaced with a downcast one as her body started to sag. "But what about my sister?" If he could take care of her, afford to that is, then it was fine. However, could he afford to take care of two people at the same time? As nice as he was, she didn't want him to burden himself.

If the worst comes true, she'll ask for him to take in her sister.

She'll gladly stay behind so that her sister will be taken care of.

"Sister?" She had a sister? Was she like her as well?

The girl nodded. "She's sick and I don't know what's wrong." Turning toward the begging bowl, "I've been trying to raise money for food, hoping she'll get better on her own if she has strength." The silver-haired girl lower her gaze toward the ground as if accepting defeat. "But lately, she hasn't been eating. We don't have enough money to get actual help." She bit her lips. "But I'm afraid when we do, she'll…" her voice shook and became a whisper toward the end.

' _Dammit.'_ Naruto tightened his jaws as various emotions flowed through him.

This was _exactly why_ he took it upon himself to care for these girls.

If no one does, then who will?

The world could wait to be saved.

Right now, there were more important matters to attend to.

She felt him place both hands on her shoulders, letting go of her own hands. The warmth she felt from him holding them was quickly disappearing.

In the back of her mind, she could help but wished it would have lasted a bit longer.

She'd grown rather attached to that warmth even though it was only for a brief moment.

It was…

 _Nice._

"Can you take me to your sister?" he asked softly.

The girl thought about it. While she did say she'd trusted him, did she really trusted him enough to be around her sick sister? Even if he's been nothing but nice to her the entire time?

It wasn't like she had much of a choice.

Even if he happened to be a liar and wanted to use them, at the very least, one, or maybe both, of them will be taken care of.

Biting her lips, she lifted her head so that, if she could see, she would have stared into his cerulean eyes.

"Could you really help her?"

Naruto went a pang of hurt in his heart when he heard the desperation in her voice.

The kind that usually came from someone doing everything they could for a long time to help someone they care about.

Only for all of their efforts to be pointless.

As such, he did the one thing he could.

He hugged her.

Closely.

She felt strong arms embracing her body, a spread of warmth flowing through them. It was like a blanket covering her from the cold, protecting her from whatever the storm may bring. The tensions she had in her body started to disappear one by one. An unknown emotion flowed through her, wanting to burst from her chest.

What was this feeling?

Was this hope?

Was this what hope feels like?

No…

This was different.

This was true hope.

The kind she'll know will come true.

The kind that lets she know…

Maybe…

Just maybe…

Things will turn out alright after all.

 **XoX**

 _Back with Rentaro and Them…_

" _You have your orders. Get to it."_

That was what the voice on the phone said before they hung up.

Kagetane closed his phone with an audible click.

He looked toward the clear blue skies from on top of the roof, watching as the clouds slowly drifts away as a slight breeze blew past his skins.

It was peaceful.

It was disguising.

He was created to fight the Gastrea.

He was created to kill the Gastrea.

He was created _for war_.

Where was that war now?

Yellow eyes narrowed as they stared up to the great beyond.

' _Naruto Uzumaki…'_

The first person whom he had met that could outmatch him through and through while holding back a tremendous amount.

The first person he had met that could back up the naïve ideals he heard so much before.

He was an enigma.

But was he a friend?

Or a foe?

Based on his interactions with the blonde so far, one can clearly see the blonde is avoiding the spotlight, preferring to stick to the sidelines.

A neutral party or so to speak, only intervening when they feel like doing so.

A dangerous opposition indeed.

Or an invaluable ally.

' _If that's the case, then why is the client so persistent in agitating Mister Uzumaki?'_

Clearly the old man must know the feats Uzumaki is capable of. Why risks making an enemy out of an ally?

Kagetane let out a hollow laugh as he remembered something, causing Kohina to tilt her head at him inquisitively.

' _Your hatred will get you killed one day you senile old fool.'_

The growing sound of a car engine caught the duo's attention as they saw a police car approaching their location in the Outer Area. Thanks to their vintage view from the roofs, neither of them were spotted.

"They have a little girl in the car with them papa!" Kohina pointed out, her keen eyes able to pick out details at a distance.

' _Looks like the coppers found another Cursed Child and are disposing her. How typical.'_ He shook his head sadly. _'Do they not realize these girls are the next step in evolution for humanity? Humans, weak and fragile, as opposed to these children gifts with unlimited abilities and potential. Can they really not see these higher beings in front of them?'_

Such a disappointment.

Even without knowing the full situation, the outcome of this was already decided.

She was as good as dead.

Not that he cared.

The car finally came to a stop and out came two policemen dragging a little girl from the back seat who continued to struggle from their grips.

"Ooo~" Kohina was instant giddy upon seeing them. "I want to cut them up!" The girl was practically jumping nonstop from her spot.

She hadn't killed enough today to be satisfied yet.

Kagetane turned to face her. "How many times must I tell you, foolish daughter of mine, you may not?"

She was a handful.

"Kami I hate you," Kohina said with a pout and huff.

Must he always ruin her fun?

He merely took it in stride and refocused his attention back on the scene to where the officers told the little girl to go stand by the fence.

"Hmm." _'Maybe I should let Kohina cut them up after all.'_

It wasn't like they'll be missed.

Just then, something out of the corner of his eyes caught his attention. It was a figure dressed in black driving a scooter. As it came closer and closer, he was able to make out the details of that person.

His eyes widened in surprise.

' _Ah, why if it isn't young Rentaro Satomi!'_

This was someone who impressed him enough during first impressions which enabled him to live. It was the main reason why teen interested him. That, and for some reason, he felt a sort of connection to the boy.

It was strange.

It was like they were kindred spirits.

Yellow eyes observed closely as Rentaro got off the scooter and followed the policemen, trying to be as discreet as possible.

Kagetane almost let out a laugh. It was simply too amusing to see him so serious.

' _Well now, young Satomi. Are you prepared for what you'll see next?'_

The blue-tinted hair boy hid behind a collapsed wall, relief could be seen on his face when he realized the girl was safe. However, that look was quickly replaced with a one filled with horror and disbelief as a gunshot ran out.

And another.

And another.

Before long, metal rain came soaring toward the girl whose body appeared as though electrocuted.

All coming from the two policemen.

Upon emptying their weapons, they said a few choice words at the girl before leaving the area.

Rentaro hid the moment they started walking and Kagetane could see the boy trying his best to hold in the contents in his stomach.

' _Perhaps I should pay him a visit later?'_ he couldn't help but wondered. _'He'll be a wonderful ally and then I wouldn't have to end up killing him before learning what makes him so special.'_

He turned his head toward the retreating police car.

' _Maybe I should bring him a gift?'_ he couldn't help but let out a chuckle with a dark gleam in his eyes.

"Come Kohina." He started walking away. "We're leaving."

There was nothing more for them here.

She tilted her head cutely but followed nevertheless.

"Where are we going?" she couldn't help but ask.

"Why, to bring young Satomi some gifts of course!" he exclaimed happily while eyeing the distant police car.

Kohina followed his gaze.

A sense of unbridled joy filled her as her eyes lit up in excitement.

She gets to cut stuff up!

 **XoX**

' _Why?'_

Rentaro ran toward the little girl the moment the police left.

' _Why goddammit?'_

He was out of breath, unable to clearly comprehend what just happened.

Her body lays motionlessly on the ground.

' _She didn't deserve this!"_ He held her in his arms, ignoring the fact it was getting dirty and the red stains will most likely not come out.

She was so young. She was just a little girl for crying out loud!

' _Kids like her… protects the city everyday… for assholes like you!'_

A 'Cursed Child'. That's what they are called. But were they really that different from everyone else?

"She didn't ask to be born this way," he mumbled out, his voice barely a whisper as he held her close.

Their freedom to choose how they wanted to live was taken away the moment they were born.

' _I'm a Civil Security. I'm supposed to protect the innocent and bring justice here goddammit!'_

These girls, were nothing more than slaves and outcasts the moment they were born.

"Why didn't I help you?" his voice cracked as tears threatened to leak out. He was angry, not only at the unfairness of it all but also at himself. Had he done anything sooner, this wouldn't have happened.

She might have been saved.

' _Protect the innocent? Fight for justice? I just stood by and watched a kid get shot here!'_

Sadly, she is but another victim of this society, driven by hatred and fear.

' _What's right and what's wrong? Who exactly is the enemy and who am I supposed to protect?'_

Who were the real monsters here?

' _Am I even doing the right thing?'_

His thoughts and emotions were in turmoil.

Just then, the girl in his arms suddenly spat out blood.

Rentaro took a moment of staring before his brain was able to analyze what had just happened.

"You're alive!"

She was alive.

She was bleeding nonstop but alive nevertheless.

Gently securing her in his arms, he then picks her up before running back to the scooter. After making sure she wasn't about to fall off, he took off toward the nearest hospital he could find, disregarding the speed limit and went as fast as he could without jeopardizing the stability of the vehicle.

Time was of the essence here.

And he'll be damn if he lost her now!

 **XoX**

 _With Naruto…_

Naruto stares at the building that served as a home to the silver-haired girl and her sister.

If one could call a broken, run-down, and war-driven building a home.

Then again, this _was_ the Outer Area.

He glanced at girl walking beside him.

The trip from the mall to here on foot took nearly an hour. Judging by how well she knew the path, he speculated she had done this several times before to the point she memorized it by heart.

He then looked at her feet.

Ironically, thanks to the Gastrea genes she has in her body, she was able to heal any damages, provided it was light damage such as cuts and bruises, done to her body as well as any infections.

Which was useful since she didn't appear to own any type of footwear whatsoever.

Naruto gave her a sad look at that.

The path leading here was anything but sanitized. Trash littered the streets, making the area more of a waste yard than anything. Broken… everything really was scattered throughout the path. Bottles, windows, metal, etc. There were also some remnants of gunpowder and several destroyed military vehicles.

A frown appeared on his face.

' _They never did bother cleaning the Outer Area did they?'_

When the war happened 10 years ago, it created a scar upon the entire world. What was once beautiful, whether done by nature or mankind, was then destroyed when the planet was engulfed in war. The Gastrea took the civilizations by storm, causing death and destruction in their wakes. They left the other animals alone, only attacking when they _needed_ to.

However, if you were a human, they'll come after you regardless of whether or not they felt like it.

These areas that surrounded each countries was where the battle took place. It was where humanity made their last stand after being driven back into a corner. Varanium Monoliths did not exist back then so it was a constant life-and-death struggle for survival.

You either throw everything you had and give it your all.

Or you'll die.

That was how it was.

Naruto sighed.

' _War, no matter the reason, always led in countless lives being lost.'_ He then stared at all of the broken buildings around him. _'Then again, it wasn't like they_ asked _for it…'_

And he doubted the Gastrea could be reasoned with.

Following the war and the creations of the Monoliths, chaos ensued. Several lands and territories were lost thanks to the Gastrea. Countless cities were destroyed in the process not to mention how many lost their lives and/or _turned_ into the abominations themselves.

The economy dwindled.

Riots became a daily thing.

Infrastructure were pretty much nonexistence.

And then there were the lives lost.

Both civilian and military alike.

To put it in perspective, the population in this world _used to be_ 7 billion.

Now, it's at _less than_ 1 billion, 750 million to be exact.

Those numbers scared the living crap out of Naruto considering back on the Elemental Nations, he doubted his entire world had even reached a population of even a million yet.

Back on the topic at hand, thanks to the damages done, it took quite some time for civilization to recover from the war.

However, not all countries were the same.

Some countries, such as Japan, got off better since they were an island themselves in addition to being rich in Varanium as well. While it could mean they had no way of escaping, due to Gastrea in the air as well as sea, it also kept them from being overwhelmed by an endless stream of land-based Gastrea since the maritime ones were extremely weak on land. Additionally, thanks to their advancement in technology, it made driving away the invaders and protecting themselves slightly easier.

Other countries, however, especially those in Europe and Asia, weren't so lucky.

They had to fight a whole _continent(s)_ worth of Gastrea.

No matter how you look at it, cleansing the place there was a pain of and in itself.

But like all things, whether good or bad, it was never permanent. Stability followed the chaos and humanity continued to live on to this day, 10 years after Armageddon happened. As Varanium Monoliths came into existence, Gastrea attacks became less and less frequent.

They still happen though, mind you, but much less and in smaller numbers.

These guardians were placed in a circular-like formation around a settlement with a 10 km spread between them since that was the effective length of their magnetic field. As for how the Gastrea got in, well, there were only three ways: surface, underground, and by the air. The magnetic field doesn't extend to infinity: they have a limit.

For example, for surface Gastrea, the area in which the field would be the weakest would be right in the middle of any two Monoliths. For underground and airborne ones, all they have to do is dig/fly a certain distance below/above the protection and they'll easily get in.

However, not _all_ Gastrea were that intelligent so the number of occurrences weren't that high. And if they _do_ get past the guardians, the patrolling military forces will make short work of them. But if they didn't, that was what the Civil Security teams were there for as well as himself.

Nevertheless, that was why the place Naruto was at right now was dubbed as an 'Outer Area'. They exists on the outskirt of civilization where the battles took place as well as where the Gastrea that managed to get past all the Monoliths and military ended up in.

No one lives here, in fear of encountering a Gastrea, in addition to the place being abandoned by the government.

Not to mention the land was toxic as in no _normal_ living being could survive here. Crops could not be grown and the livestock would just die or run away.

They simply could not spare the resources to maintain these areas. As a result, they became the wasteland they were today. Plus, it wasn't as though anyone used them so it was no harm done.

Except for the Cursed Children who has taken up residence here because they had nowhere else to go.

Naruto bit his lips when he saw the blind girl enters her home via hole in the wall.

It always hurt him inside whenever he sees their living conditions.

Having taken in seven dozens, going onto eight, he had seen his fair share of hardships.

Himself notwithstanding.

It still doesn't make it _right_.

Following her lead, he enters through the hole himself.

The place was fairly dark, even though the sun was still in the sky. Taking a look around, he saw the inside was filled with holes, allowing rays of sunlight as well as the cold wind to enter. There were various cracks in the wall as well, spreading as far as the eyes could see. Hell, on some parts of the building, he could see the bare frame!

It reminded him of the warehouse in which he had first met the girls.

Laying in one corner of the room, deep inside the place, was another silver-haired girl sleeping on a makeshift bed made from piles of clothes and whatever comfort they could find. She was wrapped in several layers of blankets, her breathing came out in labored breaths, and she was covered in sweat. The blinded girl walked up to her and started tending her.

Naruto watch as she felt her face, checking on her condition but making sure not to disturb her rest. Upon seeing no improvement, she frowned before she started feeling around for the towel she placed somewhere. Upon finding it, she gently used it to wipe the sweat off of her sister's face. After that, she looked around again and her hand found a bowl of water she placed beforehand and carefully gave her sister some water.

The entire scene of watching a blind, 10 years old girl taking care of her bedridden sister was simply heartbreaking.

She really was like an Angel.

Deciding not to watch anymore, Naruto approached them, making sure his footsteps were audible to not scare the pair.

"How is she?" he asked in a small voice.

She let out a small sigh as she felt for her sister's hand before holding it tightly. "She's still the same." Her voice was full of hurt and sadness in them. "Nothing has worked and I don't know how long she'll last." Turning to where she thinks he was, "Can you really help her?"

Naruto let out a soft smile before he reached out and rubbed her shoulder in comfort. "I'll see what I can do. But I'm going to need some room if you don't mind."

"Oh. Umm..." She looked hesitantly toward her sister as well as her hands which she hadn't let go of.

He let out a small chuckle. "I'm not asking you to leave this room or leave her. I'm just asking if you could move a few feet away so I have enough room to see what's wrong. That's all."

She let out a small breath of relief at that. Nodding her head, she moved away as he said but far enough for that she'll still be able to hold her sister's hand.

With that out of the way, Naruto's face turned serious. Moving toward her previous position, he took a moment to observe her features.

Honestly, he could see the resemblance.

' _Must be the silver hair.'_

But since she didn't have any bandages around her eyes, he assumed it was because she wasn't blind or her sister had taken them off.

The sweats glistened off her skin, even though her sister had just wiped them off. He could see she was having trouble breathing just by listening.

It didn't came smooth and regular like normal: more like panted and very audible like she had just done a lot of exercise and was out of breath.

He felt her forehead.

She was burning up.

Naruto frowned.

' _They shouldn't be able to be sick at all.'_

Their Gastrea genes was both a blessing and a curse.

He then started examining her body, removing the blankets and looking for anything out of the ordinary but making sure he didn't wake up her up. Bruises, cuts, anything that _shouldn't_ be there given their regenerative abilities. He checked her face, looking at her nose, around her eyes, mouth, and ears. He checked for anything unusual on her neck, only to come up with nothing.

Except the fact she was extremely pale but that was to be expected.

Next up were her arms. He checked the free arm first but didn't find anything unusual. Turning to face blind girl, "Can I look at her arm for just a moment?"

"Sure," she whispered as she carefully let go, treating it as if it was a priceless antique of sort.

Naruto let out a warm smile before he examined that arm as well.

Nothing.

With a silent sigh, he gave it back so that she could continue holding onto it.

' _Maybe she just need medicine? But I'm not a doctor… I wouldn't know what to give her…'_ He then shook his head. _'I don't even know what's_ wrong _with her in the first place. She_ shouldn't _even be sick in the first place. Maybe she ate something?'_ He then eyed the prone body. _'I haven't checked her legs and feet yet.'_

Moving toward her lower body, he then began searching for anything unusual there. Her left leg was covered in dirt and grime but otherwise, nothing strange. The same could be said to the right one. The tops of her feet were safe as well. Crouching down, he looked at the bottom of her feet.

' _Bingo.'_

There, right in the middle of bottom of her left foot, was a cut. However, a _normal_ cut would have healed. This one-

' _An infection? No… that's possible. They're immune to that sort of thing. The only option left-'_

Realization struck him.

These Outer Area were once places where the war was fought. And that time of war, _anything_ was legal.

Including chemical weapons.

Naruto gritted his teeth and clenched his free hand.

They never did cleaned the Outer Area after the war.

' _Of all the stupid things-'_

He took several calming breathes.

' _No time. She's been poisoned. Take it up with princess later. Right now, she needs help.'_

"Is everything okay?"

Her voice reminded him he wasn't the only person in the room.

She felt the emotions in the air and was worried he found something awful.

Letting out one last breath to calm himself, he then turned toward the blind girl with a small smile. "Everything's fine. I figured out what's wrong with her."

She immediately brighten up at that, and it showed in her body language as well. "Really?" The excitement, hope, and happiness in her voice warmed his heart.

Nodding his head, but then realizing she couldn't see him do that, "Yeah. I just need to make a call, carry the two of you there, and they'll take care of the rest."

She deflated a little and her body shifted toward a more frightened aura. Hesitantly, "Are they – can we trust them?"

 _Him_ she could trust. But others...

Naruto's eyes soften. Her question was completely expected. "Yeah. She's the one who looks after the rest of the girls I've bought to her all the time. In fact, she's the _only_ one I'll trust to check up on them."

Biting her lips, she squeezed her sister's hand just a bit tighter. She idly noticed her sister's breathing had calmed down a bit.

She wasn't _that_ naïve to believe everyone is as pure-hearted as the person who is helping her.

But this could be her only chance to save her sister…

…

It was now or never.

"Okay…" she whispered.

He could hear the reluctance in her voice.

"Okay…" This time, her voice sounded stronger.

Knowing how hard this must have been for her, he moved to her side and engulfed her in another heartwarming hug. "If the person I know can't help us," he started as he started to gently caress her hair like a parent would to a child, "then I'll bring it up with a friend I know and _she'll_ make sure your sister will be back to full health in no time."

Seitenshi would melt upon seeing this girl, of that he doesn't doubt.

He himself has already a victim of her cuteness.

The girl leaned her head in his body a bit. Temporarily letting go of her sister's hand, she wrapped her tiny arms around him, returning the hug. Due to their age, height, and size difference, she wasn't able to fully encircle his body.

Nevertheless, she held onto him tightly.

Naruto felt the emotions she conveyed in the hug.

A moment of silence passed as the two stayed there, deep in an embrace, with the sounds of her sister's breathing in the background.

…

"Okay."

She trusted him.

"Okay."

She knows he'll never let her down.

Just like a…

A…

Parent.

She bit her lips to hold back her emotions.

Was this what having a parent was like?

She tightened her hug, something Naruto noticed and gladly returned.

"Thank you."

Was this what love felt like?

"Thank you."

 _For everything._

"Thank you."

 _So very much._

 **XoX**

 _At_ _Magata Public University Hospital_ _…_

"You know…" a female voice drawl out.

Naruto glanced toward his friend.

She was a young doctor of average height and body frame. She has messy, purple hair that covers the whole of her forehead, as well as a prominent bang entirely covering her right eye and parts of her cheekbones. Arching around her eyes are a pair of thin eyebrows and, underneath, two slightly thick eyelashes which encompass her oval eyes and light irises. Sumire's hair is kept moderately straight in the back, falls directly below her neck.

She dons a white, open-coat: true to her profession, that falls below her feet and covers most of her body. Under said garment is a shirt with a large collar circling around her neck, as well as a dark skirt covering her thighs. Around her neck, a small necklace can be spotted, as well as her name-tag located on her coat.

She's Doctor Sumire Muroto, one of the **Four Sages** that advanced humanity in the **New Human Creation Plan** , formerly the leader of that group before it was disbanded thanks to the discovery of Cursed Children and their abilities, making the girls more cost-effective compared to the **Mechanized Soldiers**.

She'salso a nihilist thanks to the Gastrea War so she wasn't exactly the person one would recommend to have a cup of tea with.

Not that he had blame her for it of course. War leave scars and bad memories in its wake. That, and she doesn't exactly drink tea. She drinks…

Whatever it is she managed to cook up in that lab (or hellhole in Naruto's opinion) of hers.

He was _never_ going to try and eat her food again.

Not after that one time.

He shuddered slightly at the memory.

' _I'm pretty sure food_ aren't _supposed to walk on their own like that…'_

Anyways, back on the topic, Sumire was only person he trusted to check up on his girls' health. When he was in the same room with her that is. While trusted with their health, he didn't trust her alone with them.

Because knowing her, she'll undoubtably corrupt them one way or another.

She can't do that. That was his and Kurama's job!

Back on the subject…

"When you called and asked if I was free tonight," she started, "I was hoping for something along the line of a date." She glanced at him out of the corners of her eyes.

He gave her a deadpan look.

A couple of hours ago, after hearing that the girl agreed to let him take her and her sister to his friend, he immediately called Sumire to ask if she was available tonight. 10 minutes of bantering and one headache later, she agreed to see what she could do for the patient and asked him to bring them to her, which he did.

After he talked to Kurama to explain why he would be missing dinner tonight that is.

It went a little something like this…

 **XoX**

 _Flashback…_

' _Hey, Kurama?'_ Naruto asked throughout the mental link within the seal.

The thing about Kurama taking over a clone body to "live" in the outside world is that no matter how far apart the two may be, the mental connection between the two will always work unless one of them forced it down.

' _ **What brat?'**_ Naruto raised an eyebrow at the tone.

' _Err, did something happen?'_ Did Kurama sounded mad or was it just him.

' _ **No,'**_ came the short reply.

' _Really?'_ He didn't believe that answer for a second.

' _ **I don't want to talk about it.'**_ The finality in his voice suggest the girls did something embarrassing to him.

Naruto prayed Natsuki at least got a picture of it for blackmail material later.

Deciding to drop the subject, _'Okay, well, I'm just letting you know so that you can tell the girls I won't be home for dinner tonight.'_ He paused for a second. _'Actually, I might not get back until tomorrow.'_

He could feel Kurama raising an eyebrow. _**'What did you do this time?'**_

Sputtering and sending an offended look, _'What do you mean "what did I do"? I didn't do anything!'_

' _ **Bullshit.'**_

Yeah okay.

He didn't believed his own excuse either.

' _I found another child in desperate need of a family.'_

Naruto patted his back at the sincerity of his own words.

Until he felt the kitsune's deadpan look from across the seal.

' _ **Seriously?'**_ Kurama asked exasperatedly.

' _Actually, make that two,'_ he replied back cheerfully.

' _ **Are you developing a little sister/daughter complex or something?'**_ Seriously, he's picking up little girls left and right.

They're taking care of nearly eight dozens little girls at the moment!

Eight!

Dozens!

'…'

Naruto thought about that for a moment.

' _I honestly don't know.'_

Was he?

Eh. Whatever.

He could hear Kurama's tired sigh from within the seal. _**'So what's the reason you have to stay overnight?'**_

' _Her sister, she herself is blind by the way-'_

Kurama raised an eyebrow. _**'How?'**_

'… _Her parent poured lead into them when she was a baby.'_

The kitsune frowned.

That was cruel, even for him.

' _ **I see…'**_ Deciding to get back on the topic, _**'And her sister?'**_

' _Got poisoned by the chemical weapons these people never bothered to clean up.'_

' _ **Ah.'**_ Kurama nodded in understanding. _**'So you're taking them to that witch lady and staying with them until they're better for emotional support.'**_

' _That's about the gist of it.'_

He didn't bothered denying the "witch lady" comment because it was true.

He shrugged. _**'Alright. I'll let Natsuki and the others know so they won't freak out.'**_ The kitsune paused for a moment. _**'Actually, they**_ **will** _ **freak out when they learned they're getting another family member.'**_

Naruto sent a warm smile over the link. _'I'm proud of them. And I know you are too.'_

' _ **Tch.'**_ The kitsune scoffed. _**'Don't you have two little ones to save?'**_

' _I love you too fuzzball.'_

' _ **Shove it brat, and get out of here.'**_

 **XoX**

 _Back to the Present…_

"Why the hell would I do that? We all know you hate people and sunlight. You're like a vampire for crying out loud!"

She gave him a mock pout. "I don't suck people's blood for your information."

"No… but you treat corpses as family."

"They make excellent conversationalists: they don't talk back."

' _Obviously.'_

Like he stated: he didn't want her _corrupting_ any of his girls.

"Why must you always go around and pick up little girls from the street?"

Naruto blanched. "When you put it like that, you make it sound like I'm a criminal or something!"

Sumire gave him a critical look. "Well…" she drawl out.

"I'm not!"

She gave him the stink eye. "Would you calm down? This _is_ a _hospital_ in case you've forgotten."

' _I really hate you. I hope you know that.'_

Their friendship could be described as frenemies at best.

Part-time friends, part-time enemies.

And all the hate.

Naruto merely huffed and looked away, not even bothering to point out she did all of that to make him look like an idiot.

"You don't need my help to look like an idiot."

He nearly tripped over his on feet as he sputtered in response.

"What? You made it look so easy to figure out what you were thinking," she explained with a shrug of her shoulder like it was the most obvious thing in the world, hiding her smirk like a pro.

Glaring with no heat, "I really hate you. I hope you know that."

Completely unaffected, "I love you too hun."

"All my hate."

"D'awww! Now aren't you such a sweetie?"

Why the hell were they even friends again?

Naruto merely let out a tired sigh.

Deciding to change the topic, "Pleasantries aside, how was the operation?" he asked with a serious expression.

Seeing how the fun and game was over, she shifted to her 'Doctor Mode'.

"I was able to expel the poison just like you've asked. It was a nasty thing." She shook her head. Looking at him, "I remember inventing that poison myself for the war against the Gastrea so in a way, it was my fault this happened." She lightly lowered her head. "I apologize."

She have made _so_ many mistakes in her life.

Inventing that poison became one of them.

The blonde merely waved her off. "It wasn't your fault. It wasn't like you were there on the battlefield. _You_ weren't responsible for leaving all that stuff around for someone to accidentally step on so it wasn't exactly your wrongdoing."

She continued staring him for a minute.

' _He's too forgiving and kind in nature. Like Rentaro.'_

Chuckling and continuing forward, "Heh. Are you hitting on little old me? Whatever would Lady Seitenshi think?"

Naruto twitched. "Just accept my good faith and drop it." Giving her the stink eye, "And what does the princess have anything to do with this?"

"Oho, so the two of you have pet names now? I didn't know you were that far ahead yet. Go get her tiger."

"Cut the bullshit Doc." He was annoyed. And was doing his best to hide his small blush.

She was such a tease.

Sumire pouted. "Oh you're no fun."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" he asked indignantly while making sure to keep his voice down.

"Exactly my point. Thank you for confirming it."

"I hate you."

"Flattery will get you nowhere."

Naruto threw his hands in the air in surrender and exasperation.

He gave up.

She won.

He doesn't care anymore.

"What will you do about the blind one?" she asked him after a moment of silence.

The girl in question was currently by her sister's side the moment the operation was completed. Seeing as though she wouldn't be leaving any time soon, the two of them decided to grab something to eat, and something for the girl as well, while giving her some time to herself.

They were now making their way to the operation room.

Naruto bit his lips. Turning toward his friend, "Is there any way you could help her?"

She placed a finger to her lips, thinking about his question. "Well," she started, "there _are_ several ways I can go about it."

He felt some hope bubbling inside of him. "Really?"

The pleading look on his face. The hope in his eyes. She could even sense his eagerness and anticipation.

' _Too easy.'_

"You have 3 options in front of you." She held up three fingers to emphasize her point, turning back to her 'Doctor Mode'.

Naruto nodded. "Alright." Three options was better than none. "What are they?"

First finger, "Option 1: I could give her eye transplants which would allow her to see again."

He blinked. "Was that even possible?"

Back home, these sort of things were done by medical ninjas with the usage of chakra. To make a long story short, he wasn't sure it could be done _without_ it.

That, and he wasn't much a sciencey person to begin with.

She gave him a hurt look. "Who the hell do you think you're talking to?"

' _Oops.'_ "R-right," he scratched the back of his head with a nervous chuckle. "Sorry about that."

Sumire _is_ one of the **Four Sages** , one of the top researchers and a doctor for a reason.

And the creator for some of those cyborgs in Japan.

' _Maybe she could do it after all…'_

The purple-haired woman huffed, though they both knew she was just messing around. "Option 2 would be allowing me to make her artificial eyes-"

"No." Naruto didn't even want to hear the rest of that sentence.

"But-"

"You are _not_ turning her into one of those cyborg things!" he glared heatedly at her

Haven't these girls suffered enough?!

They lived on the streets since the day they were born. They had to constantly fend for themselves the moment they came into this world. They had to live in fear every day, wondering if they could survive until tomorrow because no one cared for them.

Nobody wanted them.

They _are_ nobodies.

The last thing they needed was to be used as a godforsaken weapon!

"I _was_ going to say I could remove all the combat abilities and just enable her to actual see the world around her," she said with an annoyed eye roll, "but since you're _sooo_ persistent…"

Naruto avoided looking her direction, a sense of guilt flowing within him.

Maybe he _did_ jumped the guns with that one.

It's just, the thought of a little girl being transformed into a weapon, to fight in an endless war, well…

It made his blood boil.

Because they should be enjoying their childhood instead.

"Could you really remove all of that and just leave behind the digital imaging?" he asked in a low voice.

"Yes," she said softly with a nod.

"…I'm sorry."

"Eh." Sumire waved her hand dismissively. She knew how attached he was to the girls so something like that outburst was expected.

Naruto let out a breath to calm himself.

Robot eyes designed for war implanted in a little girl?

Distasteful.

But without the combat potential?

It's a possibility.

"And the last option?"

Could it be something even worse than the previous two?

She stopped in her track, prompting Naruto to do the same. She stares into his eyes with a hard look.

The kind someone usually has when they offer something but with a high price.

It was frightening.

His mind went wild with the possibilities of the catch.

The tension in the air was suffocating.

She slowly opened her mouth to speak.

Time slowed down.

The tension increased.

She closed it.

Naruto was still holding his breath.

She shrugged.

And the tension vanished in an instant.

"You could just let me heal her eyes," Sumire started while looking at her fingernails nonchalantly as if the tension never happened.

…

Naruto face-faulted on the cold floor.

Hard.

Grumbling, he picks himself up and glared heatedly at her.

' _I really,_ really _hate you.'_

"And why didn't you tell me that in the first place?" His eyebrows would not stop twitching.

She raised a delicate eyebrow. "And miss this opportunity to mess with you? Not a snowball chance in Hell."

' _Do not strangle her.'_

' _Do not strangle her.'_

' _Do not strangle her.'_

' _But she is_ sooo _get pranked for this.'_

"Why are we even friends?"

Seriously, why were they friends in the first place?

"Because I'm the only one you trust to check up on those little girls of yours?"

Oh right.

That.

' _I might need to switch doctors later,'_ Naruto couldn't help but mused at he gave her the stink eye.

But he knew that train of thought was just an empty promise/threat.

With a deep sigh, he decided to pretend the scene never happened. It was better for his sanity anyways.

Not that he was sane in the first place mind you.

"So how did the meeting go?" Sumire suddenly asked.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You know about that?"

Rolling her eyes, "Of course I do. Kind of hard not to. I may not get out much but I _still_ keep tabs in this place."

"Right," he said with a nod. "Well, an old 'friend' of ours-"

"Friend?" It was her turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Kagetane Hiruko."

"Ah."

Another one of her mistakes.

"Anyways," Naruto started, "we were requested to retrieve a case containing the Legacy of the Seven Stars-"

Sumire grimaced.

"-but we didn't know it at the time until clown face showed up and announced what was in the case as well as his entry into the 'race'."

She nodded slowly. "I see…"

"Everything else was just standard issue 'this-is-what-happens-whenever-I'm-in-the-room' stuff so no use in explaining them," he said dismissively with a wave of his hand.

She snorted. "So you messed with people and got in a fight?"

"Yup."

Shaking her head, "Typical."

"Heh." Naruto then blinked and snapped his fingers as he remembered something, catching her attention. "I also met one of your client there as well."

Raising an eyebrow, "Who?"

"Uhhh," he scratched the back of his head. "High school kid dressed in black with dark hair with a blue tint in them. He's also full of guts and has some bite to back up his bark."

Sumire let out a small laugh. "More like all bark and no bite," she said with a chuckle. "You must have met Rentaro Satomi."

"Yeah him!" Naruto exclaimed before he remembered he was still in a hospital. "When I pictured that guy during your description of him, I figured him to be more…" he trailed off, unable to find the words he was looking for.

"More?..." she asked with an amused smile.

"Tough? Bigger?" he replied while scratching his chin. "Definitely not a teen."

Due to her being a doctor and Rentaro being a client, there was the whole 'Doctor Confidentiality' thing going on so she couldn't exactly show him who her clients were.

Show him? No.

Describe them within reasons? Of course.

It wasn't like she actually cared about the rules in the first place.

' _Rentaro Satomi…'_

She let out a remorse smile.

' _I'm sorry for what I've done to you.'_

She took away his humanity.

 _That_ was her biggest mistake.

"Hey," the sounds of Naruto's voice bought her back to reality. "You told me he said he'd already forgiven you. You shouldn't beat yourself up over it."

"Hmm."

The rest of the trip was in silence after that.

Upon reaching the room, they slowly slid the door opened and stepped in. It was a standard hospital room, a place Naruto loathed with a passion.

Even the mere sight of this place gave him the chills.

Still at the place where they left her was the blind girl sitting by the bed, holding her sister's hand. The happy smile never left her face as she stroked her sister's hand. When she heard the door opening, she immediately turned toward the duo, her smile never leaving her face.

"Hello."

She voice came out warm and pleasant.

"Heya!" Naruto greeted cheerfully as he begin walking toward her, setting her food on a nearby counter. "How are ya holding up?"

Sumire decided to stay behind and watch the scene, folding her arms and leaning against the doorframe with a small smile on her face.

This was their moment.

The girl's smile widened. "My sister will be okay. I don't have to worry anymore so I'm very happy." She reached out with a hand, trying to find him. Seeing this, he grabbed her hand to let her know where he was. "Thank you so much." She squeezed his hand gently.

His heart melted.

Coming closer and still holding her hand, he used his free one to give her a hug and gently rub her other arm. "You're welcome," he said in a warm and soft voice.

She leaned into his arm in response, conveying how she truly felt with that one gesture.

' _She's such a cutie,'_ Sumire couldn't help but thought with a wider smile.

Naruto chuckled before he remembered something. "Hey." His voice was filled with pep and eagerness. "Guess what?"

Pulling back, she tilted her head cutely. "What?"

"You remember that doctor that fixed your sister?"

"Yeah?"

"She said she could fix your eyes so that you could see again!"

Her mouth dropped. "Really?" she asked in disbelief with her heart pounding faster and louder with each passing moment.

She will be able to see again?

She will be able to see what her sister looks like? What this nice person who had helped them looked like? How the world looked?

Everything?!

Naruto nodded. "Yeah!"

"Can she really do it?" she asked with baited breath.

Sumire chose that moment to cut in. "Of course I can little Angel," she claimed with a smile. Pointing a thumb in Naruto's direction, "All I need is for that big lug over there-"

"Oi!"

"-to fill out some paperwork, answer some questions, and we can set an appointment for the operation."

Ignoring Naruto, and a certain teen, became second nature to her so she wasn't at the very least bothered by the interruption.

"That's it?" the girl asked in amazement.

Could it really be that simple?

"Well~"

This was a great opportunity to mess with the girl.

"Sumire…" Naruto started with a dangerous tone.

Unfortunately, _he_ was still in the room.

With a concealed sigh, "Yes. That's all you, or should I said 'the lug', need to do."

"I'm standing right here you know." His eyebrow was twitching again.

"Hush child. The grown-ups are talking here." Was Sumire's counter.

' _Do not strangle her.'_

The girl giggled.

Their antics were really funny and she could tell they were only joking.

"Okay!" she said with an enthusiastic nod.

Naruto chuckled at how cute she was and ruffle her hair a bit, causing her to blush.

"So," Sumire started in a drawn-out voice, "what's your name sweetie so I'll know who I'm operating on."

He blinked.

Did they ever told each other their names?

Sumire noticed this and gave him a look. "Seriously?" her face was deadpan and her voice dull. "You never asked for her name?"

And they've been together for several hours now as well…

"W-well…" Naruto tried to think of an excuse of why he didn't bother asking before. "It's been a long day! It slipped out of my mind!" Turning toward the girl, "You understand that right?

"Um," she started off meekly, "to be fair…" Her whole body language screamed 'embarrassment'. "I never asked for your name also so…"

She forgot.

It was that simple.

They looked at each other in surprise and wonderment.

Sumire meanwhile gave them _both_ a look.

"I swear." She shook her head. "You two are like two peas in a pod."

Their similarity and how well they got along was frightening.

"Hey doc," Naruto looked at her with a mock frown. "You mind? We were having a moment here."

She gave them _another_ look, one that the duo to hold onto each other for comfort while the doctor stared at them.

Even though girl couldn't _see_ , she could _feel_ the look pointed at her direction.

After a moment of intense silence, she sighed.

"Please tell me your sister isn't anything like you."

It wouldn't do well for her sanity if it was.

Placing a finger to her lips, the girl thought about that for a moment. "Well… she _is_ , _kind of_ , like me…"

The doctor facepalmed.

There would be three of them.

 _Three._

"Me facing the impending doom of three of you aside," she started while rubbing her temples.

Naruto smirked and the girl giggled and smiled.

She liked the doctor. She's nice.

"We never got to the point where you told me your name." Sumire shot Naruto a look for that.

He merely stuck his tongue out.

Smiling, "It's Kanade," the now-dubbed Kanade answered.

Naruto made a note of that. It was a nice name, befitting that of an Angel.

"My sister," she pointed to where she believed the bed was, "is Koneko."

"Kanade and Koneko…" he mumbled, tasting the names in his mouth. "I like it!" he exclaimed, causing her to smile widely. "I'm Naruto by the way. Naruto Uzumaki."

"It's nice to finally learn your name Mister," she said with a warm smile.

He sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "You don't have to call me 'Mister' you know. None of the other girls back home does that."

"Others?" she couldn't help but inquired.

Didn't he mentioned something like that earlier?

Nodding, "Yeah! I'm running a sort of orphanage, you see, for girls like you and your sister." He grabbed both of her hands. "I take them in and take care of them so that they won't have to fend for themselves anymore."

Her mouth was left hanging. "Really?" Kanade asked in disbelief.

This could be a chance for the both her and Koneko to stop living alone!

"Yup! In fact," he looked toward the ceiling in thought. "If the two of you accept my offer, I think we'll have…" he started counting and estimating, "around eight dozens little girls there." Naruto nodded to himself when the numbers turned out right before glancing toward the sleeping form of Koneko.

She looked so peaceful and the color had started to return to her face.

He smiled.

' _They'll be a wonderful addition to the family.'_

Kanade's heart skipped a beat when she heard that.

Eight dozens?!

That was a lot to look after!

If she could see right now, she would have stared at Naruto in a new light.

He was a hero.

One that was looking after them.

The one that was saving them from this harsh reality.

Kanade went forward and wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you."

She wanted to convey how grateful she was.

"Thank you so much!'

He smiled warmly and returned the hug.

This was the warmth she had wanted for a long time.

The warmth of a parent.

"You're welcome."

He started caressing her hair and rubbing her back in a caring manner.

The girl snuggled deeper into him, sniffing and slightly dampening her bandages a bit.

Sumire looked at the scene with a warm expression herself.

It warms her cold heart whenever she sees this.

She politely waited for them to be done before handing Naruto a piece of paper.

They were having a touching moment and not even someone like her would disrupt that.

"It's the receipt." She answered the unasked question once he took it and had let go of Kanade.

Naruto eyed the numbers.

…

' _Meh. Clones for the win.'_

" _And_ ," she handed him another paper, "here is the details regarding when Kanade's operation will be."

The date was a few days from now.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You can do it that early?"

He had expected months at the very least.

She merely shrugged. "Consider it a thank you for putting up with me."

He stared.

She raised an eyebrow.

"D'awwwww!"

He spread his arms wide.

"I _knew_ you cared!"

He made his way ever to hug her.

*trip* CRASH

Only for her to sidestep and trip him, causing him to crash into the wall.

"Ow," Naruto let out as he was nursing his bruised head.

She gave him a disinterested look.

"I thought you were into little girls?"

Why else would he take in eight dozens of them?

"…I take back what I've said." Turning to glare while rubbing his head, "I loathe you."

She didn't deserve that hug he was about to give her.

"You really know how to compliment a lady."

Why were they even friends?

"All my hate."

"I love you too hun."

Kanade listened to the scene in confusion.

Weren't they supposed to be friends?

Or were they actually enemies?

No…

They were frenemies.

Part-time friends.

Part-time enemies.

And all the hate.

She had never been more confused in her life.

 **XoX**

 _Meanwhile, at Noyama Hospital…_

Eight hours.

That was how long the operation was.

Eight agonizing hours that he had to go through to know if the girl was going to make it or not.

After arriving at the nearest hospital he could find (the one his sensei, Sumire Muroto, was in was too far away to make it in time), he immediately carried the girl inside and asked for help, stating it was an emergency.

At first, when they saw the girl covered in bullet holes, he could see the hesitance on their faces. They could tell it was a Cursed Child, a migrant from the Outer Area with nowhere to go. These orphans, the girls, weren't under census, let alone were covered under healthcare insurance. The hospital wouldn't be able to get the operational fees for them, forcing them to bear the full cost.

Had he not mentioned he'd pay for the operation, he didn't doubt they would make up a feeble excuse such as "the surgeon is not in".

Once more, he questions who the enemy really was and who was worth protecting.

Ironically, it was _because_ of her special status that allowed her to survive as long as she did. The surgeon explained it to him that it was thanks to their remarkable regenerative abilities as well as sturdy skullcaps that had saved her life. If these factors were not there, she might not have lived. It also helped the bullets were normal bullets instead of Varanium ones.

The thing that caused this situation in the first place was also the thing that saved her.

Life was just one cruel joke.

"Who in the world did this?" the Doctor couldn't help but wondered. Turning to face Rentaro, "You know have to report this to the police right?"

He merely let out a weary smile in response.

' _I doubt they would help her.'_

His image of the justice system and law enforcement in the Tokyo was shot to Hell to today, no puns intended.

"You sure you can afford to pay for all of this?" the surgeon asked, deciding to change the topic.

"Yeah…" the teen replied back while eyeing her prone figure.

' _It's not like anyone else is stepping up.'_

"Is she going to be okay doc?" he couldn't help but inquire.

The doctor scratched his chin. "Physical? Yes. Mentally?" he shook his head. "I honestly can't say."

"…Can you look after her?"

"Eh?" the man blinked. Shaking his head, "Sorry, but I can't do that."

"But-" the words died in Rentaro's throat.

Where would she go now?

She can't go back out there.

And he can't exactly afford to look after someone else.

"Now hold on," the doctor quickly said while holding up his hand. " _I_ might not able to do something but I _know_ someone who could."

"Really?" Rentaro asked with hope building within his chest.

' _But can they be trusted?'_

After today, he questions people's integrity.

As if sensing the boy's thought, the doctor chuckled. "You don't have to worry about her well-being. She'll be in good hands with a friend of mine." Seeing his questioning look, "He's an elder man in his sixties who is a big supporter of the girls' rights. He, and a blonde whose name I forgot," he scratched his chin sheepishly, "runs an orphanage of sort somewhere in the Tokyo Area." He smiled at Rentaro before looking at the sleeping figure. "She'll be in good hands. Trust me."

Rentaro let out a big sigh of relief.

In the back of his mind, he couldn't help but wondered if the blonde the doctor was referring to was Naruto Uzumaki.

Shaking his head, _'Not likely. There are plenty of other blondes in the Tokyo Area so it could be any one of them.'_

He then eyes the sleeping girl.

' _But either way, she'll be in good hands.'_

He let out a smile at that.

The first smile that appeared since this day the incident at the mall.

His heart felt a lot lighter.

Bowing, "Thanks for everything doc."

Waving his hand dismissively, "Sure thing." Eyeing the time, "You should get along now. It's pretty late. I'll call Matsuzaki, that's his name by the way, and tell him to come pick up the little lad in the morning."

Seeing how everything was done here, Rentaro made his way toward the door. Sparing one last look behind him, "Thanks again for everything doctor."

"You're welcome."

Opening the door, he stepped outside and made sure to close the door behind him. Looking at his watch, he saw it was nearly two in the morning.

' _Enju is no doubt asleep by now,'_ he mused as he made his way home.

He thought about the events that transpired today, and how what he once believe was a good world was then shattered almost instantly.

' _The fear and hatred in society today is simply suffocating.'_

These people did not care for anything associated with the Gastrea. In their minds, since the monsters took everything away from them, anything remotely connected to those abominations was responsible for killing their loved ones.

It was stupid.

It was idiotic.

But he understood them.

Because he had seen the horrors of the Gastrea firsthand when the war broke out 10 years again when he was only 6 at the time.

But these girls…

They _weren't_ the Gastrea.

They were different.

They were…

People.

And as such, they should be treated properly.

Rentaro sighed sadly and looked toward the star-filled night.

' _If only everyone could open their eyes and see the truth…'_

If they did, then the world may be a better place after all.

Shaking his head, he looked down the road and saw his apartment a few blocks down. It was an old complex holding no more than a few people per room. The place was nothing fancy thanks to his low budget.

But it was a home.

It kept both him and Enju out of the streets.

That was more than enough.

There was a single light on coming, most likely coming from the living room he speculated.

' _She probably fell asleep waiting for me to come home.'_

Rentaro couldn't help but let out a small smile at that. He idly wonders how Enju will take the news about the girl, after he omits when happened after he chased after the cops of course.

He didn't want to scar Enju right now.

The pedestrian sign turned from walking to hold with a click and beep, causing Rentaro to stop in his tracks unless he wants to accidentally get hit by a car.

The day was almost over.

His shoulders slightly relaxed at that thought.

Sleep was only a few more minutes away.

"You look like Hell, young man."

Startled, Rentaro quickly took out his gun and pointed it toward the source of the voice.

Only to find a silver gun pointed toward his face as well. And the owner of the gun…

"You!"

Kagetane Hiruko.

Goddammit.

Why couldn't he catch a break?!

' _I shouldn't have gotten out of bed this morning.'_

' _I_ really _shouldn't have.'_

 **XoX**

 _Location: Unknown_

 _Time: Unknown_

"Any news to report in for the plan Colonel?"

"We're making steady progress taming the Stage 2 Spider for the mission but it still refuses to completely obey our commands."

He hummed. "I see." He began rubbing his chin in thought. At the rate they were going, the Stage 2 Spider would be ready within a few days' time. More than enough time to prepare for the operation, if the Intel on the Spider with the Legacy of the Seven Stars was true.

The ability to change its size and use the web as a glider.

Very dangerous indeed.

But it works very well into their advantage for when they retrieve the case for themselves.

However…

What's a plan without a few contingencies put in place?

"Say, Colonel," the man started off as he remembers something. The Colonel gave his superior rapt attention.

"Yes, Doctor Minaka?"

"Are those three still with Sougen Saitake in the Osaka Area?"

The Colonel frowned in thought. Which three was he talking about?

Realization struck him a moment later.

"Are you referring to Darkstalker, Hummingbird, and Swordtail?"

The man nodded. "Yes. Them."

The Colonel frowned once more. "May I inquire what for?"

Those three were Assassins.

They were the successors of the plan the **Four Sages** worked on.

They were weapons, and deadly ones at that.

"Should we fail to acquire the case on our first attempt," he started, "I'd like those three to run an errand of sorts for me." Looking at the Colonel, "How long until they'll arrive?"

"A few days' time if all goes well," the officer replied back.

Right when the Gastrea is tamed.

How convenient.

Minaka leaned back in his chair, a satisfied look on his face.

' _You will join the Syndicate, or you will die.'_

' _Kagetane Hiruko.'_

 **XoX**

 **Omake: Extra, Deleted Scenes**

 **(This was the direction the story would have gone in had I not had any betas. In other words, these scenes before you are the old versions of this chapter. I'm pretty sure everyone, including myself, will be glad that I changed it. This was the cause of my 2 week writer's block.)**

' _I don't know why but I feel like showering Maya, Natsuki, Runo, and Ruby with gifts later as well as buy a new camera,'_ Naruto mused with a silent chuckle.

CRASH

The sounds of glass shattering caught his attention as he turned he walked toward the source. What he saw made him raised an eyebrow.

A little girl in a white tunic was on the ground, glass shards surrounding her as well as a basket full of food. She was the culprit for breaking the window, Naruto deducted. She was shaking her head to regain her bearings before quickly grabbing the food and escaping. Curious as to what happened, he looked inside and saw a guard knocked unconscious, bruises covering his exposed skin. The whole place was trashed, most likely do to the confrontation between the two.

Naruto frowned at the scene.

Either the guard provoked her into using that much force.

Or she did it because she could.

"GET BACK HERE BRAT!"

" _Get back here brat!" various shinobi yelled out as they chased after him around the village._

 _The sounds of mock laughter was their only response._

Naruto blinked to dispel the familiarity in that one shout. He came to just in time to see two shopkeepers giving chase to the girl.

He mentally rolled his eyes at that while inwardly wondering why he went and jinxed himself.

Subtly following them to not draw attention to himself, he idly wonders if a cliché moment will come in which the girl will run into an alley and trap herself there while the evildoers close in on her. While overdone, it would give him the perfect opportunity to help the damsel in distress with no one catching him in the action.

As tempting as it was to come to the rescue, doing so in public will just draw unnecessary not to mention annoying attention that he'd rather not deal with as of yet. And if they asked why he was saving the girl and he showed them his ID which showed he worked for Seitenshi, well, both of them will get some heat from the general populace for "helping those Gastrea".

' _Stupid politics. And people for fearing what they don't understand. At least understand it first_ before _you fear it. Otherwise it's just plain annoying.'_

"HEY! SOMEONE GRAB HER!" they shouted as the chase reached its three minutes mark.

Just then he saw the trio heading toward someone he didn't think he'd see so soon.

' _That kid… Rentaro was it?'_ the blonde then noticed someone standing beside him, a little girl, probably no more than ten years old. _'So that's his Initiator.'_ He then eyed them both. A tall boy with, he speculated, an obsession with the color black and a little girl who loves wearing colorful clothes. _'Tall and gloomy with short and perky. Yup, sounds about right.'_

Seeing as though the duo will get dragged into this mess, Naruto quickly hid in an alley nearby the group to observe.

Crossing his arms and leaning against the wall, the blonde couldn't help but wonder what Rentaro would do considering he stood up to Shougen for considering Initiators as tools.

' _I wonder how she's liking the treats I placed in her pockets…'_

 **XoX**

Naruto nodded to himself when he felt as though he had made someone's day before refocusing on the scene in front of him. The little girl stopped in her tracks right in front of the duo, causing Rentaro look worriedly at his Initiator while said person had a horrid look.

"You little thief! You're nothing but trash you know that?!"

A small crowd began to form.

He rolled his eyes. _'Takes one to know one pal.'_

"Hey!" That was Rentaro's voice. "What did she ever do to you guys?" Did the teen sound angry or was it just him?

The blonde had to give the kid props for having the courage to speak up, despite probably knowing what the situation was.

"We caught her stealing and she half-killed the guard we called for help!" he explained. "Stop fighting dammit!" he yelled out as the sounds of struggling continued.

Naruto silently scoffed. _'She probably beat the guard because the he was threatening_ her _dipshit.'_ From what he observed, the girl in the white tunic was too innocent to initiate something unless provoked. That, and, _'But then again, because she has red eyes, you don't care do you?'_ he asked rhetorically.

This is precisely the reason the blonde refused to let his girls even set foot in civilization right now. If someone hurts them, people will die. And then his girls will be scarred by the event, both by the treatment they received as well as by his actions.

To avoid exposing the girls to that, and to avoid paying for countless body bags, he kept them at home.

He did occasionally wished it wasn't like that just so the girls could truly see the outside world.

It was a dream, a dream he wished someday will come to passing.

The sounds of struggling bought Naruto back down as he saw the girl reach her hand out for Rentaro's Initiator as she too started to shakily raise her hand up.

Time seems to slow down as both of their hands inched toward each other.

Naruto then glanced at Rentaro's face and saw regret. With a silent sigh, he knew what would happen next, not that he blamed him.

Rentaro grabbed his Initiator's hand and put it down, shaking his head at her.

His Initiator looked at him in shock while the girl knew no one was going to help her.

Naruto stood his ground. He wouldn't interfere right now because the shopkeepers were merely restraining the girl for stealing, something he saw her do, and because he was curious to see how Rentaro would handle it.

If they went any further, he'll intervene.

Just then, two policemen came running at the scene. The duo took in the scene in front of them and immediately glared and snarled at the girl being restrained by the two men.

"What are you doing?!" they demanded.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. Looks like two more people were too consumed in their prejudice and hate.

"Shouldn't you be asking them that?" Rentaro asked the policemen with a look of uneasiness on his face.

"Hey you! Stop resisting them now!" the policemen shouted out, ignoring the teen.

The blonde made a mental note to follow them and prevent the girl from meeting an unfortunate fate he knew was bound to happen soon. These… _policemen_ were not going to let her go unharmed. There were too many people around right now to cause a scene. He'd rather not place more paperwork on Seitenshi's desk nor draw unwanted attention toward himself.

' _Why couldn't you have just run into an alley? Things would be so much easier then…'_ Naruto couldn't help but inwardly sighed.

Where was a cliché moment when you needed it?

"You don't even know what I did! Let me go!"

"When it comes to you people, I don't even need to ask," they all but snarled at her. Approaching her with a pair of handcuffs, "You're coming with us."

As the officers led the girl away, with her still struggling to escape, everyone else dispersed and went about their day, mumbling how the policemen did a good deed and that it was about time those monster got what they deserved.

Naruto sighed sadly and looked up. It will be quite some time before the girls are accepted in society. He just hope Seitenshi will be able to convince them to open their eyes.

Still in the same spot in the alley, he saw Rentaro and the Initiator standing there, watching as the two officers dragged the helpless girl in the car. He watched as the teen lowered his gaze, as if convincing himself what he did was the right thing.

"Rentaro…" his Initiator's voice was a whisper that the blonde would had missed if it weren't for his good hearing. Her eyes turned red. "Why didn't you help her?" She didn't, couldn't, tear her gaze away from the scene.

"Keep your voice down," he nearly hissed at her while moving in front of her so that people wouldn't see her red eyes. "You can't let them know who you are."

Turning to face him, "She was begging me for help Rentaro!" Tears threatening to fall out. "But I…" she shook her head sorrowfully, dispelling the red eyes, and started sniffling.

"I couldn't risk exposing you to the same treatment Enju. There was nothing I could do," the teen claimed.

Naruto noticed Rentaro lacked conviction when he said that.

"That's just an excuse!" the girl nearly screamed out. Naruto slightly smiled. "If you really wanted to, you could have done something! I thought you fought for justice Rentaro! Where was the justice in that?!" Rentaro flinched back as the words hurt even more than any bullets could.

' _This girl… reminds me of myself. The boy as well in some aspect.'_

"Enju…" his voice was low, a hint of fear was laced in it. "Did you by chance know the girl?"

She turned back to the figures. "I knew her from when I was in Area 39. I don't know her well. I don't even remember talking to her." Her voice then began to crack. "But she still remembered me!" Turning toward Rentaro, "And you didn't do anything to help her! Aren't you supposed to be the good guy?" she neared whimpered the last part out.

The teen casted his head down. He then handed over her the stuff they brought, "Enju… go home without me," the teen said as he began to stand up.

Naruto took note of that. _'So her name's Enju huh. Rentaro and Enju…'_

The blonde watched as Rentaro ran toward the police car only for it to move. He heard him cursing before catching sight of a middle schooler in a scooter heading his way. Quickly confiscating the scooter, the teen then gave chase to the police car as it headed out.

The Promoter never noticed Naruto following him from the rooftops, nor did anyone else for that matter.

' _I wonder… How strong is your conviction Rentaro?'_

 **XoX**

" _You have your orders. Get to it."_ That was what the voice on the phone said before they hung up.

Kagetane closed his phone with an audible click.

He looked toward the clear blue skies from on top of the roof, watching as the clouds slowly drifts away as a slight breeze blew past his skins.

It was peaceful.

It was disguising.

He was created to fight the Gastrea.

He was created to kill the Gastrea.

He was created for war.

Where was the war now?

Yellow eyes narrowed as they stared up to the great beyond.

' _Naruto Uzumaki…'_

The first person whom he had met that could outmatch him through and through while holding back a tremendous amount. The first person he had met that could back up the naïve ideals he heard so much before.

He was an enigma.

But was he a friend?

Or a foe?

Based on his interactions with the blonde so far, one can clearly see the blonde is avoiding the spotlight, preferring to stick to the sidelines.

A neutral party or so to speak. Only intervening when they feel like doing so.

A dangerous opposition indeed.

Or an invaluable ally.

' _If that's the case, then why is the client so persistent in agitating Mister Uzumaki?'_

Clearly the old man must know the feats Uzumaki is capable of. Why risks making an enemy out of an ally?

Kagetane let out a hollow laugh as he remembered something, causing Kohina to tilt her head at him inquisitively.

' _Your hatred will get you killed one day you senile old fool.'_

The growing sound of a car engine caught the duo's attention as they saw a police car approaching their location in the Outer Area. Thanks to their vintage view from the roofs, neither of them were spotted.

"They have a little girl in the car with them papa!" Kohina pointed out.

' _Looks like the coppers found another Cursed Child and are disposing her. How typical.'_ He shook his head. _'Do they not realize these girls are the next step in evolution for humanity? Humans, weak and fragile, as opposed to these children gifts with unlimited abilities and potential. Can they really not see these higher beings in front of them?'_

Such a disappointment.

"I didn't expect to see you here."

The unexpected voice startled and nearly caused him to jump in surprise with Kohina doing the same. Turning toward the voice, his eyes widen as he stares at one Naruto Uzumaki, standing right beside them with his arms crossed, looking down at the police car not far away.

' _When did he-'_ Kagetane then mentally laughed as his heart beat calmed down. _'I shouldn't have expected anything less from him.'_ He glanced toward Kohina, only to see her hiding behind him. _'Pity. And she just recovered as well.'_

' _H-he's strong! Too strong! And he didn't see me as a threat!'_ She shivered slightly as she remember how the confrontation two years ago went. How could anyone be so strong?!

"Nor I, Mister Uzumaki." He took his hat off and bowed from the waist like a magician before returning back to his original posture and placing the hat back on.

The blonde regarded him with a raised eyebrow.

A small breeze flew by, causing their clothes to rustle and flap.

The stopping of the car engine followed by the sound of doors being opened drew their attention back on their object of interest.

"You do realize what will happen don't you?" he asked.

Naruto slowly nodded. "Yes."

"And you're not going to do anything about it?" Kagetane couldn't but inquire.

Kohina was still trying to make herself as small as possible, something he noticed and felt slightly bad about. Her small whimpering weren't helping as well.

' _What did I even do? I made sure not to hurt her when we fought. Why is she scare of him for?'_

It was totally ruining his image.

Back to the subject of the matter, he didn't give a verbal answer, choosing to remain in silence.

Seeing this, Kagetane turns his head back to the scene to see the policemen dragging the struggling girl out of the car and going toward a secluded place.

"You know, I'm surprised," the masked man started.

"About?" Naruto replied absentmindedly.

"Aside from not helping a poor, defenseless, little girl from her impending doom, what I don't get," he turns his head to face the mercenary, "is why you haven't apprehended me when you had plenty of opportunities to do so." Yellow eyes seem to glow behind the mask and bore deep inside the blonde's soul.

Naruto watched as the officers told the girl to stand in front of the fence while they moved a few steps back. Tilting his head toward Kagetane, he regarded the question for a moment before something caught his eyes.

His lip twitched a little before his expression was schooled. Nodding toward the source, "I'm not the one to fight you," he said evenly.

Following his gaze, Kagetane and Kohina saw what the mercenary was talking about.

Rentaro Satomi, someone who impressed him enough during the first impression which enabled him to live. At this moment, said person was currently trying to be as discreet as possible while finding the girl no doubt.

"And I suspect you know that as well." Turning to look at Kagetane, "Am I right?" the blonde asked in his still calm voice.

Mumbling, "I see…" For some reason, he felt a sort of connection to the boy. Why he did was a mystery. But it is just like what Naruto had said.

They were destined to fight, for one reason or another.

With that, they refocused their attention to the scene that was about to take place.

Even from far away, thanks to their enhanced eyes, they saw the relief on Rentaro's face when he saw the little girl was okay. However, that look was quickly replaced with a one filled with horror and disbelief as a gunshot ran out.

And another.

And another.

Before long, metal rain came soaring toward the girl whose body appeared as though electrocuted.

And it was all coming from the two policemen who continued to empty their weapons.

Kagetane turns toward Naruto, who did nothing, who didn't even moved when the girl was pretty much executed. The only thing the blonde _did_ do was twitch his fingers for a single moment.

"…" the man couldn't think of anything to say at this moment. _'An enigma indeed.'_

"You know, Kagetane," Naruto started off calmly like before, as if he didn't watch someone die, "there _are_ other ways to validate your own existence besides killing."

Mechanized soldiers like him for created for war; they were created to fight the Gastrea. If there were no Gastrea to fight, if something or someone else replace them, what then? What was the point of their existence when the reason they were made for was no longer there?

Yellow eyes narrowed. "Oh? And, pray tell, what _do_ you know about it?"

Kohina watched the two with rapt attention.

"I know from watching a close friend of mine go down the same path," the blonde replied while eyeing him from the corner of his eyes.

Gaara went down the same path not too long ago himself. Nobody cared for him. Everyone was too afraid to get close let alone talk. His own _father_ ordered assassination attempts on his life when he was little. He was a weapon. No one saw him for who he really was. So, he did the only thing he could do.

He killed. He killed to validate his own existence. And in a way, it worked. He was a monster in the people's eyes and they feared him. They _acknowledged_ him through fear. Given how Jinchūriki were treated, Naruto couldn't really blame Gaara for going down that path. He himself pranked others to gain attention. Gaara merely killed to obtain the same thing.

Kagetane… was like Gaara.

But at the same time, he's not.

A moment of silence engulfed them as the two stared at each other.

"I see…" Kagetane finally said in a low voice. "Then what do you suggest I do then?" Will he change his ways? Possibly, but not immediately. But is he interested in Naruto's suggestions for an alternative method? Absolutely.

After all, not everyone can earn his respect and keep it for as long as they have.

Naruto tilted his head. "You are never alone." Gaara had Temari and Kankurōwith him through thick and thin. Sure, they were afraid but they were _there_ for Gaara. Kagetane on the other hand has Kohina. "That's all I have to say. What you do with that knowledge is up to you."

Talking about giving an answer without actually giving an answer.

But that's the way Kagetane preferred it to be.

He merely hummed at the suggestion.

"Although…"

He froze. His eyes were wide. His body was shaking. The pressure in the air was suffocating. It's like the whole world was weighing down on his shoulders. The air was thicker. It was getting hard to breathe. His whole body was trying to flee but he couldn't control anything at all.

This was a Killer Intent.

But on a whole other level.

"While I did say Rentaro would be the one to fight you," Naruto started with an eerily calm voice as he began walking toward Kagetane who was struggling to stand. Kohina had already passed out. "If you do anything that jeopardizes my little girls," at this point, he was standing right beside the masked man. "I will end your life in a heartbeat," he whispered in his ears. "It'll be over in an instance. So watch your step, Kagetane Hiruko. This is your only warning." Finishing his speech, Naruto removed his Killer Intent and continued walking.

Kagetane remained there for several moments, listening as his words replayed over and over in his head. His heartbeat kept pounding in his ears. The blonde footsteps echoed behind him, getting further and further away. Quickly turning around, he saw nothing. It was like the person vanished in thin air.

He stared at the spot for several moments before looking up, staring into the sky.

He had a lot to think about.

 **(End of deleted scenes)**

 **XoX**

 **Omake: Kurama Meets the Little Munchkins**

' _Please.'_

' _ **No.'**_

' _Please~'_

' _ **No.'**_

' _Please~~!'_

' _ **No.'**_

' _Why you gotta be so cold Kurama?'_

' _ **I am NOT going to be those girls' pet!'**_

' _You don't_ HAVE _to be a pet,'_ Naruto pointed out. _'You can be anything you want. Right after you meet the little girls!'_

The reason why they were having his discussion?

Naruto wanted Kurama to meet the girls after taking care of them for 2 weeks.

The kitsune has denied all persuasion but he wouldn't be 'Naruto' if he stopped now!

' _ **For the last time, I don't want to meet them!'**_ Kurama yelled from within the seal.

' _Oh come on! What are you afraid of?'_ There _has_ to be a reason why he refused to meet them. _'They won't bite!'_ he guessed that was the reason why his friend didn't want to come out. _'Pretty sure they've grown out of that stage years ago…'_

They _do_ stop around 8 right?

' _ **I'm pretty sure they haven't grown out of their 'hug anything that looks adorable' phrase yet,'**_ the kitsune shot back.

' _I don't think girls ever do…'_ Naruto dryly commented. _'And_ SOMEONE'S _full of themselves today~'_

Kurama promptly sent a mental picture of what he'd look like as puppy-sized.

' _Oooh~!'_ Naruto mentally cooed and gushed. This was simply adorable! _'Looks at those wittle red eyes and ears!'_

' _ **Bite me!'**_ the kitsune snarled back from within the mindset. _**'THAT'S one the reasons why I refuse to come out!'**_

He did NOT want to be hugged to death by a bunch of brats!

' _What's the other reason?'_ the blonde inquired.

' _ **I hate people.'**_

Naruto shot him a deadpan look

' _But you don't hate me~!'_

' _ **I never said I didn't.'**_

Deflating, _'You're mean…'_

' _ **I'm evil incarnated.'**_ Raising an eyebrow, _ **'Didn't we already have this conversation before?'**_

He was pretty sure they did at some point in time.

Naruto pouted.

Kurama sighed from within. The fool just wouldn't let up. _**'You won't leave me alone until I agree won't you?'**_

' _Nope!'_

Grumbling, _**'Fine.'**_

' _Yatta!'_

Making a clone just like he remembered from long ago, he allowed Kurama to process that clone and transform into his actual image, a Nine-Tailed Fox. However, to prevent himself from destroying the place, and to avoid attention, he had to be down-sized to a dog in order to fit in the house.

"Wait right here!" That was what Naruto said just before he went and gathered the girls.

"What is it?"

"Did something happened?"

"Are you leaving us?"

He could hear their voices upstairs and couldn't help but raised an eyebrow at the dejected voice when they asked that question.

"What? No!" Naruto frantically yelled out. "I have a surprise for you! Come downstairs!"

"A surprise?!"

"Yup!"

"Yay!"

The sounds of running footstep could be heard as they came toward Kurama's location.

He immediately steeled his nerves.

' _ **This is**_ **not** _ **going to end well.'**_

He grimaced.

' _ **For me anyways.'**_

When he met the girls and vice versa, both party froze. Kurama patiently waited to the presumed reaction to come while the girls tried make sense of what was in front of them.

A cute, adorable, little fox in the living room.

He held his breath for the impending doom.

When the girls didn't show signs of responding, Kurama released the breath he had been holding in.

Nothing.

They just stood there, staring at him.

He raised an eyebrow.

Still nothing.

Curious as to why, he tilted his head.

"EEEEKKKKK!"

They charged toward him.

Squealing all the while.

All Hell broke loose soon after as he nearly died via hugs.

"He's so~ cute!"

"Can we keep him?!"

"Please?!"

"I want to pet him!"

"Me first!"

"No, me!"

He immediately regretted ever coming out as he found countless girls invading his personal space.

' _ **This means war brat.'**_

Naruto couldn't stop laughing until he turned blue and purple from lack of oxygen.

' _Totally worth it.'_

 **XoX**

 _A Few Weeks Later…_

"Are we there yet?"

" **No."**

"Are we there yet?"

" **No."**

"Are we there now?"

" **No."**

It took all of his patience to not lash out on the little girls as he took them out on a walk around the warehouse to keep them occupied.

"Why are we going around in circles?"

Why the hell was _he_ babysitting them when Naruto can clone himself?

It makes no sense!

The blonde and his duplicates in question were currently using chakra to stick on the walls of the warehouse while repairing the place.

Turning toward the original, **"Why am I doing this again?"**

"Because I'm busy and they love you!" was his excellence response.

" **You can clone yourself you dimwit!"**

"Language!" Naruto scolded. "And so? They like you. Spend some time with them or something."

Kurama glanced at the little girls.

He did _not_ like them.

Not their adorable eyes.

Nor their cute faces.

Nor the fact they give _really_ good fur combing with their tiny fingers.

Or the wonderful hugs they always give him.

Nope.

He did _not_ like them at all.

It was that simple.

"Quit denying it already and just admit you like them!" Naruto shouted out as if reading his thoughts.

" **I do NOT!"**

"Denial doesn't suit you Kurama."

He growled.

The clones around them snickered.

One of them, holding a long plank of wood over his shoulder who was standing near the original, decided to join in. "Just admit it already!" he started as he turned around.

Only for the plank of wood to smack Naruto himself in the back of the head.

And sent him falling into the earth.

"Oof!"

He made a human-sized crater and has swirls in his eyes, seeing little, tiny bijū floating around him.

The clones, Kurama, and the girls all looked at the one responsible for that event.

"…Oops?" he said sheepishly which scratching the back of his head.

The clones merely snorted by returning back to work.

Boss was tough.

He'll live.

Maybe.

"Is he ok?" a girl asked with eyes full of concerns at Naruto.

Looking at his partner, Kurama saw him with an idiotic expression on his face while mumbling incoherent stuff about ramen. Using one of his tails to comfort her, **"He's fine,"** he reassured her. **"Just stupid,"** the kitsune said moments later.

Tilting her head in an adorable manner, "Stupid?"

Kurama nodded. **"That's right."**

"What's that?" she asked innocently. She then thinks about the meaning while putting a finger to her lips. "Does it taste good?"

Lips twitching, **"No sweetie."** He praised himself for keeping the amusement out of his voice. **"It means he has a horrible disease."**

With eyes wide, "A disease?"

He hummed in agreement. **"Mhm."**

"Is it contagious?" she asked worriedly.

Kurama thought about that. **"Of course,"** he finally said. **"It's highly contagious."**

She then tilted her head while thinking. "Do I need to get a shot?" she finally asked.

" **Probably not."** He doubts there was such a cure for it. **"But it never hurts to be safe."**

"Mkay~!" she exclaimed happily, now knowing she wasn't in danger.

"Oi, Kurama!" Naruto decided to remind them he was still in the area and had recovered a long time. "What the heck have you been teaching them?!" There was a tick mark present on his forehead.

" **I have no idea what you're talking about,"** Kurama stated while looking as innocent as possible.

The blonde didn't believe that for a second.

The kitsune skillful hid his smirk.

Maybe looking after the little girls wouldn't be so bad after all.

He felt a tug at his side and saw one of the girls looking up at him, curiosity in her eyes.

Raising an eyebrow, **"Yes?"**

She opened her mouth.

"Are we there yet?"

'…'

He took that back.

Looking after them would be a _nightmare_.

 **XoX**

 **AN:** Note to self: Stop watching Angel Beats songs when writing sad scenes.

The girl that was shot by the cop, I went with her manga/light novel appearance instead of the anime version.

I was unsure with how to write Doctor Sumire Muroto's character at first but after the first few lines, everything just came to me. Their witty banter was simply too fun to write. I was putting my smartass personality to good use :P not kidding. These lines were some of the things I did say over texts and in real life.

The omake in which I had all those deleted scenes, those were the main reason this update took so long. At the end, I had changed it just to move forward. Let's face it: Naruto allowing Rentaro to witness that was just cruel and dark.

 **Koneko** – Character from Highschool DxD whose name there is Koneko (formerly Shirone) Toujou. Similar in appearance and someone in persona. She's quiet, kind of cold, but can be sweet and thoughtful when she wants. She loves her sister and eating sweets. She's the… kitten?

 **Kanade** – Character from Angel Beats whose name there is Kanade Tachibana. Similar in appearance and… somewhat in persona. She… used to not show emotions. Not sure how she'll be in this story. She likes gardening, eating Mabo Tofu (spicy stuff), and lacks common sense. She's the, no pun intended, Angel.

…I died inside when I had to add Koneko but more importantly Kanade into this universe… *sniff* I'm sorry readers! I really didn't want to but I had to! I didn't know any other cute girls with silver hair as a Cursed Child! (I spent my childhood investing in video games, not anime so… yeah). Adding Kanade was something I wanted to avoid… *sigh*

 **Q: Why does Naruto appear Gary-stuis (near perfect)?**

 **A:** I honestly didn't know what that term was until I looked up it up when it was asked. I'm keeping this story rated T and fairly light with some dark elements in it. As a result, Naruto will seem to be kind of good at everything. I'm avoiding all that annoying drama crap that I feel are becoming a cliché now. And because I want to keep this story kind of upbeat (ironic since it takes place in a dystopian society where it's every person for themselves and morals are twisted).

Except this chapter which was a rollercoaster in itself with the emotions… Oops?

If you don't like it then I'm sorry. No story's perfect. Definitely not mine.

 **Q: Why did Naruto act that way toward Kagetane in these chapters?**

 **A:** Short answers include: if you've seen the Black Bullet canon, Kagetane plays a crucial role in Rentaro's growth; due to Kagetane's role in Rentaro's life, Naruto cannot kill him; Naruto is not playing hero, he's a parent this time therefore Rentaro will be the proactive hero here; in an attempt to avoid clichés, Naruto won't be able to persuade Kagetane to switch side (after you read several hundred stories with Naruto using his "divine way of talking", it gets annoying. I never said Rentaro wouldn't be able to); and lastly, to avoid Naruto taking the entire spotlight, he'll have to be a sort of neutral party and have his own path to take while Rentaro goes and do whatever it is that he does.

Quoting the person who asked the question whom I responded to in pm, _"[Haha, I actually think it's pretty great that] Naruto doesn't have his cliché messiah justice and [that] Rentaro remains in his hero role." – Junky_

 **Q: Why did you waited until the near end to reveal the identity of the blind girl and her sister?**

 **A:** If I had revealed it sooner, most of you would have been freaking out because it was _Kanade_ of all people. Doing it at the end, after revealing she could get her sights back, lessen the impact of introducing Kanade as a Cursed Child.

Plus, I died inside when I had to add her so I was holding it off as much as possible… I _did_ hinted the blind girl was like an Angel several times over and had silver hair. I might have used some Angel Beats lines as well so it wasn't like I was truly hiding it.

I'm exploiting the loophole that Black Bullet has with the Cursed Child so I'm adding these girls, not as love interest, but as a little sister/daughter figure and writing how he would react with them with no worries about the actual pairing (he's 19. These girls are no older than 10. Pairing that? Pass). It's really interesting if I do say so myself.

I won't add more girls (at least I _think_ I won't) from other shows for a while since 6 OC (but not really OC) Cursed Children interacting with Naruto is enough to work with. More will just be a major headache. I can work out a decent family/touching/whatever moment comes to me with what I have now.

 **Hallelujah – Jeff Buckley version.**

 **Fun fact:** This is _still_ only episode 2 of the anime. Oops?


End file.
